The Wolf and the Dragon
by Razial
Summary: Jon is now King of the North and knows he has to ready his people to face the threat of the White Walkers, then he hears the last Targaryen has landed at Dragonstone with her army and Dragons and knows he has to find a way to get her to ally with his forces for the war to come whilst fending of the threat from Petyr Baelish and the Lannister's.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is my second attempt at a Game of Thrones story and I admit the first one never got past page one as I have found this the hardest series to adapt into fanfiction, the characters are far more complex than any I have used before and thus I hope any drift in their personalities will be ignored as I work to get into the characters mind-sets.

By Razial The Wolf and the Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Jon Snow, Daenerys Targaryen or any of the other characters used in this story, they belong to George R.R Martin and whoever else owns the rights to them.

Rating: R

Pairing: Jon/Daenerys

Notes: I am starting off from the end of season 6 just after Jon is declared King, I will be using elements from both the T.V show as well as the books but mostly from the T.V show. Whilst season 7 has been pretty cool I will not be following it too closely.

Summary: Jon is now King of the North and knows he has to ready his people to face the threat of the White Walkers, then he hears the last Targaryen has landed at Dragonstone with her army and Dragons and knows he has to find a way to get her to ally with his forces for the war to come whilst fending of the threat from Petyr Baelish and the Lannister's.

+TWATD+

(Winterfell)

Jon Snow sat trying to overcome his shock at been raised up as the new King of the North by people who for the majority of his life had looked down on him as the bastard son of Ned Stark, now they called him King and vowed to follow him. He glanced at Sansa and noted she looked both pleased and also slightly let down by this turn of events, he supposed she felt a little left out as the victory against the Bolton's had been a joint affair. Sansa had brought the Vale Knights into the battle at the apex of the battle and saved what was left of his army, if not for that they would all be dead right now. Still had she told him about Baelish and the Vale Knights then he might had postponed the battle until they arrived and avoided wasting so many lives, instead she had kept Baelish's offer of support to herself. Standing up again the Lord's and the sole Lady quietened down to listen to him speak, he took a deep breath before starting.

"I thank you My Lord's and My Lady for your support and I vow not to rest until the North is secure and all the blood that has been spilt by our enemies is avenged, our enemies might think they have broken us but they have not the North Endures" he told them and they all shouted in approval at his last statement. "However first we must stop the threat that comes from behind the Wall, for many of you the idea of the White Walkers been real is ridicules but I assure you they are very real" he stated glancing from Lord Glover to Lord Manderly to Lord Cerwyn and finally to Lady Mormont who nodded at him having already come to believe in the threat from beyond the wall. "I have seen them and I have fought them as have a few of my former brothers of the Night's Watch and the entire Wildling force who are now allied with us" he continued. "They are very real and they are coming for us all, if they get past the Wall we are doomed unless we can find some way to force them back and destroy them" he explained honestly. "For the only way I have seen so far is Valyrian steel and sadly there is not too many of them left, my friend Samwell Tarly is currently at the Citadel looking for ways to destroy the White Walkers and hopefully he will be successful in this task" he added. "We must be united and focused to face this threat and we will be, I need volunteers from each of your houses to travel to the Wall and help defend it whilst we gather our full might and try and find the answer to destroying them" he requested knowing this part of his speech would probably get some reactions. "They will not be required to take the black nor will they need to stay there once the threat has been dealt with, sadly the strength of the Night's Watch is barely above 100 men barely enough to hold at least two of the fortresses that hold the Wall thus each volunteer will be greatly received" he finished.

"My King whilst I understand that you see the threat beyond the Wall greater than that posed by our enemies in the south I must protest sending any of our men to the Wall" Lord Cerwyn protested as he stood up. "We will need every able bodied man to protect us from anymore incursions from the South, incursions I assure you will come now that we have retaken the North from their puppet allies" he pointed out gaining much agreement from the assembled Lords.

"I understand your concerns Lord Cerwyn I really do and it is clear to me you doubt my warnings about the White Walkers but I assure you if we do not sure up the man power on the Wall then it will be overrun and soon the army of the dead will be at every castle in the North and we will all end up dead" Jon responded calmly having expected to be challenged on this. "Worse we will then be raised up to join that army and take part in the Night King's conquest" he stated again meeting the eyes of all the assembled Lords and Lady. "We must send help to the Wall, but as I said I am asking only for Volunteer's and they will not be asked to take the black or stay there permantly" he repeated hoping to reassure them.

Finally after what felt like a lifetime of discussion the Lords nodded their assent to his request for which he was thankful, any help he could send his friends at the Wall would be helpful and well received.

"I thank you now we have one more serious subject to discuss before we disperse to begin fortifying the North and that is what is to be done with the surviving Karstarks and Umbers" Jon told them his tone becoming more serious. "They betrayed their oath of loyalty to my family as well as to the North as well, they helped Ramsey Bolton and his Father before him to subjugate us all" he continued. "However both Harold Karstark and SmallJon Umber are dead leaving their oldest children to inherit the leadership of their respective houses as well as the men under them" he continued. "I don't want to really punish the children for the sins of their Fathers as they had no choice but to follow their Father's wishes, but we also cannot allow them to escape what their houses have done either" he added. "So I ask you for suggestions in how best to deal with these two houses, please speak your mind" he concluded.

"We could disband the houses and install loyal Lord's in the castles My Lord" Lord Glover suggested.

"Ah that would be a fitting punishment for those traitors to lose their lands" Lord Cerwyn agreed with a nod of his head as did a few of the other lands and Jon noted that Sansa also agreed.

"Seen as you do not wish to punish the children of the traitor Lords you could install Loyal Lords as wardens of their lands and castles for a set period of time" Lady Mormont suggested. "This would in affect make the children wards of the Lord's you chose as wardens" she noted gaining agreement from the majority of the assembled Lords.

"That is a very good suggestion my Lady Mormont and strikes a nice balance in that it punishes the traitor houses but does not strike at the children directly, once a period of time has passed and they reaffirm their loyalty to the North they would regain control of their inheritance" Jon nodded with a smile. "Lord Hornwood I name you warden for Alys Karstark, Lord Mazin I name you warden for Ned Umber, both will serve for a period of no less than ten years" he commanded as he glance at both Lords who nodded in what looked like amazement as they were smaller houses when compared to Houses like Glover and Manderly. "Be stern but never cruel to them, as I said they should not suffer unduly for the crimes of their Father" he added to which both Lord's nodded.

"Jon, you should strip them of their inheritance for turning their backs on us" Sansa argued suddenly making him turn to face her. "They betrayed us, they supported the Bolton's in subjugating the North and they raised their banners against us when we went into battle" she reminded him. "We can never trust them again, they should pay for their crimes" she insisted much to Littlefinger's interest glad to see there were cracks he could exploit between Sansa and her Brother.

"They are children Sansa and could not go against their Father's just as we would not have dared go against ours, it is wrong to punish them for the choices of people who had power over them" Jon shot back annoyed she was arguing with him in front of the Lords and Lady Mormont. "Our Father would never have punished children for the crimes of their family and nor will I, my decision is made Sansa" he stated and hoped she would not push on.

Sansa glared at him before shaking her head and looking away clearly annoyed with his choice, but he felt this was the right thing to do. Both House Karstark and House Umber had served faithfully for years before turning on them for reasons that he could understand even if he did not agree with them, in the case of Harold Karstark he had turned due to Robb executing his Father Rickard whilst Smalljon Umber had turned due to his hatred of the Wildlings and wanted to destroy them after he had brought them over the wall.

"Lord Glover, Lord Manderly and Lady Mormont I appoint you all as my official council alongside my Sister from this point onwards" Jon stated moving on to the last bit of business he wanted to conduct before he could finally turn in and try and get his head around been made King.

He glanced at Baelish and noted how angry he looked at this turn of events and almost felt an urge to smile, but managed to withhold it as that was one Lord who would not be getting any power within the North if he could help it. Just looking at the man made him distrust him, and Sansa's halted story only enforced his distrust, he knew she had held things back from him but he could imagine what she was leaving out.

"The hospitality of Winterfell is offered to all who intend to stay for however long they wish, I thank you all for coming" Jon told them all after Lord Glover, Manderly and Lady Mormont stood and accepted his offer of becoming his council. "I wish you all a good night" he added before he turned and headed for the room he had stayed in when he was little hoping for a little time to himself.

He paused and headed over to where Ser Davos sat looking somewhat reflective and far away, he wondered he is was thinking of Stannis's daughter who he had loved and cared for as if she was his own. Burnt to death by the actions of Stannis on the recommendation of Melisandre, he felt some gratitude to the Red Priestess for bringing him back in time to help his last known living family but he would never forgive her for ordering the burning of a child which is why he had banished her from the North. Ser Davos looked up as his shadow passed over him and stood up as he approached, Jon had grown to like and trust the man since meeting him as he was wise and unlike Stannis not prone to rash choices.

"Your Grace is there something I can do for you?" Ser Davos inquired.

"I am making you my chief advisor Ser Davos, your advice and help has been invaluable to me and my Sister and I hope you will accept my offer" Jon responded with a small smile.

Ser Davos was somewhat surprised as he had believed Jon Snow would not require a Hand or chief advisor as Jon had frazed it as he had made three of his loyal Lords plus his Sister named as his council of advisors, it would seem he had been wrong and he was gratified to know his help and advice had been of help and appreciated. He had been somewhat lost after the loss of Princess Shireen, her death still very much haunted him and he wished he had not followed Stannis's command to leave his camp. He knew now why he had been ordered back to Castle Black, they had needed him out of the way because they knew under no circumstances would he allow harm to come to Shireen. Stannis's death had nearly broken him; he had believed in the man for so long and even lost his Son whilst they served him in the Battle of Blackwater, even with what he'd allowed to happen to Shireen his death had hurt. But he had become somewhat friendly with Jon during their time at Castle Black, and his death and the events leading up to his resurrection had revitalized him as he realised there was one last man who might help bring peace to the broken realm. His Sister's arrival at Castle Black had signalled Jon's return to the fight even if it was reluctantly, and he had sworn to follow and his time helping the two had only made his belief in Jon stronger. He no longer cared about Melisandre's supposed prophecies about a legendary saviour; he instead put his faith in the man he saw before him.

"I accept your offer your Grace, I thank you" he finally said as he realised Jon was still waiting for his answer.

"Excellent, have a good night Ser Davos" Jon nodded pleased he had accepted his offer before turning and exiting the hall to head to his room.

Ser Davos watched him leave and smiled as he watched Sansa quickly leave and follow her Brother out of the hall, sitting back he continued to drink his mug of ale and wondered just what he would do if he was lucky enough to survive this madness.

Jon entered his room to find it vastly unchanged from when he had last seen it, clearly even when the Bolton's had held the castle no one had used this particular room. Either due to it been so far out of the way of the normal bedrooms or just lack of interest in such a small room, even as he began to remove his cloak he heard someone come in behind him and knew instinctively it was Sansa and for reasons beyond him he wished Ghost was with him instead of been outside somewhere.

"Why are you still using your old room, your King of the North now Jon?" Sansa inquired in clear confusion. "You should be using Father's room" she pointed out.

"No Sansa I shouldn't, I would never feel comfortable using Father's room not least due to the fact it was also your Mother's room and we both know how she felt about me" Jon responded with a tired sigh as he placed his cloak on a chair and turned to face her. "It would be an insult to her to stay there, no this will do me King or not" he told her. "You should Father's room, you are Lady of Winterfell after all" he added with a small smile. "I take it you want to continue the discussion about the Karstarks and the Umbers?" he inquired.

"Jon I understand your view point I do, but they betrayed our family and spat on their oaths of loyalty and thus we should strip them of all their inheritance and power so they can never threaten us again" Sansa immediately argued wanting to put her view point forward once more. "Father and Robb both paid with their lives by doing the honourable and right thing, you have to do better than that if you are to survive" she insisted heatedly. "If we are to survive" she added.

"I will not act against children Sansa, they are not responsible for the actions of their Father's just like you were not responsible for ending up married to two men who were from Families who are now our Families greatest enemies" Jon countered. "You never sought those marriages but were forced to go through with them by other people, yet there are some in the North who still look at you warily due to those marriages" he pointed out to her. "Losing control of their lands and castles for ten years should be enough to bring them back into line, both Lord Hornwood and Lord Mazin will make good wardens for them and we know they are loyal to us and they will do all they can to ensure Alys Karstark and Ned Umber are loyal to us as well" he finished as he sat down warily. "My choice is made and you will need to accept it, I value your council but on this I disagree with your viewpoint" he told her. "Both the Karstarks and the Umbers served our family for generations Sansa, punishing them so severely for a brief fall out due to personal differences and personal anger is wrong" he continued. "The Karstarks turned on us due to Robb executing Rickard and as for Smalljon Umber he turned due to his hatred of the Wildlings and wanted to destroy them" he finished.

"Did you forget that in order for Smalljon Umber to forge his alliance with Ramsey he turned over our Brother Rickon and Shaggydog resulting in both of them dying, hell our Brother died in your arms" Sansa reminded him angrily.

"And didn't you tell me our Brother was already dead during one of our planning sessions before the battle, as if you had already given him up" Jon shot back getting angry but trying to suppress it. "Do you remember that boy I mentioned hanging the one Bran's age?" he inquired taking her by surprise by changing the subject.

"Yes I do but what does that have to do with anything?" Sansa asked confused by the sudden turn in topics.

"Before he turned on me with Thorne and the rest he was my Steward as I had been Joer Mormont's, during the battle for castle Black against the Wildlings he murdered the woman I loved a Wildling woman called Ygritte" Jon confessed still feeling the ache of Ygritte's loss even now. "A part of me would never forgive him for shooting the fatal arrow that killed her, the rest understood that he did it to avenge his family who had been slaughtered in a previous Wildling raid" he informed her standing up and moving closer to her. "Smalljon Umber lost a brother and a cousin to raids by Wildlings and he had a Sister who suffered an even worse fate in that she was captured and well I think you know what they did" he trailed off and evaded saying the word as he noted the dark look that grew in Sansa's eyes. "Even after she was rescued she was never the same, no he had plenty of reason to hate the Wildlings and want revenge which is why a part of me understands why he did what he did, the rest of me will never forgive him for it but his son had nothing to do with his choices as he is younger than Bran by two years" he stated.

Sansa stared at Jon trying to work through everything he had just told her but found she could think of nothing to say, he was right in one major thing their Father would never punish children for the actions of their parents or other family members. Letting out a sigh she backed off and decided perhaps she was been a little too aggressive, he was also right in that the Umbers and the Karstarks had been loyal for generations. Also during the fight to take Winterfell back many of the houses had refused to aide them, only the smaller houses had stepped up to help and yet she had not pushed Jon to punish those who had not helped them.

"Okay Jon I will accept your choice here but you must be careful not to allow your sense of justice and willingness to do what is right lead you into danger like it did Robb and Father, you are a King now and you have to act with your head and not with your heart" Sansa warned him even as she conceded his point.

"I don't know if I can Sansa but I am sure I can count on you to caution me if I get a little too caught up in my sense of justice" Jon replied as his anger eased off and he smiled at her.

"Of course I will, I'll leave you to get some sleep Jon" Sansa assured him just as Ghost finally padded into the room glancing at them both before lying down near the open fireplace where a soft fire burned.

Sansa left the room letting him close and lock the door and continue to get ready for bed, removing his sword belt he placed it in easy reach of his bed. Even now that Winterfell had been retaken he would take no chances, been murdered by his own NIghtswatch brothers had made him wary of blind trust. He knew Ghost would sleep lightly but still best not to take chances especially with someone like Baelish in the castle, letting out a tired yawn he climbed into his bed and quickly fell into a fitful slumber.

+TWATD+

(Dragonstone)

Daenerys Targaryen slowly walked through the empty castle of her forbears feeling tiny shivers of unease sweep over her as she went, even with Tyrion, Missandei, Varys, Greyworm and her Dothraki guards accompanying the castle made her feel uneasy and hesitant but she pushed on until finally entering the great hall where the ancestral throne of her family lay. The throne had once been Aegon the Conquers before he had started his full conquest of Westeros; she wondered why the castle had been deserted? Considering its importance as a costal strongpoint, Tyrion had informed her that the previous Lord who had held the castle had been Stannis Baratheon, Stannis had been one of the rival claimants for the Iron Throne but according to Vary's messengers had perished in the North with his army. What confused her was why had he not at least left some of his people in charge of the castle so he could fall back in case of defeat, clearly Stannis had decided to abandon what had once been his home go all out in his attempt to win the throne which made him seem like a fool in her eyes. Trailing a hand over the throne she sat down briefly before remembering what Viserys had told her about the castle where she was born, she stood and headed behind the throne to find the big table that held a map of Westeros and figures representing each of the noble houses from each hold.

"Lord Varys I want you to contact your spies and gather all you can of what has happened whilst we've been at sea" she commanded turning to the bald spymaster.

"Of course my Lady" Varys responded not surprised she wanted an update as they had been at sea for at least a week maybe more, a lot could have happened in that time as he well knew.

"Greyworm, have your men search and secure the castle and surrounding area" Dany instructed turning to her loyal Unsullied commander who snapped a short nod before he turned and exited the room to do as ordered.

"I am surprised Stannis left the castle deserted" Tyrion mused as he looked around. "Most Lords I know would ensure to protect their family home beyond all else, even if he was going all in on his latest attempt for power it makes no sense for him to leave Dragonstone unguarded" he added with a shake of his head.

"From what I know about Stannis he listened to only two people the man they call the Onion Knight Ser Davos and the red priestess who has been by his side since the war of the five kings began" Varys spoke up. "It is entirely possible one of them advised a full evacuation, that to win the throne meant taking all of his supporters with him and that this castle was not nessacary anymore" he suggested.

"Then he was a fool to listen to such bad advice, granted I only met the man once during a brief visit he made to King's Landing but still he never struck me as been a fool" Tyrion shot back with a shake of his head.

"No he did not strike one as a fool, forgive me for bringing it up my lady but I remember he won quite a few battles during the rebellion and was supposed to be a sound tactician" Varys agreed glancing at Daenerys when he mentioned the rebellion but she waved him on clearly wanting to hear his knowledge of the man even if he was now dead. "But that was before this red priestess came to him, we do not know how he might have changed under her council as he very rarely visited King's Landing due to his bad relationship with his brother" he concluded.

"I suppose I should be thankful it was deserted as it makes it easier for use it as a starting point for my conquest of Westeros" Dany mused as looked over the map.

For reasons that confused her she found her gaze wondering to the Northern section of the map, she remembered her vision of King's Landing swallowed in ice and snow and could not shake the sense the North would be important in the coming struggle. Still once Lord Varys had finished gathering all the goings on from his many spies she would know what was going on everywhere, especially in the North.

"Indeed your grace, once we are fortified and know how the rest of the Kingdom stands we can begin to plan where to strike first" Tyrion stated as he nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps your grace we should discuss how we may take King's Landing without too much bloodshed" Varys suggested. "From the last message I received from my little birds is that Cersei Lannister is growing more and more isolated and power mad, her utter destruction of the great Sept is proof of this" he continued. "She used wildfire that your Father hid under the city years ago, the same wildfire he planned to burn the city to ashes at the end of the rebellion" he reminded her gently. "This act burned every Tyrell present to death along with the high sparrow and his agents along with a dozen other high born lords and ladies and hundreds of innocent civilians who were standing outside the sept" he added. "This act caused King Tommen to commit suicide and she had herself crowned Queen before his blood was even cold" he paused before continuing knowing the news of his nephew's death due to his Sisters madness had to be hard for Tyrion to hear.

Indeed Tyrion growled and closed his eyes in rage as he realised the last of his family that he truly cared for apart from Jamie was now dead, dead because his Father and Sister cared more for power than they ever did for family as they claimed. He could barely fathom how Jamie would be feeling once the news reached him; Cersei had destroyed the sept in revenge for what the high sparrow had made her do. He remembered weeks before they set sail the news that Cersei had been arrested and then made to do a walk of atonement naked through the streets; he could well imagine how enraged that had made his Sister. He had no doubt she was capable of such cold blooded murder as she was far more like Father than he or Jamie ever were, and Marcella and Tommen had now paid the price for her actions. Jamie too had paid a high price when he had his hand cut off in the war Cersei and her monster of a son Joffrey had started, a war that had consumed so many lives and even whole families and for what? He asked himself as he opened his eyes and turned and picked up a pitcher of wine and poured himself a drink.

"Tommen did not deserve to die for my Sisters sins" he all but snarled before downing his wine.

"No he did not my friend, he was the complete opposite of Joffrey, Cersei, Robert Baratheon and forgive me for saying so even your Father your grace" Varys agreed sympathetically whilst Dany looked on in sorrow for her Hand's pain. "He was probably the best King the kingdom has had for two generations and sadly he never really had a claim to the throne anyway, but my reason for bringing this up is that if we attack King's Landing we cannot possibly ignore the fact she may employ wildfire not only against us but against the people within the city" he cautioned them.

"You believe she would enact the same type of plan my Father was supposed to have been planning before he was killed by the Kingslayer?" Dany inquired turning to look at Varys.

"Cersei is paranoid, power mad and desperate as your Father was before her so yes I think it is a concern she may try and burn the city to the ground just to spite you" Varys responded. "And sadly I do not think we can rely on Jamie Lannister killing her as he did your Father, not least because even after all she has done he still loves his Sister" he added with a sigh. "Tommen's death can be laid at her hands as well as Marcella's and yet he still refuses to see the monster she has become, refuses to see the danger she represents to the kingdom" he states with an annoyed yet confused look.

"My Sister wrapped Jamie around her finger long ago Varys, they have been tangled together for so long I doubt Jamie would know what to do with himself if she ever decided to cut him out of her life" Tyrion said before pouring himself another glass of wine and quickly downing it. "I am sure she put a spin on things that blinds Jamie in seeing that it was her actions that caused the death of his last child, no I fear he may be fully lost if something does not snap him out of his blind love and loyalty to Cersei" he mused sadly as he really did not want his Brother to die.

Out of all his family his Brother had always been closest and had never had the same hatred for him that their Father and Sister always had, nor had he ever blamed him for the death of their Mother understanding that it was out of all their hands. Childbirth was always a very risky thing for any woman to go through; it was always a coin toss whether the birth would be successful or fail in some way. Sadly for their Mother the coin had fallen against her surviving and he had ended up a dwarf shunned and hated by the majority of his family.

"We have time to plan how to take King's Landing for now we should focus on finding out what the state of Westeros is so we can plan our first move" Dany cut in gaining both their attention before nodding at each of them and then turned and left with Missandei and her Dothraki guards confident both her advisors would get straight to work.

+TWATD+

(King's Landing)

Jamie Lannister poured himself a large glass of wine and then collapsed into a chair trying to wrap his mind over what had happened in the last week, his mind felt bloated from the chaos he had seen and heard. First he still felt some self-loathing in helping the Frays of all people reconquer Riverrun from the Blackfish; he despised the Frays as parasites who had help commit one of the most brutal acts he had ever seen. That his own Father had been the mastermind behind that act still chilled him, the Starks and their banner men had deserved better. Hell Ned Stark had deserved better than having his head cut off in front of his daughter due to the insanity of Joffrey, he had tried to ignore that his son was just as crazy and cruel as Aerys had been before he had killed him but now he could no longer ignore the fact. They had attended that damn wedding in good faith and been slaughtered like cattle by people they had trusted, only his Brother Tyrion had truly been against the Red Wedding no matter that it had won them the war. Now he knew from dispatches the Starks once more ruled the North and the Boltons the third party involved in the Red Wedding were now an extinct family. Somehow Ned Stark's bastard Jon Snow had rallied the North and with an army of Wildlings and Knights of the Vale had annihilated Ramsey Bolton and his army and retaken Winterfell, at least he knew Sansa Stark had finally found safety and he could count part of his vow to see the Stark Sisters home complete. He also now knew the Dragon Queen Daenerys Targaryen had finally returned to Westeros with an army made up of unsullied mercenaries and crazed Dothraki on horseback not to mention her three Dragons, so now they once more faced two powerful armies from two different directions. She also seemed to have some sort of alliance with the Ironborn, as it was their ships that had brought them across the sea. Then of course they were the events closer to home, Cersei in an act of complete madness used wildfire to destroy the great sept murdering the majority of their allies in the Tyrell family, the High Sparrow and nearly all his followers plus a dozen other lords in attendance and the innocent civilians outside the Sept and the surrounding area. It was an act that like that he had been forced him to kill Aerys when he ordered King's Landing to be burnt to the ground with wildfire during the end phase of the rebellion, so now he had to ask himself what would he have done had he been in King's Landing at the time she thought up this plan. Would he have been able to stop her from setting her plan in motion, would he have been able to kill her to avoid such destruction and death? He just didn't know.

Downing his wine he stared out of the window wondering just when the madness would end, since Robert Baratheon's Death the world had turned to madness and it seemed there was no sense of it ending anytime soon and more and more people would die due to said madness. How had it all gone to hell so quickly, perhaps had Joffrey not executed Ned Stark things might be a little better of as he would have been a valuable hostage to hold against Robb Stark more than likely preventing him taking arms against them? A sudden knock on his door roused him to his feet and he opened it to find a servant outside who told him that the Queen wanted to see him, he almost felt like sneering at Cersei's new title as she had no claim to it and no right by blood to sit on the Iron Throne but he managed to stop himself from doing so. That bastard former Maester Qyburn the supposed hand of the Queen had spies everywhere and he knew that the man wanted to get rid of him, best not to give him any advantage. Arriving in the throne room he noted Cersei on the Iron throne and as had become normal the Mountain stood to one side of her ready to kill anyone who threatened her and Qyburn stood on her other side, he looked like a parasite waiting to whisper his poison in his Sister's ears at a moment's notice.

"You requested my presence" he stated keeping a hand close to his sword for reasons that were beyond him or perhaps it was because he no longer fully trusted Cersei in her current state of mind.

"Yes we need to start planning how we are to defeat our latest enemies, the Dragon whore and now the North once more needs to be pacified because that moron Roose Bolton and his son couldn't hold on to what we gave them" Cersei spat in annoyance as if that should have been obvious. "What's worse is this was brought about by that little bitch that helped kill my son and her bastard Brother who should have died long ago, they barely had an army and yet they prevailed because the Vale came to their aid led by that conniving cunt Littlefinger so as commander of my army how do you propose we deal with this situation?" she vented and Jamie noted the small smirk that played on Qyburn's face at the way his Sister was acting making him want to pull his sword and removed the bastard's head.

"The North are no threat right now Cersei, the entire area is a mess caused not least by Ramsey Bolton's actions" Jamie responded simply. "Their army if you can call it that was savaged in the fight to retake Winterfell, and Littlefinger will not just allow Sansa Stark and Jon Snow to use his troops as they see fit as they are his power and due to that power he holds the upper hand over them and will be more than content using them to rule the North" he added. "Most of their most able commanders are already dead, Jon Snow from what I've heard is a capable warrior but he is not a capable leader and as a bastard has no chance of been proclaimed the new Lord of Winterfell and I doubt they'll trust Sansa Stark either after her marriages to two well-known enemies of the North" he reasoned. "We should focus on the Targaryen girl and her forces; they are the much bigger threat especially if she has three Dragons as reported" he concluded.

"So you advise me to just ignore the North and allow that murdering bitch and her bastard Brother to escape punishment for raising rebellion against my rule" Cersei said in an ice cold tone. "That is unacceptable, they must pay with their lives" she insisted with a wild look in her eye.

"We cannot and must not fight a war on two fronts, we need to focus on the more dire threat and that comes from the Targaryen girl and her army which is more organised and does have capable commanders who know how to lead and rage war" Jamie countered in growing frustration.

He had never believed Sansa Stark had anything to do with the death of Joffrey, sure she had plenty of reason to want his son dead after all the torture and humiliation she had been put through at Joffrey's hands. But she had never struck him as a girl capable of murder, the deaths of her Father, Brother and Mother plus the reported deaths of her younger Brothers at the hands of Theon Greyjoy had all but broken her. Of course suggesting that to his Sister was pointless as it had been trying to convince her that Tyrion had not done the deed either, she would not listen and her hatred at both were too deeply ingrained.

"If she has Dragons with her as reported we are in serious danger my Queen" Jamie just managed to stop himself from calling her by name as he had quickly learned she did not like to be addressed as anything but Queen or your grace when in a public setting. "They could burn our army to dust in a heartbeat, we need a weapon capable of fighting such creatures" he told her.

"My Queen as much as I know you would like to finally claim your revenge against the Stark girl for killing your son I must regretfully concur with your Ser Jamie, Daenerys Targaryen will not wait long before advancing on us and my latest report suggest your Brother Tyrion is with her" Qyburn finally interrupting gaining Cersei's attention immediately.

Jamie was stunned by the news that their Brother was with the Dragon Queen, hell even the possibility he had joined forces with her was stunning to him. He was even more stunned by the fact the Targaryen girl had not burnt him to cinder for what their Father had done to her family, so what had he offered that had convinced her to spare him and allow him to join her.

"He dares join our enemy, does his evilness know no bounds" Cersei hissed in outrage and hatred. "Was it not enough that he killed our Father and poisoned my Son, now he aides the Dragon whore in trying to destroy what's left of our family" she raged.

"I have already begun to construct designs for a weapon that will have the ability to bring down her Dragons if she does indeed have them" Qyburn assured her. "I should have a working prototype within the next few weeks my Queen" he added with a sinister smile that set Jamie's blood boiling. "I believe we have time as Daenerys Targaryen and her followers will first need to know the state of affairs in Westeros, that will take time to gather and then they must choose a target to strike first and we must be ready to respond when they do" he finished.

Cersei remained quiet for a few minutes as she considered the advice she had gotten and even though she still wanted Sansa's head for now she would listen and focus on the more immediate threat, but one day she would have her revenge on the red headed bitch for what she helped do to her beloved son Joffrey.

"Very well we will focus for now on the Dragon whore, have your weapon ready as quickly as possible" she said to Qyburn who bowed in acceptance of her order. "Jamie, consult with the other commanders on where she might strike first and prepare a response for when she does and ensure whoever leads said response is a capable commander" she added. "You're dismissed" she stated coldly.

Grimacing at the coldness of her tone in dismissing him he bowed before turning and exiting the room, he was at least thankful they had convinced Cersei not to fight a war on two fronts. If they had failed then he was certain they would have been doomed, there was no way in hell they could have successfully fought both the Northern army which once assembled would still be pretty formidable and the forces of the Dragon Queen. Heading back to his quarters he wondered yet again how Tyrion had integrated himself into the Dragon Queen's court, he supposed he shouldn't be too surprised as he had always been good at diplomacy. He then remembered that Tyrion had murdered their Father and he felt the same anger he had felt when it had happened, he really did not know how he would react to seeing his little Brother again.

+TWATD+

(The Twins)

Walder Frey sat alone at his high table awaiting his evening meal wondering yet again where his two idiot elder sons were after summoning them, they should have reported back by now. Movement made him turn to see a rather attractive serving wench come towards him with his meal and a goblet of line, smirking he quickly realised that this wench was not one of his daughters or a part of his extended family much to his interest. He watched as she put his goblet down and then his plate which had a very nice slice of pie on it that smelt wonderful, he felt his stomach grumble with hunger.

"I don't recognise you girl, you're not one of my family are you?" he inquired as he took a deep gulp of his wine before he began to eat his pie.

"No my Lord I am not, I come from the small village just beyond the southern end of the Twins" the girl responded easily.

Walder nodded knowing there was indeed a village where she had indicated and he wondered which of his Sons had hired her, slapping her arse he failed to note the angered look that flashed quickly through her features before she regained control of herself. He ate at least several bites of pie before he realised once more that his Sons were still not present making him snarl in anger, he hated to be kept waiting.

"Where the hell are my Son's Black Walder and Lothar, they should be here by now" he demanded to know. "What are they doing cutting their cunt hairs, tell them to come here right now" he ordered barely paying any attention to the look in the girl's eyes.

"They are already present my Lord" the girl answered with a smile that irked him before he frowned at her.

"Where?" Walder demanded to know as he looked around the empty hall.

"Here" the girl pointed out and with her hand pointed straight at the pie he had just been eating.

Feeling a sudden cold vice grip him he looked down at the pie in horror, using his fingers he pulled the top of the pie of to reveal pieces of actual human beings like finger nails and teeth inside the pie making him feel sick.

"I had a very difficult time carving them up to make this pie especially Black Walder" the girl told him with a wicked smile making him very nervous.

He then watched in complete shock as the girl seemed to rip her own face off only to reveal another beneath it, the girl now looked shorter than she had before with medium hair coming down to the top of her neck and now had brown eyes instead of the green eyes she'd once had.

"I want you to know that, my name is Arya Stark daughter of Catelyn Stark and Sister to Robb Stark who you helped butcher along with his newly pregnant Wife and his loyal Lords and bannermen" the girl said with eyes that now showed barely contained rage. "I want you to know that the last thing you are going to see before you die is a Stark looking down at you as the life leaves your body, this is for my Family and for the North" she added.

At hearing the name the girl claimed he knew his life was in mortal peril and quickly tried to flee but he was not fast enough as she grabbed him and pulled him back down, quicker than he could blink a dagger appeared and before he could do anything she sliced it across his throat and even as his life blood began to spurt out of his neck he recalled watching the same thing happen to Catelyn Stark. He struggled weakly grasping at his neck as his body became weaker and weaker, his last sight was just as the girl stated her face watching him die.

Arya Stark smiled as she watched the last twitch of Walder Frey's body feeling truly that revenge for the murder of her Mother, Brother and unknown Sister in Law and her baby had been nearly avenged. But she was not done just yet, there were still too many Frey's who'd had a hand in murdering her Family and she would not leave until they too paid the price of their cowardly act of murder. Looking down at Walder Frey's body she suddenly had a very good idea of how she could ensure the rest of the Frey's died without going through them one at a time, in a sense Walder Frey was going to help her destroy the male line of his house.


	2. Chapter 2

+TWATD+

(The Wall)

Eddison Tollett acting Lord Commander of the Night's Watch awoke feeling tired and sluggish, it had been almost a week since he had watched his friend and ally Jon Snow leave with his Sister and others in an attempt to destroy the Boltons and rescue their Brother Rickon. Since then they'd had no word of whether they had been successful, he prayed to the Old Gods that they had but he knew the odds were against it. Getting up he quickly bathed before dressing and heading out to see if there had been any trouble during the night. As soon as he stepped into the courtyard Yarik Mazin a nephew of the Lord of house Mazin and one of those who had helped protect Jon's body during his brief death came running over to him, clearly something had happened and he wondered what the young Steward would tell him.

"Lord Commander we received a raven late last night from Ser Davos Seaworth" Yarik informed him and quickly handed over the message the raven had brought.

Taking the message he unrolled it and slowly read what the former advisor of Stannis Baratheon had to say, slowly his eyes widened in surprise before a smile followed and he shook his head in wondered. It seemed not only had Jon and his Sister succeeded in reclaiming their home and avenging the betrayal the Boltons had committed they had managed to reunite the North and the Vale, and somehow Jon had wound up been named King in the North as his Brother Robb had been before his unfortunate death. The only sad piece of news was the amount of death this battle had caused and the news that Rickon, Jon and Sansa's youngest Brother had been killed by Ramsey Bolton at the beginning of the battle. He could guess the pain Jon and Sansa had to feel at the loss of their Brother especially after so many other deaths in their family, they still weren't sure what had become of Benjen Stark the best ranger the Night Watch had as he had been lost beyond the wall some time ago.

"Well at least that is one good piece of news, with Jon in charge of the North he can try and organise the Northern houses for what's to come" he mused aloud. "Plus Davos states Jon has already asked for volunteers to be sent to the wall to help us, I'll take any help we can get right now" he added.

"Do you think Jon will come back?" Yarik inquired hesitantly.

"In time Yarik in time" Edd responded with what he hoped was an encouraging smile. "Jon knows what's coming, he knows what we face and he will return to stand by us when its time" he stated. "And as King in the North as I said he can bring a lot more help than if he was just a former Commander of the Watch" he pointed out.

"I hope your right Edd" Yarik replied before he turned and walked away leaving Edd to look over the note one more time.

He wondered how Jon felt at been acclaimed King of the North by the Northern Lords, more than likely just as surprised when he was named Lord Commander he thought with a grin. Shaking his head he put the note in his pocket and headed for the elevator to the Wall itself, he needed to see if there had been any sightings of the army of the dead from the lookouts he had stationed up there.

+TWATD+

(North of the Wall)

Bran Stark awoke to find himself resting against a tree alongside Meera whilst the still unknown man who had rescued them from the army of Wights and their White Walker masters busied himself cooking some meat over a fire he had constructed.

"Who are you and why did you save us?" he inquired gaining the man's attention and making him chuckle as Meera yawned as she awoke at the sound of Bran's voice.

"I'm a ghost boy, a shadow of someone lost a long time ago" the man responded calmly as he returned to his work cooking the meat. "And I saved you because the Three Eyed Raven asked me too before his death, you are important Bran far more than you know in what is to come and thus you must live" he explained as he finished cooking and handed them both large slices of meet on a stick which they slowly took from him as they were both very hungry.

Bran looked away knowing the Three Eyed Raven may still be alive had it not been for his own foolishness is going looking for the Night King alone, he had been caught and marked whilst spying on the march of the dead King and his ever growing army. That mark was what had allowed the Night King to find and finally infiltrate the hideout that had protected the Three Eyed Raven as well as some of the last Children of the Forest for centuries, now they were all dead because he fouled up and did something he knew he should not have done. Shaking the dark depressive thoughts off as well as trying to ignore his self-loathing for his stupidity he focused on the man and the way he had said his name, it was almost as if the man knew him. He glanced at Meera who was slowly eating her meat but keeping a close watch on the man, he knew was ready to defend him at a single sign of danger.

"Who are you?" he repeated finally making the man focus once more on him before slowly reaching up and removing the cloth that covered his face to reveal features he knew very well although it was clear something very bad had happened to him in the time since they had been apart. "Uncle Benjen" he whispered in complete shock.

"Ay it's me or what's left of me" Benjen Stark responded with a nod of his head. "Meera Reed I knew your Father well, I thank you for protecting my Nephew" he added turning to Meera who startled at the mention of her Father.

"What happened to you?" Bran couldn't help but ask making Benjen sigh as he relaxed against a tree and began to tell his story.

"Was sent on a ranging by Commander Mormont with two others when we were attacked by Wights and two Walkers, Othor and Jafer were overwhelmed and killed quickly but I managed to kill the majority of the Wights with fire before I was stabbed in the back by one of the Walkers" Benjen informed them. "They left me to turn into a Wight myself but I was found by the Children of the Forest and using the same sort of magic that created the Night King stopped me from turning fully, I am still myself Bran but I am no longer fully alive" he explained.

Bran looked away for a few seconds before facing his Uncle once more. "Father's dead as is Mother and Robb" he admitted pushing aside the sense of loss which he found easier than it really should be much to his worry. "War has blazed across Westeros and thousands are dead, our House has been broken Uncle Benjen" he continued as Benjen looked down in sorrow as he learnt his Brother was dead alongside his Sister in law and one of his Nephews. "I saw Jon been killed by a mutiny led by Alliser Thorne but he was brought back by a Red Priestess, Sansa is somewhere in the wilderness and I only see darkness when I look for Rickon" he added.

Benjen had been looking down as he felt the loss of his Brother but jerked as he heard Jon had been murdered by Thone a man he had never gotten on well with but relaxed slightly when Bran said he had somehow been brought back, he didn't bother to ask how exactly it was enough to know Jon was alive. Ned had scarified so much for Jon to keep him safe and he would have felt completely broken had it all been for nought, and as long as Jon lived there was at least one last living link to his and Ned's Sister Lyanna left. He frowned when he realised there was one name Bran had left out; he looked up and pinned his eyes on Bran's face.

"And Arya?" he demanded to know.

"Alive but she is in a very dark place intent of gaining vengeance on all those who had wronged our family" Bran admitted with a sigh and feeling a shiver run up his spine as he remembered seeing just what his older Sister was now capable off. She had changed so very much in their time apart, and he feared she may never return to what she once was.

"I wish there was something I could do to help but our focus has to be on the threat coming from the Night King, I can't cross the Wall again Bran but you must" Benjen finally said knowing that no matter how much he wished otherwise nothing else mattered than combating the threat of the Night King and his army.

It hurt to admit it but it was sadly the truth of the matter, Jon had to know by now just what they were facing and he had to ensure the Night's Watch was ready to fight the battle it had been truly created for. He watched as Bran and Meera finished their meal and knew time was against him, whilst he wished he could stay and talk with his Nephew some more he couldn't as their enemies would be closing in on them quickly. Getting up he got his horse ready and moved to put Bran on it, Meera moved to help clearly sensing the urgency of his movements.

"I'll take you as far as I can so you can see the Wall Bran, get back across it and find Jon" he instructed as he moved Bran to his horse and then helped Meera up as well. "Help him understand the enemy, help him prepare to face it as he will have a part to play in the war ahead as will you a most important role" he insisted.

"I know he will as will another who has only just returned to Westeros, his Aunt Daenerys Targaryen" Bran stated somewhat blankly startling Benjen at his tone.

"So you know the truth of his birth" Benjen mused. "No matter who sired him he was raised as your Brother and in the end that is what matters, be careful how you inform him of his parentage as it will not be easy for him to hear" he cautioned his Nephew as he guided the horse through the forest towards Castle Black. "Also be careful Bran not to get lost in your new powers, you are the new Three Eyed Raven but you must hold onto your humanity and not allow your ability to see beyond the now to overwhelm and destroy your" he advised worried Bran might not be strong enough to hold onto himself. "Meera you have to help him hold onto himself, remind him who Bran Stark is so he can fully fulfil his role in the war to come" he added to which Meera nodded.

Benjen's Stark's advice confirmed her fears as she had noted Bran had begun to change since he had begun to learn how to use his powers, it was suitable but he was changing becoming slightly colder and more emotionless as if he was losing who he was every time he used his powers. Now she knew it was indeed happening and it was up to her to help keep Bran whole, it was up to her to ensure he did not lose his personality and become something he was never meant to be. She and Brother had sworn they would do all they could to help Bran, that vow had sadly cost Jojen his life not that he would have changed his mind even if he knew it would have ended that way and it was always possible her Brother had known it would. His own abilities were always stronger than hers, he might have seen his death might have been nessacary to succeed in their mission and not told her to spare her the agony of the knowledge, what she had not counted on was falling in love with Bran and that is exactly what had happened. She didn't know if Bran returned her feelings even though he did seem to like and enjoy her company, but she would continue to follow and protect him for as long as she could and hopefully when this was all over and the Night King was defeated she prayed that she and Bran might find a happy ending if he did indeed share her feelings.

"I swear I'll do whatever it takes to keep him as he is" she finally stated.

"Good he'll need your help, you are his lifeline when he uses his power to go into the past the reminder of who and what he is" Benjen told her just as the previous Three Eyed Raven had told him before his death.

Benjen nodded as they finally cleared the forest and showed the sight of the Wall and more importantly Castle Black, turning he helped both Meera and Bran down and then moved to unhook the sledge Meera had been using to carry Bran. Granted it would still be a long trek to the gate entrance, but at least they were in sight of it.

"Keep moving to the Wall, the scouts in the crow nests will see you coming and they will open the gate to check you out" Benjen instructed them. "Remember what I said Bran, find Jon and help him prepare for what is to come, learn how to use your powers but do not lose yourself in them or you may fail in the task that has been set before you" he reminded his Nephew before he turned and remounted his horse. "May all the gods that exists go with you, farewell" he added before he urged his mount back into the forest.

Bran and Meera watched him go silently knowing there was no point in trying to call him back ask him to come with him, he had already said he couldn't cross the Wall again. Meera helped Bran back into the sledge before moving back to the reigns and then began pulling once more; at least the end of his leg of their journey was almost over.

+TWATD+

(Citadel, Oldtown)

Samwell Tarly was truly amazed at all the many books the Citadel contained, he had known the place was big but he'd had no idea just how big it truly was. Of course this also presented a problem as it meant finding what he was looking for was going to be all the harder, the books on dragonglass, Wights, Valyrian steel and most importantly the Night King and the White Walkers could be anywhere. It would take time to find them and even when he did then he had to find the relevant information that will aide them win the war, and he knew the worst part was that the maesters wouldn't just let him have access to anything he wanted. He was basically nothing more than a newcomer who had no credit to his name or life, he had to work and work hard to gain their trust and prove his worth to have access to the information he needed. Sadly the work the Maesters had him doing at the moment was truly the worst he had ever done, he thought the jobs his Father had once had him doing had been bad as had his jobs in the Night's Watch but neither bested this for truly awful work. But he had to keep at it or he would be booted out of the Citadel and his mission here would fail, he couldn't allow that to happen. Continuing his duties he wondered how Gilly and little Sam were doing in his room where he had left them, it was against the rules to have women and children within the Citadel but Gilly had refused to stay in Oldtown and they didn't really have the coin to stay in an inn for long.

+TWATD+

(Winterfell)

Petyr Baelish sat in his quarters within the castle going through multiple schemes to break the bond Sansa had with her bastard half Brother and now King in the North Jon Snow, the hailing of the bastard as King had he admitted taken him by surprise. He had never expected such a show of support for someone like Jon Snow, it had never happened before in the history of Westeros and it was a problem and a barrier to his ambitions. Still he was a clever man and whilst Jon Snow was a capable warrior he was clearly not versed in politics, he could see the uncertainty in his eyes as he spoke to the Lords of the North and how he tried to sound strong when clearly he was unsure what to actually say to them. His biggest ally from within the nobility seemed to be the young Lady Mormont, one of the rare few women who had risen to leadership of her house more than likely due to the many deaths in the wars that had just been fought. His knowledge of the North he had to concede was limited as he had spent little time here in the past as he had never truly gotten on with Ned Stark, a man he had hated with a passion for marrying the woman he had loved. But he had gotten his revenge on Ned when he had served him up to the Lannister's and with a few whispers in Joffrey's ear after his arrest his death had been assured, then tragedy had struck when Catelyn had been killed during the Red Wedding something he'd had no hand in and he cursed Tywin Lannister, Roose Bolton and Walder Frey for their parts in it.

Still even with the loss of his beloved Catelyn he had turned his attention to her eldest daughter who so resembled her in personality unlike the wild child Arya Stark who more than likely was long dead, since spirting her away from King's Landing he had been manipulating and trying to forge the same sort of hunger for power within Sansa Stark. It had been a very slow process but he was certain he had begun to succeed over the last year or so, her treatment at the hands of Ramsey Bolton would surely left him emotionally vulnerable to his whispered poison but he had to be careful how he went about it. Clearly Jon Snow was not as trusting of him as most were hence not naming him as a member of his council, however that gave him an opening to challenge him on this score as were it not for the Vale the battle to reclaim Winterfell would have been lost. Yes he could force Jon Snow to give him a seat on his council, from there he could take the measure of the Lords of the more powerful houses so he could begin to formulate plans to manipulate them or corrupt them to his own purposes. Clearly the new King in the North had to die if he was to advance his plans, he didn't believe in the man's stories of mythical White Walkers and the army of the dead but the fact Sansa did showed she was still naïve and far too trusting which would help him.

Jon walked through the familiar halls of his home towards the great hall with the presence of a guard he had found outside his room when he awoke, when questioned the man had reported Ser Davos and Sansa had assigned him and not to leave his side even within Winterfell. Whilst he understood their concern he was a little put out by having someone following him around, he had Ghost by his side most time and his Direwolf was a perfect guard. He then had to admit it was probably not a bad idea, the last time he had gone somewhere alone he had been drawn into a trap and murdered and Ghost had not been with him at the time. Entering the hall he noted some of the Lords were already up and eating as was Sansa, he moved to the central seat and sat down and was immediately served with food and a mug of ale by a serving girl who he smiled and thanked before he tucked into his meal. He frowned as he noted Baelish enter the hall and move quickly to the table where Lord Yohn Royce one of the Lords of the Vale sat, he easily noted the look of distaste on Royce's face as Baelish joined him. Clearly the two were not friends thus he wondered what Baelish had done to alienate the man, he kept a close eye on the two as Baelish discussed something that Royce at least seemed to grudgingly agree on. He may not be great at politics but he was good at reading people's expressions and body language at least most of the time when he was not been blinded by his emotions, that was how Olly had led him into Thorne's trap he had allowed his emotions at the idea of Uncle Benjen been alive cloud his judgement. Had he controlled himself better he might have seen through Olly's actions, finishing his meal he began to slowly drink his ale and he considered how to proceed.

"I don't like the look of how Lord Royce is responding to Littlefinger" Sansa whispered to him almost startling him. "He's up to something" she advised.

"Ay I had the same thought" Jon assured her in the same quiet tone. "I know he helped you Sansa but I will not be allowing him to gain any kind of real power here" he told her.

"And you shouldn't, like I told you Jon only a fool trusts Littlefinger" Sansa agreed pleased Jon had so quickly caught on to the threat that Baelish represented. "It's been a slow process for me to realise he never had my interest at heart, that he was using me for his own merits and then he told me what he truly wants" she admitted.

"Which is?" Jon inquired surprised Sansa seemed willing to finally tell him some of the things she had been holding back.

"Not here, he has eyes watching Jon" Sansa replied with a shake of her head unsure whether she should tell the truth about the things Littlefinger had done as she knew Jon would then act to make him pay.

She was scared that should Jon move against Littlefinger it might end up costing Jon his life as it had so many others as the man always seemed to be three steps ahead of everyone else, many had already died due to Littlefinger's machinations including her Aunt Lysa. Pushed out of the Moon doors by the man she believed loved her and because of her own naïve foolish trust in Littlefinger he had gotten away with it, she had been a fool and should have told Lord Royce and the other Lords and Ladies of the Vale the truth. But she hadn't and because Littlefinger still lived he posed a direct threat to one of the last members of her family, she didn't know where Bran and Arya were but she prayed fervently that they were still alive and unit she saw a body or was told of their passing she would hold onto hope they were alive. She would do all she could to protect Jon just as she knew he would do the same for her, movement made her turn to see Littlefinger and Lord Royce approaching with the two other Lords who had come with them from the Vale.

"Your Grace I hope I am not interrupting your meal but my fellow Vale Lord's and I wish a moment of your time" Baelish stated as he arrived at the main table.

"I am mostly finished thank you now Lord Baelish now how can I help you and your fellow Vale Lords?" Jon easily responded.

"I do not want to sound disrespectful Your Grace but last night you named your council and I could not help but realise that you failed to add a member from the Vale into said council, considering our considerable support during the battle to retake your home that seems a very poor return" Baelish replied with a thin smile. "As one of the largest group of support you have I would think we deserve a place on your council do we not?" he added to which Lord Royce and his fellow Lords nodded in agreement even if again Lord Royce looked like it was very reluctantly he was agreeing with Baelish of all people.

Jon leaned back in his chair and glanced at Sansa and noted she looked like she had to concede Baelish's point, and as much as he wished he could refute it he couldn't as they did indeed deserve a seat on his council but if Baelish thought he was going to be chosen then he was sadly mistaken and perhaps by choosing Lord Royce he could find out if the man could be an ally against Baelish.

"You are correct of course Lord Baelish and it was wrong of me to forget the help the Vale has provided my family, and the North in general by coming to our aide during our fight to regain Winterfell" he finally said and noted the slight smirk that appeared for a second on Baelish's face before it vanished as he seemed to have won his point. "Lord Royce I would welcome you into the council as I am sure as Protector of the Vale until my Sisters cousin comes of age Lord Baelish will be too busy and may need to return to the Vale at any moment, do you accept?" he added turning to the older man who first looked surprised and then pleased.

"I do your Grace and I am happy to lend my advice and support as your Father was someone I considered a friend and helping his children would be my honour especially as the Vale failed to aid the North when your Father was killed and your Brother Robb went to war" Lord Royce agreed feeling the urge to laugh at the look of anger that passed over Baelish's face as Jon Snow chose someone other than himself to sit on the council.

He managed to control the urge as it was not help him as Baelish had already threatened him once before and sadly Baelish had too much control over Robin Arryn the true ruler of the Vale, still it did him good to see him not getting his way with the newly crowned King in the North. He knew little of Ned Stark's bastard Son but clearly Lady Sansa trusted him and cared for him as he had observed them together, and been Ned's Son he would have been raised just as his other children had with the same kind of honour and sense of justice Ned himself had lived by.

"Then the matter is settled, I hope this calms your concern Lord Baelish" Jon said turning to gaze at Littlefinger as did Sansa who was doing her best not to grin at Jon's solution to the sudden problem.

"Of course your Grace I thank you" Baelish responded with a nod of his head even though he was seething inside at been ignored in favour of the old foolish Lord Royce but it confirmed that Jon Snow had no trust in him and Sansa sadly was not going to intervene on his behalf as he was certain from her perspective Jon had done what he had wanted by giving one of the Vale Lords a position on Jon's council. "And of course you are correct I may need to leave to aide Lord Robin" he added before turning and exiting the hall whilst Lord Royce and his fellow Lords returned to their table.

"Nicely played" Sansa whispered with a small grin. "I think Lord Royce is someone we can trust if we can figure out how loyal he is to Littlefinger which from what I have seen is not much at all" she added.

"I was thinking something similar earlier but we must be careful, we have no idea what kind of hold Baelish might have on any of them" Jon responded. "Lord Royce clearly does not like Baelish yet he obeys him and does not dare act against him" he pointed out.

"Because of Littlefinger's control of my cousin, all it takes is a word from him and Robin will do what he wants" Sansa admitted with a dark sigh. "Later on we'll have a ride together and then we'll talk about those things I have not told you" she told him to which he nodded and watched in concern as she stood and left with Ghost watching her movement carefully as if he hoped his littermate Lady might suddenly appear but sadly Lady was long dead killed on the spiteful orders of Cersei.

Reaching down he ran his hand over Ghost's fur wondering just how many of Ghosts siblings were still alive, he knew Grey Wind was gone killed with Robb at the Red Wedding and sadly Shaggydog and been murdered by Smalljon Umber. But what of Summer, and Nymeria? Were either of them still alive, he recalled briefly seeing what looked like Summer and Shaggydog attacking Orell's hunting party he had been a part of before leaving to warn Castle Black of the coming Wildling attack. He wished now he had stayed and looked around just in case his Brothers had been close, perhaps had he done so Rickon might still be alive as might Shaggydog.

"Come on Ghost time for you to get your own breakfast" he said shaking of his depressing thoughts and headed outside with his guard and Ghost in toe so he could feed his friend.

+TWATD+

(Dragonstone)

Dany watched as Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion flew over her ancestral castle, it seemed symbolic to her to once more have Dragons flying over this place as this was where Aegon the Conqueror had begun his conquest and forced the Targaryen dynasty. A dynasty that had last generations only to fall at the end due to her Father's madness and the rash actions of her Brother Rhaegar, who for reasons unknown had supposedly kidnapped or run away with Lyanna Stark thus providing the spark that had led to the rebellion against her family. What was the truth; she recalled how Viserys had always blamed Lyanna Stark for beguiling Rhaegar and seducing him away from his wife Elia Martell. However she had long ago learned that Viserys always told a rather limited view of what actually happened, a view tainted by his own hatred of those who had cast down their family and his own growing madness. She did not believe Rhaegar would have been so easily swayed away from his family by a pretty face, no there had to be something more to the story but sadly she would probably never know what it was as the last man who might have had any idea Ned Stark was now dead.

She supposed she should be happy that nearly all those who had taken part in the rebellion were now dead and especially Ned Stark, who had been a close friend and ally of the usurper Robert Baratheon. But she hated not knowing what truly caused the rebellion that destroyed her family, hated not knowing why Rhaegar chose to do whatever it was he did with Lyanna Stark. What had her Brother been thinking? Sudden movement made her turn to see Tyrion making his way over to where she stood; he was in a way a reminder of the betrayal his family had perpetrated against her own family but she did not hold him responsible for the actions of his Father or Brother. Tyrion had known when he came to her that she could have him killed instantly if she wanted and yet he still came, since then he had proved an invaluable councilor which was why she made him her Hand.

"I've set a council meeting for tomorrow afternoon my lady, Varys should have some news for us by then of how things stand in Westeros currently" Tyrion informed her.

Dany nodded in understanding and contemplated what he knew of Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark, probably not much as he would have been a child then but perhaps his Father might had said something.

"Tell me why do you think my Brother Rhaegar chose to either kidnap or run away with Lyanna Stark?" she inquired clearly taking Tyrion by surprise by her topic choice.

"Maybe I inquire why ancient history is on your mind your Grace." Tyrion inquired wondering where her head was at.

"I hate mysteries and why Rhaegar risked so much at such a critical time like he did has always bothered me, I can't trust what Viserys told me as his view of the past was always clouded by his own madness and hate" Dany responded turning to face him fully. "That act helped spark the rebellion that destroyed my family and left me in exile, and I want to know why he did it was it just a moment of lust as most believe or was there possibly another motive behind it" she went on. "If I am to rule Westeros I must learn from the mistakes of my family so they are not made again, I must also understand the people I wish to rule is that not so?" she inquired.

"Indeed so, your Grace" Tyrion agreed pleased she was actually seeing this without his or Vary's advice, it was why he believed in her so much. Unlike most rulers she seemed to instinctively grasp certain aspects of what it meant to rule, instead of taking everything for granted due to their birth right. "To be honest many have speculated on why Rhaegar took Lyanna if indeed he did, some have whispered they ran away together after falling in love at the Tourney of Harrenhal others whisper that Rhaegar helped her run from her betrothal to Robert as she hated him and of course for the majority of the North they believe the tale of him kidnapping her and forcing her to love him" he informed her. "Sadly none of us will know the truth of why they vanished like they did and the last one who might have known was Ned Stark and my bastard of a Nephew killed him, a sad end for a good man" he added with a shake of his head.

Indeed he recalled that event was why his Father had send him to King's Landing to act as acting Hand, to keep Joffrey under control but sadly that proved to be rather hard especially with Cersei doing all she could to stop him. Joffrey's death could be laid at her feet just as Marcella's and Tommen's can as her stupidity in codling him and allowing to act so rashly was his downfall, and more than likely it would be his Sister's downfall as well.

"A good man, he was Robert Baratheon's best friend and aided him in destroying my family need I remind you" Dany couldn't help but argue as her view of Ned Stark was still somewhat coloured by the stories Viserys had told her as a child. "He didn't know the truth any more than I do now and yet it was enough for him to go to war and destroy an entire family, and I am certain as one of Robert's friends he had a hand in Elia Martell's deaths along with her children" she added angrily as the pain of her loss old or not hit her once more.

Tyrin stayed silent as he saw no point in discussing or arguing over the qualities of a man long dead, best to steer this conversation to something a bit less touchy he thought.

"Perhaps we should let history lie your Grace, we have far more important things to discuss" Tyrion suggested. "I have been considering where to strike first and I do have a suggestion which I was going to bring up in council but seen as we are here I might as well tell you now so you can have some time to think about it" he told her.

Dany decided her Hand was right and it did not do to dwell too much on the past especially as right now there were far too many other important things to do, she could indulge in wondering about the past and mystery solving once she had won the war and ruled as Queen.

"And what is your suggestion?" she inquired with interest as she pushed aside her anger and loss.

"That we remove the ancestral seat of Lannister power from the board, Casterly Rock has been a fortress for my family as well as a gold mine as I suggest we take it from them" Tyrion explained with a grin having no idea that his Father had admitted to Cersei that the mines beneath their ancestral home had run dry some time ago.

Dany stared at Tyrion as she thought over his suggestion and had to admit it sounded like a sound plan and a useful one, if it removed a large resource from the Lannister Queen's hands. But she couldn't see Cersei just allowing her to march on her ancestral home, she would have to commit a large force to ensure it was taken and could be help.

"They would respond with their own large force so how do you suggest we stop them?" she inquired even as Drogon landed a few feet from them with a roar.

"I was thinking of a secondary attack to draw off the majority of their army" Tyrion answered calmly. "But to ensure it works the target will have to be a big one and central to Cersei's power base" he added sure if he could pick the right target his plan would succeed.

"Then think of the right target and present it to us tomorrow" Dany instructed him before she turned and began to walk closer to Drogon the one Dragon that never let anyone but Daenerys near.

Tyrion knew he had been dismissed and thus turned and headed back to the castle thinking of where to strike that would draw the majority of Cersei's armies, he just hoped wherever it was he picked as the target Jamie would not be sent to defend it or to Casterly Rock to retake it.

+TWATD+

(North of the Wall)

Bran kept looking around as he felt something he had not felt since they had fled the cave of the Three Eyed Raven, frowning he thought he heard what sounded like low growling or yelping and he felt his pulse jumped suddenly.

"Meera stop wait" he called out to his friend and as much as he had tried to ignore or stop the woman he was in love with.

He didn't recall just when he realised his feelings for Meera had changed but they had and rather fast at that, she was unlike most girls or women he knew except for Arya and from the small descriptions his Father had made his Aunt Lyanna and he had seen in is visions Lyanna had been much like Arya had been as a child. He managed to turn himself around in his sledge and stared back at the forest from where they had come, they hadn't gotten very far and he knew Meera was tired as was he. Meera came to kneel beside and pulling her knife she watched with him, for minutes there was nothing and then suddenly out of the snow covered forest there was movement. Limping badly on his hind legs came Summer badly wounded but still moving, Bran instantly used his power to warg to touch Summer's mind and instantly felt the familiar comforting presence of his Direwolf who had he given up for dead when he stayed behind to protect them from the army of Wights that attacked the cave.

"It's Summer but how?" Meera noted in complete shock having also giving up the chance of the loyal Direwolf surviving.

"They must have left him for dead in their rush to get to us" Bran speculated as Summer neared them. "They did it to Uncle Benjen remember he told us, clearly he wasn't as dead as they assumed" he pointed out.

"But your Uncle also said he was left because they expected him to turn into one of them, does that mean Summer might also turn?" Meera inquired hesitantly as the Direwolf finally reached them and then collapsed clearly in pain and exhausted

"I don't think so Meera as he wounds are fatal like my Uncle's probably were" Bran responded as his gaze met that of Summer who wined. "We need to patch up his wounds as best we can and quickly, clearly his back legs have taken some damage but he can still move" he added.

Meera was already moving pulling out strips of cloth from the small bad that had been in the sledge along with Bran, she hoped Summer was strong enough to reach the gate with them once she was finished as she had come to respect the strength of loyalty of the great beast. Bran ran his hand over Summer's fur feeling the rapid beating of his loyal friends heart, he was overjoyed that he had survived the confrontation in the cave.

"His eyes are still yellow so I think he will be fine but we'll keep a close eye on him, also when I touched his mind everything seemed normal like when I have done it before" he mused.

"I hope you're right Bran, if he did turn he'd be a very great threat" Meera pointed out as she continued her work. "I suggest once we reach the Wall we lock Summer up in a room until we can be a hundred percent sure he is still alive, or won't turn" she advised.

"As much as I might want to argue I can see your point Meera" Bran reluctantly agreed as it was best they not take a chance that this could be some kind of trap by the Night King.

"I've done the best I can with his wounds but he needs a real Maester to look over these wounds" Meera finally said a few minutes later. "We need to keep moving, it'll probably be dark by the time we get even close to the Wall" she told him.

"I know Meera but I think Uncle Benjen will be buying us some time so don't push yourself I know you're tired far more than I" Bran replied turning to look her in the eye. "I wish I wasn't crippled so you wouldn't have to keep dragging me around, at least once we reach Castle Black you'll be able to rest properly" he added to which she smiled touched by his concern that she was pushing herself too hard which she probably was but with them so close now to been somewhere safe she would not stop.

Picking up the reigns that tied to the sledge she began to pull it forward once more, glancing behind her she noted Summer slowly push himself back to his feet and begin to follow. His movements were slow and unsteady and it was clear each move of his back legs hurt but the Direwolf kept moving, nodding her head she focused on the outline of Castle Black and the Wall and kept moving.

+TWATD+

(The Twins)

Arya Stark grinned as she made preparations for the night ahead; in her disguise as Walder Frey she'd had the man's wives send out summons to all of Walder Frey's oldest male sons and grandsons who were not children. She remembered one of her Father's greatest beliefs and that was not to punish children for the actions of their parents or other family members, the ones she'd had summoned all had taken part in the Red Wedding and now they would pay for their actions. Not one of Walder's wives or daughters dared make much eye contact with her which helped her easily move around, they also dared not question her out of fear of punishment. Yes by tonight the Frey family apart from the women and children would be wiped out, and the blood of her family would be finally fully avenged.


	3. Chapter 3

+TWATD+

(King's Landing)

Jamie stood looking over a map of the south alongside his Uncle Kevan who by a miracle had escaped death when Cersei destroyed the great Sept, he had been attacked on his way by two unknown attackers and the delay had saved his life. But he had not been happy since that moment, but he could do little once his Sister had herself declared Queen. She had stripped of been Hand of the King so she could give it to Qyburn a man who indulge every whim without argument, Kevan had stayed only out of loyalty to the family name and the memory of their Father and thus had taken a place as one of the army's leading Generals alongside him. Which to be honest he was pleased about as Kevan in his youth had been a noted Knight of some renown, he may not have been in his Father's league but he was good with military matters as he was in court politics. One thing that bothered him was the fact the two attackers had never been identified, he worried who had sent them after his Uncle and why. The Lannister's had plenty of enemies that was true but for this to happen inside the capital made him worry it was an internal threat, his mind strayed from thinking of the worse answer to his concern as it was too depressing.

"So Uncle where do you think Tyrion will advise a first strike against?" Jamie inquired as he knew like him Kevan had a more easy relationship with his Brother well before he had killed their Father. He knew since then Kevan had a rather more dark view of Tyrion, not that he blamed him as it was difficult not see such a thing for what Tyrion had dared to do.

"You shouldn't need me to tell you that Jamie as it should be clear to anyone where he would advise striking against, not just as a blow against Cersei but also in a sense a blow against Tywin's ghost" Kevan responded bluntly trying not to allow his anger at what his Nephew had done cloud his judgement.

He had never had the same level of hatred and adverse relationship with Tyrion that Tywin and Cersei had; he had looked more favourable on the youngest Son of his Brother Dwarf or not just as Jamie had. He had never understood Cersei and Tywin's need to blame Tyrion for Joanna's death as a baby could not mean to kill anyone it was just bad luck or as some would say a curse from the old gods, he had heard some whisper at the time that it was a just punishment for what Tywin had allowed or ordered to happen to Elia Martell and her Children. No everyone knew childbirth was dangerous for any woman; birthing one baby could be classed as lucky but like his own Wife birthing more than one he classed as lucky. But now Tyrion had committed a crime he could not forgive him for no matter what Cersei and Tywin had done to him over the years nothing absolved him of murdering Tywin, it was an act of Kinslaying one of the greatest crimes in their world and it was in his view unforgivable. Shaking these dark thought he refocused on his oldest Nephew who was looking over the map thoughtfully, he stayed silent waiting to see if Jamie would indeed see the obvious conclusion to his own question.

"Of course how could I have not have seen it straight off when Cersei gave me this task, Tyrion would want to strike at the heart of our family as a final insult to our Father" Jamie stated as the answer finally hit him a few seconds later and he really did feel somewhat blind for not seeing it quicker.

"Indeed he will advise striking Casterly Rock not only as the ancestral home of our family but to remove what he believes still to be a precious resource, the gold mines beneath it" Kevan nodded before talking glad he didn't have to point it out to Jamie who was himself a capable commander and Solider but he had suffered some setbacks since this mess started and it had he noted affected his confidence and personality.

"What do you mean by still believes to be a precious resource?" Jamie asked in confusion.

"The mines are dry Jamie and have been for some time but Tywin decided it was best not to advertise this fact, our family is in debt to the Iron Bank and we need a fresh source of income sooner rather than later" Kevan answered with a sigh not surprised Tywin had not confided in Jamie about this even though Cersei seemed to have some idea he had noted when they had talked once before about money.

Jamie was annoyed to only be learning this now and he did not doubt that his Sister had known about this and just not told him, and yet Father had continually tried to get him to become his heir to the Rock so why not tell him this rather important fact? He wondered. Glancing at the map he suddenly realised that Casterly Rock was then just useful as a garrisoned fortress, but one that could be easily cut off and besieged which gave him an idea. He recalled the meeting just before his last with Cersei when she had told him that Olenna Tyrell had sided with the Dragon Queen in response to her families death in the great Sept not that he blamed her, that meant Highgarden was now a target and a rich one at that. He did not doubt that Cersei had her eye on claiming those riches, and he now had an idea how.

"I have an idea Uncle but I don't know how you will respond to it as it means giving up Casterly Rock if even for a short time" he finally said into the ensuring silence.

"Then let's hear it, I'll take any plan that will end this war quickly and as I said the Rock is useless except as a fortress" Kevan responded so very tired of war and bloodshed having already lost both his Sons in the War of the Five Kings.

He couldn't help blame Jamie somewhat for their deaths as it was his escape and the death of the Karstark boy that had led Rickard Karstark to murder his Sons; sadly in war one never truly considers the consequences of their actions especially when one's life is one the line. He had only a daughter left now and he doubted he and his Wife would be able to Father another Son and Heir, he meant to do all he could to ensure she survived and enjoyed a more peaceful time.

"We garrison a small force at Casterly Rock but make sure to make it look like a vastly important target for us to keep, we'll draw the Dragon's Queen's forces in no matter who she sends the Unsullied or the Dothraki and the cut them off from been able to retreat" Jamie explained. "If she sends them by ships we can use the Greyjoy fleet to destroy her own, it will at least put that crazed bastard to work and with luck he'll get himself killed" he added. "Whilst they are focused on capturing what is now a useless target to use for now, I will lead the army straight for Highgarden and knock the unprepared Tyrell's out of the war" he continued with a smile. "I would bet my life that Olenna Tyrell is still reeling from the loss of her family at the Sept, we can take advantage of that and remove them as a threat and we can them claim the rich resources there for our own as we know the Tyrell's are pretty wealthy" he pointed out. "That should be something that will please Cersei and hopefully calm her down so she will listen to better council that Qyburn's" he finished.

"I wouldn't count on it, she likes Qyburn because he doesn't argue with her and just does as she says" Kevan shot back with a shake of his head. "Sycophants are all she wants now, so they will shine shit up her arse and tell her everything she wants to hear" he added bitterly still angered that his own Niece had stripped him of his position as Hand just to give it to such a man like Qyburn. "Still your plan has merit, we can also reclaim Casterly Rock once we have destroyed the Dragon Queen's armies" he mused. "But we best put this before Cersei before we proceed or she may have both our heads for daring to give up the family seat of power" he warned to which Jamie nodded and both men turned and headed out to the throne room.

"One thing Uncle, who do you think sent those assassins after you?" Jamie inquired quietly not wanting to be overheard.

"If I had to guess it was Qyburn, the man wants to be the only voice in Cersei's ear and having me killed would certainly have removed me but then again had I made it to the Sept I would have been blown up as well and Qyburn would have known that so why bother hiring assassins to kill me" Kevan answered coming to a stop and answering just as quietly. "Then again it could be someone with a grudge against our family, either way we need to watch our backs as we are both targets from whoever was behind it and especially if it was Qyburn" he warned his Nephew. "As I said he wants to be Cersei's only advisor" he stated before he started to walk again to which Jamie nodded knowing he was correct before following.

Entering the throne room they find Cersei reading something which she quickly puts way and focusing on them, thankfully Qyburn is absent which is strange not that Jamie would miss the bastard who in his view was poisoning his Sister with madness. The Mountain stepped forward as they came near with his hand resting on his sword, Jamie felt a shiver pass over him wondering whether the man was truly alive or not? They came to a halt and bowed and then waited for Cersei to speak.

"You have something to say?" Cersei inquired somewhat disinterested as she been focused more on trying to find a way to finally kill Sansa Stark for been part of the plot to murder her beloved Son Joffrey, and seen as both Jamie and Qyburn were against focusing on the North she'd had to look at other options.

"Yes your Grace we believe we've come up with a plan that will make a good dent in the Dragon Queen's forces and remove Highgarden as a threat before they can fully martial their forces against us" Jamie responded disliking the tone Cersei now used with him more and more often. "It was also allow us access to their gold which we know is substantial, but it means sacrificing something that I do not believe our Father would ever have agreed too" he added noting the look of greed that suddenly appeared on his Sister's face at the word gold and he wondered where this dark, power mad greedy witch had been hiding as Cersei had not been like this before.

Or perhaps a small piece of himself whispered she had always been like this and he'd just preferred not to see it, blinded by his love for her. That small whisper was all that remained of the man he had once been before he had been forced to kill his own King, the man who had once believed in honour and Knightly vows of duty and justice. He had been consumed by his love for Cersei, had committed monstrous crimes to ensure her safety and to keep their love a secret such as when he had pushed Bran Stark a boy of ten out of the window of a tower where he was left paralyzed. The boy was lucky to have lived and he should be thankful he had survived, there was no reason to kill a child ever and yet he had tried due to his willingness to do what Cersei wanted. Now with the way she was treating him he had to wonder if it had all been worth it, Cersei's actions had by all rights condemned Marcella and Tommen to death one by poison and the other by his own hand, he still remembered the helplessness as Marcella first admitted she was happy he was her Father and then died in a most brutal way seconds later and he was unable to do anything about it. Tommen had committed suicide after Cersei had blown up the Sept and killed Margaery Tyrell his wife, was this punishment for acts like almost killing Bran Stark? He wondered.

"And what is it we would have to sacrifice?" Cersei demanded to know sharply narrowing her eyes at Jamie.

"Casterly Rock, it will be where Tyrion would advise a first strike and whilst I would usually council against giving up our family ancestral home in this case it could quicken the end of this war" Jamie responded. "And there is another point in that if as I believe the Dragon Queen would use her own ships to deliver her troops to take the Rock then we can use Euron Greyjoy to destroy her fleet which we know to be about a hundred and odd ships stolen from the Greyjoy fleet when Yara and Theon Greyjoy fled the Iron Islands" he explained.

"The Rock as a resource for gold is over your Grace, the mines are dry but I am certain Tyrion does not know this fact as I cannot see that Tywin would have bothered to inform him of the fact and thus he would still believe we rely on it for our wealth" Kevan added in after Jamie finished speaking.

"Yes Father wouldn't have told that murdering dwarf anything, he only admitted that fact to me as he was ordering me to marry the Tyrell boy for the wealth it would give us access too" Cersei agreed after thinking it over quickly.

She no longer cared for the ancestral home as it was useless in her eye, as had been pointed out the mines that had once brought mass wealth to her family were dry. And she ruled King's Landing now as her Son's had before her, this was her home now and the most important city as far as she was concerned.

"You have my permission to put your plan into motion just ensure it works, I will send word to Euron to prepare his fleet for the battle" she quickly ordered. "But Jamie ensure you do bring the wealth of Highgarden back with you as I have need of it for the future" she commanded even as her Brother bowed in response.

"Of course your Grace, one problem however is taking Highgarden with as little loss as possible" Jamie stated making her frown as she hated hearing problems no matter whom from. "I was hoping we could convince one of their vassal houses to aide us if we can find the right Lord" he told her.

Cersei smirked liking the sound of that as betrayal had aided their family in the last war when it offered up the lives of the false King in the North Robb Stark, his pregnant Wife and his stuck up Mother as well as his entire army. Thus she thought why would betrayal not serve them here in this new war, she would summon the Lord's currently in the city and she knew some Lords of the Tyrell's vassal houses were still here. Then she would find the one man willing to aide them, either by bribery or pride she knew there would be at least one willing to turn.

"Begin preparations for your plan and then return here for the meeting I will call of the Lord's still present in the city where we will convince one of those sworn to the Tyrell's to help us for the good of the realm" Cersei ordered confidently.

Jamie and Kevan both bowed and then turned and left the throne room, somehow Jamie doubted Cersei would find it so easy to turn one of the sworn vassals of the Tyrells to her cause as their Father had with the Boltons when he used them and the Freys to massacre the Starks.

+TWATD+

(Winterfell)

Jon saddled his own horse quickly even as a stable boy did the same for Sansa's horse; once he was satisfied it was set he swung up into the saddle as Ghost padded around ready for a good run around the area beyond the castle. Sansa quickly took to her own saddle with a little help from the stable boy and then moved to follow him out of the gates, behind them Sansa's sworn sword Brienne of Tarth and her squire Podrick Payne followed and then several of the castle guards including his new shadow. He would have preferred if it was just him and Sansa and perhaps Brienne but Davos had insisted he taken a unit of guards as well, the man had a point when he mentioned there could be remnants of the Bolton army still in the area as well as raiders so best not to take chances. He had left Davos and the rest of the Council in charge whilst he went on this little trip so he could hear what Sansa had to tell him, he was a little put off by the idea that Baelish already had spies within the castle as it made their home seem less safe.

Above them on one of the ramparts Baelish watched them leave with a speculative look on his face, he was still smarting from been denied a seat on the council for the North and he was unused to be so easily put off. He was also a little annoyed that Sansa had not spoken up in his favour, clearly he had some work to do to widen whatever small gasps existed between the half siblings. It was just too soon to expect her to choose him over her Brother after so long apart, she was clearly basking in been close to family once more and did not see the threat her Brother was. He had already taken from her the rightful place as ruler of the North, the Lord's and Lady Mormont still called her Lady of Winterfell but in his eyes it was a meaningless title with no power that's to Jon Snow's rise to King. He knew Sansa had a thirst for power as he had been working on instilling that within her since he helped her flee King's Landing, but it was clear to him it was not strong enough yet to break her bond with Jon thus he would have to work a little harder so that it would be. Watching the small party head out he wished he had known beforehand they were leaving, he could then have sent a message to the rather large party of Bolton Soldiers one of his spies had found raiding and pillaging the surrounding area. Still he had plenty of time to come up with a better use for them, money of course solved the matter of them doing what he wanted. Turning he headed in as the bitter cold was getting to him, he missed the comforts of King's Landing and his many brothels.

Jon rode to a small glade he knew of from when he was younger, it had been one of his favourite places to come when he was unable to endure Lady Stark's cold withering stares or the whispers of his status as a bastard got too much. He knew he had been far luckier than most bastards who were left to rot once conceived by any high born, thankfully his Father had brought him home and raised as part of his family no matter that it had caused him quite a bit of trouble with his Wife. Ned Stark had never treated him any differently as he had Robb or any of the others or even Theon the Ward he had brought back after defeating the Greyjoy's, thinking of Theon however brought up a mass of anger and rage and yet also a sense of thankfulness in that he'd had the courage to help Sansa escape from Ramsey Bolton. He had no idea what he would do were he ever to come face to face with Theon again, from what Sansa had told him Theon had suffered greatly for his actions against their family and she pitied him for it greatly. He had after splitting from Sansa returned to the Iron Islands, he supposed in thanks for saving his Sister he should wish Theon found some happiness there. He shook those thought of as he reached the glade and quickly dismounted and then helped Sansa down as well when she got her foot tangled and almost fell, once she had her feet on the ground he told Brienne to station the guards around the glade and position herself and her squire within reach of them. Brienne nodded and quickly set to work knowing her Lady and her Brother wanted some privacy for their talk, thus once she had the guards set up she made sure she and Podrick was not too close so as to overhear their conversation. Ghost set off on a hunt for something to eat knowing his companion had no urge to leave the glade anytime soon, blending into the snow the giant Direwolf soon seemed to vanish.

"Ok Sansa we're away from the castle and Baelish and any spies he may have" Jon said quietly as he sat against the tree and watched as Sansa sat next to him and then leaned into him. "What is it I don't know about him?" he inquired keeping his tone low.

"You have to understand something Jon before I start that I was suffering heavily from my treatment at the hands of Joffrey and Cersei and those who obeyed them, perhaps the only kindness I found there were from Tyrion Lannister, Sandor Clegane or as you may know him the Hound and finally Margaery Tyrell" Sansa started hesitantly but she desperately wanted her Brother to understand her state of mind at the time so he would understand why she had kept quiet about so many things she knew. "Littlefinger had passed himself off as a friend of Mother and I foolishly trusted him, when he helped me escape from King's Landing and stated he was taking me to the Vale to my Aunt I of course was so grateful I did what he wanted without argument including posing as his supposed bastard daughter" she explained even as Jon frowned at his. "I dyed my hair black and tried to seem as low born as possible, even when we reached the Vale and met Lord Royce I kept to the story and did not speak up until he told me too" she paused and took a breath before continuing. "Aunt Lysa however was not in a stable state, she was obsessed with Littlefinger and believed he loved her she admitted to me that she poisoned Jon Arryn because Littlefinger asked her too" she admitted she first of the major things she had been holding back. "He also had Lysa write to my Mother to blame the Lannister's for Jon's Arryn's death, he set our family against the Lannister's with her help and I believe although I have no proof he was the one who convinced Joffrey to execute Father" she told him seriously.

Jon was shocked to his core to realise that the very thing that started this entire nightmare his family had endured had come about because of Baelish and his control of Lysa Arryn, to think she was willing to poison her own husband just for a man who in his eyes was a coward and evil to his core. Had the woman been blind or insane to do such a thing, Jon Arryn's death had been the reason Robert Baratheon had wanted their Father to be the Hand of the King and this reason was why he had left with Sansa and Arya. He closed his eyes in pain as he thought of Arya, his little Sister was still out there so where he was certain of it. He dared not even consider she was dead, the idea was just too painful to think of and thus he pushed it aside and wondered instead where she could be and how she had changed in the time they had been apart. Sansa watched the emotions play over her Brother's face the flinch of pain as he considered something and she quickly deduced who he was thinking of, she too wondered what had become of her younger Sister who had vanished at the same time as their Father's execution. She knew out of all her siblings Jon and Arya had always been the closest, sharing a sense of been outsiders and she did not begrudge them that as she had been terrible to Jon back then unable to see that the way she and her Mother treated him was wrong. Jon opened his eyes and refocused on Sansa as now was not the time to dwell on Arya, he also had to not think about the fact Sansa believed Baelish had a hand in their Father's dead or he would ride back to Winterfell and take his head right not thus he indicated for her to go on and focused on what she was saying.

"She was so obsessed that she began to think I was trying to steal him from her due to the way he would touch me and treat me as if I was something he loved when he is truly incapable of such an emotion" Sansa stated missing the cold look of fury that briefly passed over Jon's face at the idea of Baelish touching his Sister in any kind of intimate way. "She threatened to throw me out of the moon door, which is a large hole leading to a huge drop down the mountain the castle is built on in the middle of their throne room where they sometimes throw criminals sentenced to death" she informed him before pausing again knowing this was the worse secret she had kept but forced herself to go on. "Littlefinger caught in the act of threatening me and stopped her, he then grabbed her and threw her through the moon door to her death and then told the other Lords and Ladies of the Vale it had been suicide" she told him noting the way Jon's eyes widened in shock at this revelation which she could understand. "Foolishly still believing I owed him my life and fearing no one would believe me I supported his view of things to my shame, I let him not only get away with murder but cement his rule of the Vale as his dominates my Cousin Robin who is sick and rather foolish due how Lysa coddled him" she finished.

"Gods Sansa why haven't you told Lord Royce any of this" Jon inquired in confusion.

"Because I have no proof Jon only my word and due to be married off to Tyrion and Ramsey I do not think my word carries much wait anymore, plus Baelish has cemented his rule there now and I know he has various Lords and Ladies loyal to him through bribery" Sansa answered understanding her Brother's confusion. "Had I been wiser when this happened I may have been able to ensure his downfall but I was stupid and naïve enough to trust him, then he went and sold me to the Boltons and that woke me up to his true self" she told him hoping her Brother would understand her reasoning for not coming forward. "He will do anything, use anyone he has to get what he wants and that is the Iron Throne with me as his Queen, the minute the North made you its King you became his main focus and will act to get rid of you Jon you have to be careful" she insisted. "He told me this just after we took Winterfell that he wants to be King of the Seven Kingdoms with me as his Queen, he will kill anyone he has to Jon to get what he wants and he doesn't even care that that desire led to the death of my Mother who he claims he has loved since he was little" she went on wanting Jon to truly understand Littlefinger's mind set. "He doesn't care that his desire has led to wars that have killed thousands of people, doesn't care that it has broken families including our own and left the realm vulnerable to what is now coming for us from beyond the Wall" she finished.

Jon stood up and paced a little as he tried to work through all that Sansa had told him, he felt sick knowing she had willingly aided Baelish in keeping things quiet but he understood why. She had been just an innocent if foolish child when she left for King's Landing where she ended up brutalized by monsters and witnessed their Father's execution and then had it shoved in her face constantly by Joffrey, Lady Stark had told her many times that Baelish was a friend to be trusted and trust him she did and he used that to manipulate her into helping him get away with murder. No more than one murder as he recalled she said he had put the idea of killing Jon Arryn into Lysa Arryn's head, two murders and then setting his family on a collision cause with the Lannister's and the wars that followed all could be tied to him and his desire for power. He felt the urge to ride back to Winterfell and execute the man for his crimes, Sansa seeing the look in her Brother's eyes quickly got to her feet and grabbed him back the arms and made him look at her.

"We can't confront him Jon not right now, understand we have no proof just my word and due to my lying before and my marriages to sworn enemies of my house and that of the Vale my word does not count for anything" Sansa insisted gripping his arms tightly. "We need to catch him out, make him make a mistake if we can before we tell the truth as then the others will be more willing to believe us" she added as Jon slowly began to calm and see her point in this. "We have to be patient but vigilant, at the moment Littlefinger believes he has me wrapped around his finger and I will continue to allow him to believe that but Jon I swear to you on Father's bones I will never betray you or our family" she swore looking deeply into is eyes and willing him to see how serious she was. "I need you to trust me no matter what I do or say, I need your trust so we can draw Littlefinger out and make him over confident and thus over reach himself" she implored him.

Jon stared back at her seeing the truth of her words in her eyes, he nodded his head and decided to play this by his Sister's lead as she knew politics better than he did and she knew Baelish better than anyone. "Ok Sansa we do this your way and I will trust you, I'll always trust you" he finally said making her smile wildly. "Your my Sister, thus in this you lead and I'll follow" he added making her smile even wider.

"Thank you Jon" Sansa replied feeling overwhelmingly happy as she hugged him as hard as she could noting Ghost quickly making his back to them with blood trailing around his mouth indicating a very successful hunt.

But there was a far more important hunt to come and that one would hopefully bring Littlefinger to justice once and for all, she felt Ghost push against her and she quickly reached down and ran her hand over his fur and for the truly first time since leaving Winterfell with her Father she felt like herself once more like she was truly home.

"Come on let's head back before we all freeze" Jon said as he stepped away and headed for the horses calling the guards in even as he did so.

Sansa followed knowing that from this point on she had to call on everything she had learned from Littlefinger to ensure he believed she was on his side, she would use the very skills he had taught her to make him slip up so she could finally ensure he got the justice he rightly deserved. She just hoped that when the truth fully came out Lord Royce and the rest of the Lords and Ladies of the Vale would understand why she had lied back when Aunt Lysa had been murdered. Once they were all mounted they headed back to Winterfell at a slow pace with Ghost running along beside them, even as they rode Jon knew he would have to ensure Brienne kept a closer eye on Sansa now he truly knew how dangerous Baelish was.

+TWATD+

(Dragonstone)

Tyrion considered the map wondering what would make a good place to strike that would draw of the majority of the army that defends Casterly Rock; Cersei had few allies now especially after she destroyed the great Sept containing not only the Tyrell's but many other Lords and Ladies from the seven kingdoms. Hence his choices were limited, pouring himself a glass of wine he continued to gaze at the map in frustration. He recalled the last time he had been in charge of coming up with a plan of attack, it had been barely successful and he would never forget the carnage that ensued when Stannis finally got his forces on land. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he took a deep gulp of his wine and continued his search, finally he settled on Lannisport the main seaport of Cersei's forces and a target that could be hit by sea or by land. Yes he thought that would draw the major bulk of the Lannister army out of Casterly Rock, smirking he realised he could split the attack between a smaller unit of the Unsullied and the Greyjoy ships. Nodding his head he finished his wine and headed out knowing the harder part would be convincing the Queen and the others to commit to his plan.

In her room Dany sat at a desk reading some of the history books that had been found in the extensive library she and Missandei had found whilst searching the castle with Greyworm and Ohono the leader of her Dothraki guard, she needed to know just how much had happened in the years since her Families fall from grace. From what she had gathered so far the rule of Robert Baratheon had been rather lack lustre, a personal diary written by Stannis Baratheon stated that his Brother had no real desire to rule and left such things to his Hand Jon Arryn and the small council whilst he focused on drinking, whoreing and hunting. She wondered why the Usurper had become King if he'd had no real desire to rule the Seven Kingdoms, Stannis also went onto say that thanks to his Brother's disinterest the Lannister's gained more and more power through their many agents working their agenda. That she could believe and Tyrion had more or less said the same during one of their many talks back in Meereen, no wonder they had managed to do so much against all the other houses in the wars that had been waged since the death of Jon Arryn. From what she had read from Stannis's book his death brought Ned Stark to King's Landing as the new hand only to be executed on false treason charges, instead Stannis revealed he had been killed for revealing the truth of the incestuous origins of Cersei Lannister's children who were all the product of her affair with her Brother the Kingslayer. That event had started the war of five kings all of which had perished through either treachery or in one case blood magic; she found it utterly horrifying Stannis admitted in his personal diary to having his own Brother Renly killed through such a method. The slaughter of the Starks at the Twins she learned was act of base betrayal, a part of her felt they deserved it for helping to destroy her own family whilst the rest felt the pain the surviving members if any must feel.

It was clear from what she had read the Seven Kingdoms were in ruin thanks to the chaos that had exploded across it, and now an insane Cersei Lannister sat on the throne of her ancestors ensuring the chaos continued. Houses that had existed for generations had either been wiped out or come close to extinction just as her own was, that thought made her wince once more as she considered her belief she would never have a child of her own and as the last Targaryen the last of her house. When she passed it would be the end of her line, had only Rhaegar not taken Lyanna Stark and instead dealt with the issue of their insane Father perhaps their family would still rule and still be prosperous. Putting the book down she stood and walked over to the window and looked out over the now darkening sky, she had told Tyrion she intended to break the wheel that had destroyed so many lives and all she had read so far made that vow all the stronger. There had been too much death, too much destruction and she feared if there was much more then the Seven Kingdoms would burn forever. A knock at the door revealed Missandei awaiting her, she indicated for her friend to enter.

"Your Grace dinner is ready" Missandei informed her wondering why her Queen looked so worried.

"Thank you Missandei" Dany responded and moved to follow her out of the room to the dining area. "I have been reading since we found the library and I've found the Seven Kingdoms are in a much worse state than Tyrion and Varys told me they were, I fear if there is too much bloodshed there will never be peace again" she admitted as they walked.

"That is why you are here though isn't it my Queen to bring peace?" Missandei replied frowning not liking the dark tone her Queen was using. "To stop the fighting and restore order like you did in Meereen" she added.

"Yes but it is never that easy as this Cersei Lannister is as cruel as her Father had been from all Tyrion has told me and what I have ready from Stannis's diary, but she is also growing more and more insane like my Father had been" Dana explained in reply. "She would burn everything just to spite me, we have to move carefully and we must have allies" she stated as they entered the dining area.

Missandei watched her Queen for a few moments as she considered her words and then wondered just where they would find allies they could trust, everything she had read so far indicated that Westeros was full of greedy and treacherous individuals just as Essos had been only worse. Dinner passed rather quietly with very little conversation, but just as they finishing a guard arrived with word of a visitor having arrived wishing to see the Queen. They headed straight to the throne room to find a red Priestess awaiting them, Tyrion shifted somewhat at the sight of her as something about her just seemed wrong to him.

"Queen Daenerys, I was a slave once bought and sold many years ago I am honoured to meet the breaker of chains" the woman greeted them in High Valyrian with a short bow. "My name is Melisandre" she introduced herself and Varys started at the name as it was one he recognised.

"The red priests helped bring peace to Meereen when I was missing, you are welcome here" Dany responded in kind using High Valyrian as well.

"My Queen if I may this woman is the same priest who served Stannis right up to his eventual death, and I have to wonder how it is she is alive when Stannis, his family and his army is dead" Varys pointed out worried by this woman's arrival here.

"I was not with Stannis when he marched on Winterfell to fight the Boltons I left" Melisandre admitted.

"Why?" Varys inquired with interest.

"I made a mistake when I believed that Stannis was the Prince that was promised, the hero who would vanquish the great darkness that is coming" Melisandre answered with a sigh. "The long night is coming and soon it will engulf the entire world if it is not stopped, only the Prince that was promised can stop it only they can bring the dawn" she added.

"But I am not a prince thus I cannot be your fabled hero" Dany countered wondering where the woman was going with all this.

"Your Grace forgive me but your translation is inaccurate that word has noun has no gender is high Valyrian thus the prophecy can refer to either a Prince or a Princess" Missandei cut in gaining Dany's attention.

"Doesn't really sound the same does it" Tyron couldn't help but remark.

"No but I find I like the sound of it better" Dany remarked glancing at Tyrion who smirked and nodded at her knowing why she liked it better.

"So now you believe I am the hero in your prophecy?" Dany inquired.

"Prophecies are dangerous things Your Grace and hard to interpret as I have found out recently" Melisandre answered choosing her words carefully knowing this moment was special and she had to be careful not to ruin it. She had already made far too many mistakes whilst serving Stannis, she could ill afford to make any more with the long night so close. "I believe you Grace you have a part to play in the war to come, but so does another the King in the North Jon Snow" she finally replied and noted how the dwarf startled at the name indicating he knew the man.

"Ned Stark's bastard son" Tyrion explained gaining everyone's attention. "But how is he King when last I knew he was still at the Wall?" he demanded to know as it was impossible to believe one of Ned Stark's children could break his vows.

"That is not my story to tell" was all Melisandre would say. "But he did not break his vow; destiny played a part in ensuring he was free of his vow" she told them.

"You know this Jon Snow?" Dany inquired wondering at the coincidence that the supposed other who was to fulfil this supposed prophecy the red priestess believed in was a Stark bastard or not.

"I travelled with him to the Wall before this madness began, I found him to be a good man much like his Father" Tyrion informed her. "A bit of a brooder but overall someone I trusted even if I only knew him for a short time" he added.

"And why does your Lord of Light single out this Jon Snow?" Varys asked with a frown as he knew nothing about Ned Stark's bastard son which was a rather strange thing to realise. It seemed him been a bastard had coloured his view like it would anyone else, a mistake he should not have made as he well knew anyone could change the fate of the world if they had a the will to do it.

He had been a slave once himself and yet he worked himself up to a position of power, no one's status should not make you incapable of doing great things he thought and this was one of the reasons he supported Daenerys as she too believed this.

"He was Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and unlike any previous commander he allowed the Wildlings passed the wall to protect them from the great threat that is coming, he saw the truth that in reality the Wildings could be a great ally in the war to come" Melisandre answered. "Now as King in the North he has allied the Wildlings with the Northern houses in preparation to fight the true enemy" she added.

Dany despite herself despite her dislike for anyone with Stark blood due her coloured view of them could not help but be intrigued by the sound of this man this Jon Snow, it seemed like her he was willing to do what was nessacary no matter if it clashed with peoples perceived view of how things should be done. "He sounds like quite a man" she found herself saying gaining surprised looks from Tyrion and Varys and a small smile from Missandei and even Greyworm who had been standing silently in the background watching just in case the red priestess was a threat.

"Summon Jon Snow to Dragonstone your Grace, let him tell you of the things he has seen of the things that have happened to him" Melisandre implored her knowing this moment would be the fulcrum of which the world would either fall or rise.

"I will not speak of prophecies or visions as that is not my area of expertise your Grace but I can speak of Jon Snow, he would be a valuable ally and he has just as much a reason to hate my family as you do" Tyrion told her again gaining Dany's attention. "Cersei played a role in the execution of his Father, the humiliation and torture of his Sister Sansa, my Father organised the Red Wedding that butchered his Brother, his Brother's wife and unborn child and Lady Stark" he continued. "They have a saying in the North your Grace the North remembers, and he will not have forgotten these acts against his family and if it is true and he has united the North and the Wildings then he has a large army we could ally with and ensure your conquest of the Seven Kingdoms" he finished.

Dany considered her Hands advice and she had to admit clearly Jon Snow had reason to want the Lannister's dead, she felt sick at learning that an unborn child had been killed due to Tywin Lannister's manipulations. It was bad enough knowing he had ordered the deaths of Elia Martel and her children by the one called the Mountain back during the rebellion; truly the man had known no boundary of cruelty not to cross.

"Then send a raven North and inform Jon Snow his Queen summons him to Dragonstone to Bend the Knee" Dany finally ordered knowing that whilst expecting Jon Snow to comply was wishful thinking she could not allow someone else to claim rulership over any of the Kingdoms she herself planned to rule.

Tyrion shook his head slightly knowing if he sent such a message Jon would never come, he'd had to write a much lighter message and be a bit more Persuasive to ensure Jon came.

"I offer you shelter for the night Lady Melisandre" Dany said turning back to the waiting red priestess who was smiling clearly pleased by her choice.

"Thank you your Grace I accept" Melisandre responded satisfied that she had set events in motion that if they were lucky would ensure the dawn would come. She turned and followed a summoned aide and left the throne room, she wondered how Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen would react to each other once they met.

+TWATD+

(Citadel, Oldtown)

Sam smiled as he wrote down a message to send to Jon who he now knew from one of the Maesters was at Winterfell supposedly King in the North, he didn't exactly know why Jon had left the Wall or even how he had managed to do so without been killed for desertion. Still it was enough to know where he was as he had found something important, the location of a mine full of Dragonglass. He had used every spare moment he could find to read anything the library had on the subject which surprisingly was quite a lot, it seemed Dragonglass had once been something found quite commonly when Dragons existed but with their extinction Dragonglass faded into myth for reasons he did not know. But one of the largest deposits was in a mine hidden under Dragonstone the ancestral home of the Targaryen family which would make sense as they were the ones who brought Dragons to Westeros in the first place and the ones who had commanded them for generations until they died out. Jon had to go to Dragonstone and mine the Dragonglass, he hoped tomorrow to look for other information they could use especially in the area of Valerian Steel and the possible location of any lost Valerian steel swords. Tying his message to a raven he sent it off before yawning, thankfully his shift was over and he could now retire to his room, hopefully Gilly was still up.

+TWATD+

(The Twins)

Arya in the disguise of Walder Frey watched as the celebration got into its stride, she smirked pleased all of the ones she had summoned had come, soon they would all be dead the her family and the North would be fully avenged. Slamming the goblet down on the table she gained the attention of the Freys who quietened down and faced her, standing she looked around before speaking in Walder's voice.

"I am sure you are wondering why I brought you all here when we only recently had a celebration and I am not usually so kind as to give you another so soon" Arya stated. "But I figure it's no fun been Lord of the Riverlands if you can't celebrate with your family, why not enjoy our families prosperity" she added which made the Freys cheer and bangs their own goblets down.

She clicked her fingers at the waiting serving girls who each held jugs of wine, instantly they began to move about the room serving the wine to the Freys. Arya had instructed them to ensure each Frey to have his goblet filled, to ensure that all of them drank when he made her grand toast. She watched carefully as each goblet was filled until finally all of the Freys had fully goblet, good she could continue and get this over with. She had an urge to leave this retched place quickly, plus Cersei and the Mountain awaiting her in King's Landing the last two names on her list.

"You are all here because you are the ones that matter and who will be important to my plans for this great house now that Winter has Come" Arya stated and almost wanted to laugh at the fact that none of the Freys noted she had slipped in the family words of her family into her speeches they were too high on themselves to care. "But first a toast to my family, and this time there is none of that crap wine no not this time this time we drink the finest Arbor gold" she stated gaining a loud cheer from the Freys as they heard this. "Proper wine for proper hero's now stand together" she called out and all the Freys stood up and as one shouted the family words back to her before drinking deeply from there goblets much to her amusement.

Movement out of her eye made her note Kitty Frey Walder's new wife reaching for a goblet, shaking her head she slapped the girls hands away from the goblet. "Not for you girl, I won't waste good wine on the likes of you" she spat mirroring Walder's temper perfectly and making the girl tremble in fright. "I might not be the most pleasant man I can admit that, but I am proud of you the men who helped me slaughter the Starks at the Red Wedding" she stated with a smirk as the Freys cheered and nodded their agreement. "Yes brave men weren't you butchering a unarmed pregnant woman, slitting the throat of a Mother of five and slaughtering your guests who you had welcomed into this house under guest rights" she mused as most of the men continued to nod some were beginning to feel the effects of the poison she had slipped into the wine and were rubbing their throats. "But sadly for you, you did not slaughter every one of the Starks" she stated as some of the Freys began to cough up blood and moan in pain. "That was your mistake a mistake that has doomed you all, you should have ensured they were all dead but you got over confident with yourselves and now you pay the price" she told them with a wild smirk as more and more of the Freys began to cough up blood or fall over dead. "You leave one Wolf alive and the sheep are never safe, for it will return and strike all the harder" she warned them as more and more fell over dead until finally the last fell over as well.

In the span of a few minutes she had wiped out the majority of House Frey bar children, women and probably some distant cousins, she noted how Kitty and other serving girls were looking in shock at the bloody scene. Reaching up she removed Walder's face to reveal her own much to Kitty's even greater shock she was certain. "When you are asked what happened here Kitty you will answer the North remembers, that Winter came for the Freys and that the Starks gained their revenge for their fallen" she instructed before she turned and walked away heading for the courtyard and her horse which she had ensured was ready for departure. She hoped she'd never have to come back here, hopefully the ghosts of Robb, her Mother and all the others killed her were now at peace.

+TWATD+

(North of the Wall)

Meera collapsed too tired to go on and Summer quickly lay down as well obviously at the end of his strength as well, they had made it halfway across the frozen wastes between the forest and the Wall but she could go no further. She glanced back at Bran who she noted had warg into something, she crawled over to his side and took a hold of her hand ensuring his body had human contact so he'd know he was not alone. Minutes passed in eerie silence before Bran's eyes returned to normal and he turned to look at her, she felt his hand take a tighter hold on her.

"We're safe to rest here, Uncle Benjen has led the wights that were following us away in the other direction" Bran informed her. "They've lost our trail" he added.

Meera let out a breath of relief at hearing this as she needed rest and a good night's sleep before she went any further, nodding at him she check Summer's wounds and find to her relief they were no longer bleeding but clearly still troubled the Direwolf. She put on fresh bandages before setting a small fire using whatever wood she could find, clearly some of the tree's had been cut down during a wilding attack and the brought all the way to the Wall to use as weapons or battering rams.

"We should make the Wall tomorrow" she told him to which Bran nodded in agreement. "Do you think your Brother is still there?" she inquired having heard a lot about Bran's half Brother.

"He should be, I cannot see why he would leave especially now that the Night King and his army is marching for the Wall" Bran responded.

"That's if he knows that is their plan" Meera pointed out.

"He knows, I saw him fight and somehow kill a White Walker at Hardhome a Wildling settlement and he saw the slaughter that followed before the Night King raised all the dead" Bran informed her truly amazed at some of the events his Brother had survived. "It was the mission that got him killed by some of his own men, luckily there was a red priestess at Castel Black to revive him, no Jon has to be at the Wall" he decided unaware that he was very wrong in his belief because he had not checked up on Jo for almost a week as he had been too busy trying to stay alive and thus had no idea Sansa had turned up at the Wall seeking Jon's help in retaking their home.

Meera nodded and feeling more and more tired she climbed into the sledge and lay against Bran, but she made sure her sword was close by in case of trouble. Slowly both fell into a troubled sleep but using the body heat they both generated they both were mostly isolated from the cold, this was not the first time they had slept right up next to each other to ward off the cold and both secretly enjoyed the close contact. Summer stayed awake for some time keeping a close eye on their surroundings, finally the Direwolf too drifted off into a light sleep drained of his strength from his wounds.


	4. Chapter 4

+TWATD+

(Crossroads)

Arya yawned even as she rode through the forest as it had been a rather rough night for her; she'd barely gotten any sleep due to strange dreams of running through the forest hunting for something thus she had ridden even longer than normal in the night. She had faded memories of experiencing such dreams before but that was when she had Nymeria as her companion, sadly her Direwolf was long gone either lost in the wild or dead which brought a prang of pain rushing through her at the thought. She still remembered the day she had been forced to send Nymeria away due to the spitefulness of Cersei and her monster of a son Joffrey but sadly by doing so she had signed the death warrant of Lady, Nymeria's littermate. But she still believed had Sansa not been so foolish and lied about what had happened that day both Direwolves might have lived, but Sansa head full of ideas of been a Princess and then a Queen had lied forcing their Father to execute Lady. However a small part of her couldn't help but think she was been a little hard on her Sister as she doubted Cersei and Joffrey would have allowed either Direwolf to live long once they reached King's Landing, they were too much of a threat to them when they decided to betray them all. Looking around she finally realised where was, if she had her route right she was close to the Inn where she had last seen Hot Pie.

She wondered if her friend was possibly still at the inn where he had decided to stay and work, she didn't hold out too much hope as nearly everyone she knew was either dead or lost. Gendry a name she had tried very hard not to think about as she had last seen him been sold to the red witch for purposes she still had no clue but hadn't seemed good, she remembered the way the witch had promised they would meet again. If they did Arya had vowed to stick Needle through her just as Jon had instructed her to when he first gave the sword to her, closing her eyes she pushed thoughts of Jon away as they always brought pain to her. Last she knew of her Brother he had been heading for the Wall to fight Wildlings, more than likely he had died there as she heard many state how bad the Night's Watch had degraded in the last couple of years. It was now mostly filled with killers, thief's and other scum, no more than likely he had been killed either through betrayal by one of those scum or killed in a mass Wildling attack. She had heard vague rumours her Sister had married Ramsey Bolton but she refused to believe them as that man helped in the destruction of their family and took their home from them. Once Cersei and the Mountain were dead she intended to head North for the first time since leaving and putting the Boltons to death too, they would pay for their part in the Red Wedding.

Finally the inn came into view and smiling she headed straight for it as she felt rather hungry right now, once she reached the inn she jumped off the horse and tied it to the bar where several other horses were tied up. Entering the inn she quickly looked around to ensure there was no Lannister soldiers or any other possible enemies inside; thankfully the inn only seemed to have various travellers at the tables. Walking in she ensured to keep Needle hidden with her cloak as she sat at a table, she kept her eyes open looking for Hot Pie. Sudden movement from her left made her twist to see her friend finally appear carrying treys of food and mugs of ale to one of the tables close by, she was quite shocked to see he was indeed still alive and looking quite healthy.

"Hot Pie" she shouted gaining his attention but thankfully not many of the others who clearly didn't care to look at where the shout had come from.

Hot Pie turned at the shout just after placing the trays he was carrying down and stared in surprise at who he was seeing sitting at the far table, it had been sometime since they had parted ways but apart from longer hair she had not changed much since he had last seen her.

"Arry" he responded and quickly made his way over to her table. "I can't believe you're here, that you're even still alive" he stated as she sat down shaking his head as he did so. "I thought for sure you might have fallen afoul of one of the many enemies who wanted you dead" he added.

"Well I am very much alive" Arya replied understanding why he might have believed she was dead, as it was hard to believe a young woman on her own would survive in this world long.

"What happened to you?" Hot Pie inquired.

"Do you think I can get some ale and a pie please?" Arya asked. "I'm starving" she added.

"Of course just wait here" Hot Pie responded and quickly got up and headed to the back of the inn to get her order.

Arya continued to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity but found none, most of the folk in the inn were too busy eating, drinking or talking to care about some young girl who had walked in. Thankfully there were no soldiers so she relaxed slightly as thanks to her training from the Faceless Men she could react instantly to any sudden movements, Hot Pie returned minutes later with another tray with a pie on it and a jug of ale which he placed in front of her and she eagerly dug in.

"So Arry what happened to you after I decided to stay here?" he inquired once more. "Where is Gendry?" he asked.

"The Brotherhood sold Gendry to a red witch for reasons I still don't know but I fear he might be dead" Arya admitted with a sigh knowing Hot Pie deserved to know some of what had happened since they had last seen one another. "I escaped the Brotherhood only to end up captured by the Hound, we travelled for a long while before he was almost killed by a rather large woman dressed like a knight and carrying a sword that seemed to imply she had connections to the Lannister's" she explained however she did not go into persifics of what happened whilst in the company of the Hound.

"So she found you the Knight Lady, she stopped here with her squire looking for your Sister Sansa, but I told her I only knew one Stark and that was you" Hot Pie admitted uneasily wondering if Arya would be angry with him for telling the woman about her. "I told her they intended to ransom you back to your Family" he added to which Arya frowned somewhat.

"The Hound tried to do the same but we got there too late, my Family were butchered" Arya stated coldly. "And yes the woman found me but I didn't trust her, I stayed out of sight until she left" she informed him.

"She told me she was looking for you and your Sister cause of a promise she made to your Mother" Hot Pie informed her watching as Arya eagerly dug into her pie clearly enjoying it much to his satisfaction as he had been the one to make it.

"My Mother is dead so I can't just rely on her word Hot Pie especially with all that has happened" Arya pointed out wondering if Hot Pie had cooked the pie or not as she recalled eating the bread he had made before she left him here although she had no idea how much time had passed since that moment.

"So where you headed?" Hot Pie asked as Arya finished the pie and began to slowly drink her ale.

"King's Landing" Arya replied quickly even as she drank more of her wine and cast her eyes about the inn once more.

"Why would you go there?" Hot Pie asked in honest confusion. "Cersei Lannister is Queen now, she destroyed the High Sept with dozens of people inside and killed a load outside it as well" he told her. "I can't imagine anyone who would do that" he mused with a shudder.

"Cersei would kill anyone in a heartbeat Hot Pie, she doesn't care for anyone" Arya retorted harshly remembering the cold detached way she ordered one of the Direwolves to be killed then her lack of action when Joffrey had her Father executed even though she must have known it would lead to war. "She thinks she is invincible, untouchable but she isn't" she added quietly and she intended to ensure Cersei learned this lesson before she died.

"I would have thought you'd be going home to Winterfell" Hot Pie responded not liking the look that briefly passed over his friend's face as they discussed Cersei.

"Why would I go home when the Boltons rule there now?" Arya inquired feeling the same anger at this fact as she had before, the Boltons would pay for their crimes one day.

"No, they don't Arya" Hot Pie countered to her shock especially with the fact that Hot Pie had used her real name. "The Boltons are all dead, your Brother Jon Snow led an army of Wildlings, Northmen and the Vale Knights down from Castel Black and wiped them out in the what they are calling the Battle of the Bastards" he informed her to her complete shock especially at hearing Jon's name not only mentioned but indicating he was still alive. "It's rumoured he's been named King in the North, also there are rumours your Sister Sansa is with him" he added stunning her even more.

Arya stared at him trying to understand exactly what Hot Pie had told her, Jon was alive and perhaps with Sansa but how? How had Sansa who had vanished from King's Landing gotten to Jon at the Wall? How had they formed an army comprised of whatever Stark Loyalists were left from the North, Wildlings and Knights of the Vale to retake Winterfell? How had Roose and his demented son Ramsey been killed and by who? And most importantly how was Jon now King in the North as she knew like their Father he would never break a vow he had made and as a Night's Watchmen he took a vow so how? She had too many questions running through her head and no answers; her heart was beating rapidly inside her chest at the thought of seeing Jon and Sansa again but especially Jon.

"How can he be King in the North when he took a vow to fight for the Night's Watch?" she asked finally still trying to get her emotions back under control but she found for once since her training in the house of Black and White she could not control them, she idea of seeing Jon again after so long apart was too much.

Jon had always been the closest of her siblings no matter that to everyone else he was a bastard and just a half Brother, to her he was her Brother plain and simple and she knew Robb had felt the same. Brand and Rickon were too young to understand the term and what it meant; Sansa however had always taken after their Mother in how she treated Jon with disdain and aloofness. She wondered if Sansa had sought Jon out believing he was the last of their family alive, or out of a true need to see any of her siblings again no matter his origin. Glancing up she noted Hot Pie looked very uneasy and wondered why, leaning forward she repeated her question glaring at him a little.

"There was a traveller from the North here a day or so ago he told of a rumour that your Brother was murdered during a mutiny by some of his Night's Watch Brothers only to be resurrected by a red priestess" Hot Pie admitted sweating slightly at the look in Arya's eyes. "I didn't believe it but that's why he left the Night's Watch because his vow was ended when he died according to the traveller, but something else must have happened to release him from the vow I heard that King Stannis was at Castle Black for a while maybe he released him" he suggested.

Arya found herself shaking in horror at the idea of her Brother dying; it can't be true it had to be some fable this traveller Hot Pie had met created. She felt a pain inside her heart just hearing the idea of Jon dying, no Stannis had to have released him from his vow which as a King he could do she insisted to herself. Hearing all this all thought of vengeance was pushed aside as a burning need to go home and see Jon for herself, it was an all-consuming need and thus she got up and pulled out some coin to pay for her meal.

"Hey, you don't need to pay we're friends remember" Hot Pie assured her watching her oddly. "Are you going home?" he asked finally his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Yes" Arya replied simply. "It was good to see you again Hot Pie, watch your back and keep safe and maybe when this madness is all over you can visit Winterfell and make us some more pies as this was pretty damn good" she told him with a small smile "And thanks for telling me about Jon" she threw over her back as she headed out of the inn and quickly untied her horse before climbing on and turning it towards the path heading North and home.

+TWATD+

(North of the Wall)

Bran and Meera were both feeling frustrated as they watched the Wildling scouting party which was between them and the safety of Castle Black, Summer had caught their sent before either of them could see them and managed to hide in rather large hole in the snow created more than likely by an explosion of some kind during an attack on Castle Black itself. The scouting part was made up of at least twelve to fifteen Wildlings and Bran could tell these were the kind who raided everything they could and would not blink at killing two young adults, he still remembered the last time they had come up against these kinds of men. The image of them threatening to assault Meera still sent a chill down his bones, no they could not risk drawing attention to themselves and nor could they attack as they were too many of them. Summer was still recovering from his injuries in the cave and both he and Meera were tired still, they desperately wanted to rest somewhere they knew were safe.

"They are looking for something" Meera observed quietly.

"Yes but what and why would they look so close to where Castle Black is" Bran responded just as quietly.

"Perhaps during the attack that created this hole something important was lost" Meera suggested still keeping quiet and her eyes trained on the Wildlings. "Can you check?" she inquired.

"I don't dare with them so close" Bran responded glancing to where Summer sat his own eyes levelled on the possible threat.

He had almost lost Summer once already whilst he was trying to protect because he had foolishly been watching the past, he would not make the same mistake and nor would he put Summer at foolish risk.

"We'll just have to wait it out Meera; this hole is deep and gives good shelter to us from their view" Bran told her grasping her hand lightly. "Also this hole is far enough from where they are looking, perhaps they are looking for personal items from a previous attack" he suggested.

Meera nodded and settled in as best she could in the cold snow, she was truly boned tired and sick of sleeping on snow. They were so close now to safety that she could almost smell decent cooking, still for now she kept focus on the Wildlings and hoped they did not wander over to their hole.

The Wildling party they were observing continued their fruitless search for the area they're Warg had told them the item was buried, the item was supposedly the fabled Horn of Joramun which is supposedly able to bring down the wall through some kind of ancient magic. Mance Rayder was supposedly in possession of it before his capture and death, but according to their Warg he had dropped it during his forced march to the Wall whilst a prisoner of the Southern King Stannis who had broken the Wildling army. They had been at Hard Home and managed to escape the carnage through sheer luck of been on the other side of the village from where the attack began, they had swan out to sea and then back inland once far enough away from the massacre. They had refused to follow the fools who had believed the Crow known as Jon Snow who had already betrayed them once before, that two of their former best fighters Tormund and Ygritte had allied themselves with the man more than likely to their deaths still rankled them. The others who had believed the lies and gone beyond the Wall were more than likely dead or imprisoned, no they considered themselves still free and once they found the horn they would bring the Wall crashing down and flee to safety from the threat of the White Walkers leaving the Crows to fend of the army of the dead as they deserved.

+TWATD+

(Dragonstone)

Tyrion entered the room where the painted map of Westeros lay to note Daenerys, Varys, Greyworm, Qhono, Olenna Tyrell, Yara and Theon Greyjoy and Ellaria Sand were already present and thus had been awaiting his arrival. Fully sober for this meeting due to its importance he really wished he could have a drink, moving over to a chair he sat down and waited.

"So Lord Tyrion, have you managed to come up with a plan on where we should strike?" Dany inquired hoping Tyrion had carefully considered all possible angles of any attack plan.

"I have you Grace, as I told you yesterday we can strike a solid blow against my Sister by taking away the Ancestral home of the Lannister family and deprive them of their source of wealth, the mines beneath Casterly Rock" Tyrion answered calmly. "My plan calls for a faint attack against Lannisport to draw away the majority of the Lannister forces defending Casterly Rock and then send the Unsullied the take the weakened fortress, taken there by sea they would not see the attack coming and would take them by surprise" he continued. "I would also advise sending our Dorne allies back home to ready their troops, granted this would leave Highgarden somewhat vulnerable but I am sure lady Olenna is preparing her forces for war" he finished.

Olenna snorted in disdain and shook her head at the foolhardy plan unsure how the youngest Lannister could not see the disaster his plan was. "You are a fool if you believe your Sister even cares about Casterly Rock anymore, she has King's Landing now the capital of Westeros as her home and the Rock no longer holds any value to her as the mines according to the men I had sent secretly into to keep an eye on the Lannister's when we were allies are dry and no longer useable" she informed Tyrion who was stunned by the news as his Father had never said a word not that he would have expected him too. "And Highgarden is still very much calling in its forces, it is vulnerable and only the presence of the Unsullied you have sent protect it from an attack" she stated.

"I would also add your plan to send the Unsullied by sea does not even take into consideration where our Uncle may be lurking, Euron Greyjoy has allied with your Sister and he will take any chance to attack us and his fleet is sadly bigger than ours" Yara pointed out. "We can fight him, but we must have some kind of advance against his numbers" she told them.

"I did not know about the mines been dry" Tyrion finally said recovering slightly and now really wishing he had a drink. "If that is true then Lady Olenna is correct my Sister won't care if it is taken" he admitted.

"It is not just that Lord Tyrion but your Brother the Kingslayer knows you very well and do you not think he will know exactly where you will strike?" Olenna asked pointedly. "They would set a trap for our forces and destroy them, more than likely crushing them against the Rock's walls once they are committed and coming in with their full force from behind ours" she guessed.

"I agree" Greyworm said with a nod of his head. "I know not the politics of this land but I know battle, such a target if it has no true value and is known to be something Lord Tyrion would attack is clearly a trap in waiting" he advised.

"I think you'd be better off focusing an attack on Lannisport and removing one of the key ports the Lannister's have access to" Olenna advised.

Tyrion shook of the failure his plan seemed to be in the eyes of his allies and focused his mind on the Lady Olenna's idea. "It would have the benefit of allowing us to attack it from both land and sea, if the Greyjoy siblings can get the Unsullied and a small force of Dothraki close enough to march on Lannisport by land and gain the focus of any defenders within then the Greyjoy siblings can take them by surprise and attack by sea" he advised quickly seeing the benefits of the idea.

"I would ask that you not send all the Unsullied to Lannisport" Olenna requested calmly. "As I said until all my bannermen are assembled High Garden is vulnerable" she repeated.

"How many men do you think we'd need to take Lannisport Lord Tyrion?" Dany inquired having been listening quietly to everything that had been said and pleased to see her allies working so well together.

"With a combined attack by the Unsullied a force of Dothraki and the Ironborn allied with us not as many as if they were attacking on their own your Grace" Tyrion answered rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I would suggest sending 4,000 with another 1,000 as a rear-guard" he suggested carefully considering the numbers of the defences he had seen in Lannisport the last time he had visited. "I would send no more than ten 10, 000 of the Dothraki to aide in the attack, that should blunt of any serious defence Lannisport has" he added.

"Very well, I would also send a force of Dothraki to aide in keeping High Garden safe until their army is mobilized" Dany stated nodding her head as she considered her Hand's advice before turning to Greyworm and Qhono. "Prepare your troops and pick your commanders for both the attack on Lannisport and the defence of High Garden" she commanded to which both men bowed in understanding. Dany then turned to face the Greyjoy siblings who were watching everything carefully. "Can your ships get my army close to Lannisport so as to march on it before you attack from the sea?" she inquired.

"Yes there are quite a few coast lines we can choose to land your forces at close to Lannisport, we know them well having raided up and down that area for years plus during the Greyjoy rebellion Euron planned the raid that destroyed the Lannister fleet stationed there, however it was our other Uncle Victarion who led the attack and threw the first torch that started the burning of the Lannister fleet" Yara answered and Dany could tell she felt pride in the actions of her second Uncle but noted when mentioning Euron her tone had turned cold had hard indicating her hatred of the man. "Of course once we commit to the attack we'll have to be watchful for any sign of Euron and his forces, thus I will leave a few ships to act as lookouts" she added refocusing on the present and the battle ahead.

Tyrion did his best to ignore what he saw as boasting as he recalled the burning of the fleet at Lannisport during the Rebellion as it had greatly angered his Father, he had never forgotten the insult as he called it. It had been a festering wound in his Father's pride, and that he had never managed to repay the debt as it was the Starks who had brought the Greyjoy's to heal had only hurt more. Still a lot of good men had died in that raid, ordinary soldiers who had just been following their Lord's commands and he dreaded the fact he had just set in motion another attack that would kill more but it had to be done. His Sister had to be removed from the Iron Throne before she destroyed whatever was left of the Kingdom, hopefully Jon would receive his Raven soon as he had sent it before retiring to bed the night before. If and he knew it was a big if they would ally their forces with the North they would have the numbers to finally destroy Cersei and anyone stupid enough to still serve her, sadly that probably meant his Brother as well. Of course it was not just the Greyjoy's boasting that he had to put up with but the presence of Ellaria Sand who had stayed silent throughout the discussion, she was the woman who according to Varys had planned and executed the murder of his beloved Niece Myrcella.

He could understand wanting revenge on his Family for what they had done past and present, but to take it out on a young woman who was innocent on any crime he would never accept as justified. Not even Oberyn Martell would have condoned such an act, but he could do little to avenge his Niece due to her been an important ally of his Queen. But one day he swore he would ensure the debt was paid and Ellaria paid for Marcella's death, but for now he would ignore her presence as much as he could.

"Then we have a plan to put into action" Dany stated having complete faith in her forces to prevail to which everyone present nodded in agreement. "Greyworm, Qhono and the Greyjoys are dismissed so as to start preparing for the battle to come as the rest of our meeting is just finding out what Lord Varys has found out about the current situation in Westeros" she informed them.

Greyworm and Qhono both bowed and quickly left the room to begin preparations, whilst Yara and Theon nodded before departing as well.

"So Lord Varys, what is the state of Westeros?" Dany inquired turning to the bald eunuch.

"The seven Kingdoms are in disarray your Grace even more so since the destruction of the Great Sept, hatred and fear of Cersei is at an all-time high" Varys began. "Quite a few Lords and Ladies were lost in the explosion along with the Tyrell's and the High Sparrow and his followers, many of the civilians around the Sept were killed as well thus according to my birds no one in King's Landing apart from the truly demented or truly loyal like Cersei or trust her to rule" he continued. "The wild fire your Father stored in the capital clearly remain in the catacombs and tunnels underneath it, they pose a great threat should we march on the capital" he warned them. "At the moment Kevan Lannister is acting paramount of the West but he is in King's Landing thus Casterly Rock and the Western lands are ungoverned right now, High Garden and the Southern lands are barely holding together due to the death of the majority of the Tyrell family" he went on pausing only briefly to glance at Olenna who sat stone faced an the mention of her family. "The Eastern lands ruled by House Arryn are firmly now allied with the North once more ruled by the Starks as indicated by Lady Melisandre and seemed to be stable but still I hear from my birds there their Lord Arryn is too young and rather easily led by Petyr Baelish the supposed Protector of the Vale until Lord Arry comes of age" he informed her.

"And the North, what is happening there?" Dany inquired trying to hide just how interested she was in the happenings of the North as that was where her answers lay she was certain of it.

Not just the answers as to why Rhaegar vanished with Lyanna Stark thus setting in motion the events that led to the rebellion against her family but also perhaps answers to her visions from the house of the Undying, she had not forgotten them and knew they were trying to warn her of something. Perhaps the same thing Melisandre's prophecy indicated was coming, perhaps not but still she could not shake the belief the North was important to her personally.

"I have very few birds in the North your Grace due to the extreme cold but the one or two I did get word from suggest the North is quickly solidifying under the Starks once more under the leadership of Jon Snow as King and his half Sister Sansa acting as Lady of Winterfell" Varys answered watching his chosen Queen with interest wondering at her interest in a land that to him held little importance to the one who ruled the throne. "Wildlings and Vale Knights made up the majority of their armed strength, but the Northern houses can still command at least 20,000 men if they called in every able bodied man and trained them" he informed her.

"Sansa is alive and back at Winterfell?" Tyrion jolted at this piece of information, the last he had heard or seen of Sansa had been before she had vanished from King's Landing.

His marriage to Sansa had been a sham and he had never even once thought of pushing her into doing anything she did not want, especially after what his family did to her own. But he had tried to protect and aide her as best he could, he recalled Baelish had vanished from the capital at around the same time and assumed he had taken Sansa. The man had always had a rather obsessive look when looking at Sansa, he knew the history of Baelish's relationship with Catelyn Stark and also suspected he had never gotten over her marrying Ned Stark hence how easily he had turned on the man and done nothing to aide him before his execution. He would not be surprised to find the man had transferred whatever feelings if any he'd had for Catelyn Stark to her daughter, the very idea made him feel sick. Baelish was a liar and the most untrustworthy man in Westeros, he'd work with anyone as long as it would aide him although he had never cottoned on to what the man actually wanted. Still it was pleasing to hear Sansa had found safety with the last member of her family as far as anyone knew, he may have only known Jon for a short time but he knew like his Father Ned he'd do whatever it took to protect his family.

"Ay my friend she is back in Winterfell with her Brother, how I do not know just yet but she is safe" Varys assured him.

"Good I'm glad to hear it, she suffered greatly at the hands of Joffrey and Cersei and she never deserved any of it" Tyrion responded. "I know she countered your granddaughter among her friends Lady Olenna, her loss will I am sure will grieve her when she learns of it" he stated turning to the matriarch of the Tyrell family who nodded stiffly at this.

"There is something Jon Snow seems vastly worried about according to my few birds there, they don't know what but his attention is not in the South but North of the Wall" Varys continued his report into the silence that followed. "He has sent volunteers from his Northern Lords to the Wall to help defend it" he added.

"From what I thought the Wildlings were his friends?" Dany inquired with a slight frown.

"I do not know you Grace but it is perhaps likely not all the Wildlings have become friendly and there remains a large amount of them hostile to anyone South of the Wall" Varys speculated.

Dany considered this and decided that had to be the reasons Jon Snow's attention was focused more on the Wall and less on the threat from the Lannister's, that made her wonder whether Jon Snow would even consider a possible alliance with her. When she glanced up she noted Varys had clearly finished his report, it just confirmed her fears that the people of Westeros would only take so much more bloodshed before they rebelled against every noble house there was bringing even more chaos down on them all. She needed to end this and quickly and perhaps Jon Snow and his forces were the key to do that, combined with her own she was certain she could win and finally bring peace to Westeros and break the wheel her ancestor had created centuries ago.

+TWATD+

(Winterfell)

Jon stared at the messages he had received wondering at the odds of them turning within the span of two hours of each other, one was from Sam Tarly who informed him he had reached the Citadel and begun his training as a Maester. He also went on to say he had found information on a large mine of Dragonglass located right under the castle at Dragonstone, the former home of Stannis Baratheon. He didn't know what the think of the man these days, at first he had respected and believed Stannis would make a good King, but then he'd learned from Davos just what he had allowed to happen to his own Daughter. The very thought of it made his stomach heave in anger and sorrow, he understood believing in something whether it was belief in the Old Gods or the Faith of the Seven but burning an innocent child alive for one's belief was a step too far. And the worst thing was it had all been for nothing, Stannis and the majority of his army was destroyed by the Boltons and his wife had hung herself after she realised just what she had allowed to happen to her own flesh and blood unable to live with the guilt. Still knowing there was a huge mine full of the very thing they needed to make weapons they could use against the Wights and their Masters relieved him greatly.

Then there was the second letter sent by something he had often thought about but had not seen since he had left the Wall, his friend Tyrion Lannister who was so vastly different from his Brother and Sister he had found it hard to believe he was actually related to them. Jamie Lannister in his one meeting with him had come off as arrogant and supremely condescending; Cersei Lannister from what he could see of her at the time was vain, arrogant and petty. Tyrion in contrast was humble, funny and sarcastic and had given him the best advice he'd ever gotten on dealing with this status as a bastard. Shaking thoughts of the past off he refocused on the letter, he was stunned to learn not only was Tyrion now serving Daenerys Targaryen as her Hand but they were all not at Dragonstone the very place that Sam mentioned the mine was. It seemed somewhat strange for this to be the case, still Tyrion also stated Daenerys wanted him to come to Dragonstone and discuss the possibility of an alliance against their common enemy. He would have to go no matter his thoughts on what Daenerys truly wanted from him which was his loyalty and the North as part of her reclaimed birth right as Queen, but first he needed to speak to the Lords and Lady Mormont about this. Getting up he headed out of his room to send out a call, he hoped they were all still within Winterfell as time was not on their side. The Night King and his army could reach the Wall at any time, he needed to get to Dragonstone and somehow forge a working alliance with Daenerys Targaryen and get back as quick as possible.

+TWATD+

(King's Landing)

Cersei sat on the Iron Throne as the assemble Lords of the Reach who were still in the capital assembled including Randyll Tarly and his son Dickon, Mathis Rowan and Leyton Hightower and his eldest son Baelor making a rare appearance. Jamie made special note of the Lords he actually knew and had spoken to at some point, but there were many he had not met and only knew by reputation.

"I thank you all for coming my Lords as what I have to discuss with you is important" Cersei began the speech Qyburn had prepared for her before the meeting. "Daenerys Targaryen has arrived in Westeros with an army made up of Dothraki screamers and mercenary Unsullied, this is a threat to us all" she informed them making a few of the Lords shift uneasily at the news. "The Dothraki are known savages who primary love to burn, rape, pillage and destroy everything they come across, my late Husband Robert feared the very possibility of them making it to Westeros due to the carnage they would inflict upon our families and the people we are expected to protect" she continued. "The Unsullied are just as dangerous from what my Hand tells me, fanatically loyal to the Dragon Queen they will do anything she asks and as the Daughter of the Mad King how can that not be burning and murdering all who stand in her path to power" she stated coming to her feet. "What is worse is that your liege Lord, Lady Olenna has in her maddened grief at the deaths of her family in the accidently explosion that destroyed the Great Sept allied herself with that foreign invader" she told them and watched as some of the Lords looked shocked at this news whilst others didn't seem to care to much which annoyed her. "Lady Olenna must be brought to justice for daring to support a foreign invader, you must help me prevent the carnage the Dothraki and the Unsullied will bring no matter that it means breaking your oath of loyalty to house Tyrell" she finished.

Jamie watched as most of the Lords glared at his Sister for daring to suggest such a course of action, must turned and stormed out of the room including Randyll Tarly and his Son, he cursed and set off after the man not seeing one of the Lords who remained approaching Cersei causing the Mountain to step forward threateningly making him come to a stop.

"My Queen I am Lord Branston Cuy of house Cuy and I share your grave concerns about what Lady Olenna has done in her grief, to ally with a foreign invader who knows nothing about our way of life is distressing worse that she would help Dothraki and Unsullied brutes ran riot over our lands" Lord Cuy stated boldly having sensed an opportunity to advance his own house after so many years been passed over in favour of in his eyes lesser houses. "But you still ask much, betraying my oath to house Tyrell is not an easy request unless there is something substantial to reward me for daring to do as you request" he continued noting the way Queen's Hand smirked at his statement. "Betraying house Tyrell will gain my houses the scorn of the other houses of the Reach for many years to come, so I ask what do you offer in return my Queen?" he asked knowing he was potentially risking not only his life but the life of his family by been so upfront with Cersei Lannister but as his Father used to love saying 'No gain is made without risk'.

Cersei kept her face neutral but insider she was laughing at the obvious greed in the man's eyes, she had known there would be at least one of the vassal houses sworn to the Tyrell's would see an opportunity in her offer and step forward to seize it and her belief had now paid off.

"It's simple Lord Cuy, you help bring High Garden to heel and I will name you the new Lord Paramount of the South and Lord of the Reach" Cersei replied finally after making the man sweat for a few minutes.

"Then my sword is yours my Queen, Lady Olenna will face your justice" Lord Cuy swore as the reward was even greater than he could ever imagine.

"When my Brother returns you will discuss the plan of how you will aide in bringing house Tyrell down" Cersei stated before standing and walking away with the Mountain following close behind.

Jamie was frustrated as he had caught up with Randyll Tarly and his Son but found the man utterly against turning against Lady Olenna, so far he had claimed it would be an insult not only to his family but also to his long friendship with the nor deceased Mace Tyrell and a black mark against his name in the history to come.

"My Lord Tarly surely you see that we cannot allow the Dothraki and the Unsullied to advance from Dragonstone, they would be a plague on our people" Jamie insisted hoping he could sway the man.

Randyll Tarly was a good general and knew how to fight, back during rebellion he had given Robert Baratheon his one and only defeat having fought on the Targaryen side until the Mad King's demise. Many still sighted that victory as a testament to his skill; if he left here without joining their cause then it gave their enemies another loyal general and worse a leader who could win battles.

"Perhaps they would be and I don't exactly like the idea of foreign invaders coming here anymore than you do but my house has served the Tyrell's for generations, and what's more your Sister is the reason Lady Olenna has sided with the Targaryen girl in the first place" Randyll shot back coldly. "She murdered Mace Tyrell, Queen Margaery and her Brother Lord Loras Tyrell all out of a paranoid fear Queen Margaery was liked better by the people than her" he stated stepping closer to Jamie and glaring at him. "She murdered them to ensure she kept herself in power nothing more and it caused her Son to commit suicide and what did she do, nothing but claim the crown for herself" he added not noticing the stiffening of Jamie's shoulders as he knew this was true. "She murdered dozens of other Lords and Ladies, the High Sparrow and his followers and hundreds of innocent civilians and for what, so she could wear a crown she has no right to" he added with disgust. "No Kingslayer I won't spit on my oath to Lady Olenna or house Tyrell, find yourself another traitor as I won't help you commit another massacre as your Father organised the massacre of the Starks" he assured him before turning and storming away intent on getting out of the Capital and quickly at that, he did not doubt Cersei had some sort of plan to deal with any Lord of the Reach who did not comply with her so called offer and Dickon quickly followed.

Jamie watched them go knowing they now had one more dangerous enemy to fight, not that he blamed the man really as he was right all Cersei wanted now was power not even caring their last child was dead when she had herself crowned. Turning he headed back to the hall to find Lord Cuy awaiting him, when the man stated he had made a deal with Cersei in return for been made the new Lord of the Reach Jamie felt disgust at the man's greed but still shook the man's hand and led him to the map room to plan their invasion of High Garden.

+TWATD+

(Road Heading North)

Arya had ridden as hard as she could for as long as she could but she was now tired and hungry once more, she had managed to kill a hare thanks to her speed and was now busy cooking it. Sudden noises made her freeze and grip the handle of Needle, the noise had sounded like a twig snapping close by. Standing up she looked around the snow covered forest marking that Winter had truly come, suddenly several armed men rushed out of the bushes and surrounded her making her somewhat nervous as even with her skills from the Faceless Men fighting seven men by herself could prove too difficult. Even Jaqen would have trouble in this situation, she kept a close hand on Needle's hand ready to draw it when nessacary.

"Well look what we have here a young girl off riding in the woods alone" the tallest of the men stated with a dirty smile. "Where you going girl?" he demanded to know.

"None of your business" Arya shot back as she suddenly felt something prick her senses and a flash of something that almost seemed to be looking at something from someone's else's eyes.

"Think you can talk to us like that eh girl well you can't" another of the men spat. "It's been bad enough seeing our Lord killed by a bastard and his bitch Sister, I ain't gonna stand to be back talked by a peasant girl with a sharp stick" he growled making Arya realise these men were formerly members of the Bolton's army.

The man advanced on her causing her to pull Needle and ready herself to fight, just as the man closed in on her there was a howl that seemed to cut right through the air making the men shift uneasily especially as more howls followed. The second man sneered and then reached for her but before she could strike something big and furry shot out of the trees and tackled the man to the ground and began to rip into his throat making the man scream in agony, before any of his comrades could react more wolves appeared and attacked them some easily overpowering the surprised soldiers whilst one or two including the leader managed to run for at least a short while before been brought down. Arya however found her focus fixed on the huge form of what could only be her Direwolf Nymeria now fully grown; she was huge with a now dark hue colour to her fur than before. Nymeria finally finished off the man who had tried to attack her before turning to her, Arya quickly replaced Needle not wanting Nymeria to seem threatened as the last time they had seen one another she had been forced to throw stones at her to make her run in order to save her life.

"Nymeria it's me it's Arya" she stated as she knelt down in front of the huge Direwolf who watched her rather intently growling slightly before calming down. "I'm sorry about making you run away, sorry about throwing the stones at you but I had to do it or you would have been killed because of that bitch Cersei" she continued slowly raising her hand so Nymeria could sniff her and take in her scent. She just prayed to the Old Gods that Nymeria would remember her and all the good times they had before that day in the woods on their way to King's Landing, Nymeria leaned forward and sniffed her open palm and began to growl again even as the other Wolves watched but then after a few short tense minutes the Direwolf began to lick her palm making Arya smiled before she threw her hands around Nymeria and hugged her feeling for the first time in a long time like she was truly Arya Stark again.

Leaning back she locked eyes with Nymeria once more. "I'm going home girl back to Winterfell to see Jon, Ghost should be there too you remember Ghost don't you?" she stated. Nymeria howled a little at this and nodded her head a little indicating she did indeed remember her litter mate, she turned to the others Wolves who were still watching them and growled at them causing them to scatter back into the forest but Arya got the impression they would not go far as this was Nymeria's pack and they would come if she called. Settling back down to cook her food she smiled feeling happy as Nymeria sat close by watching her, this was a first step in reclaiming her former life now she had just had to reach Winterfell and find Jon.


	5. Chapter 5

+TWATD+

(Winterfell)

Jon sat in the middle of the main table within the great hall with Sansa on his right and Ser Davos and Maester Wolkan on his left, Wolkan whilst originally in service to the Boltons had no loyalty to them and had admitted he had been horrified by the cruel actions he had witness both Roose and Ramsey Bolton perform. Sadly he could do little to stop them and speaking up would have been a bad idea, more than likely Ramsey would have skinned him alive for daring to criticise him. He had formally pledged himself to the Starks once they had recaptured Winterfell, Sansa had told him that Wolkan was a peaceful man at heart who hates violence but was sadly stuck serving a house that seemed to love it thus that made accepting his pledge easy. So far the man had done nothing to make him question his loyalty and thus he listened to him when he spoke, they were just waiting for the last of the missing Lords to arrive so he could inform them of the two messages he had received so they could then discuss what to do about them. He already had a firm resolve to go to Dragonstone as Tyrion had requested, but he knew that neither the Lords, Lady Mormont and especially not Sansa would be happy and willing to let him go due to the history between House Stark and House Targaryen. Finally Lord Cerwyn and Lord Mazin arrived; he also noted the presence of Ned Umber and Alys Karstark and realised he would have to ensure they realised what their punishment for the Father's mistakes would be. Hopefully why would not attempt to challenge his ruling, he had no desire to have to kill child as Ned Umber was, Alys Karstark whoever was older and almost at marring age but he still did not want to kill her unless he had no choice and she persisted in challenging his ruling a ruling he knew many disagreed with. He also noticed Tormund and Karsi had arrived with a few of the other Wildling leaders as well, Karsi he knew was lucky to be still alive having been at Hardhome when it was attacked she was saved only by the quick action of Tormund who had grabbed her and all but thrown her into a boat before she could be killed by an approaching White Walker. Baelish he noted was off to the side watching everything with a sharp intense gaze, just looking at the man knowing what Sansa had told him about him made him want to strangle him.

"I thank you all for assembling or arriving as quickly as you could as what I wish to discuss is important to the future of the North, today I received two messages from two people I trust in one sense or another" he informed them once they had all sat and quieted down. "The first is from my friend and ally from the Night's Watch Samwell Tarly, eldest son of Randyll Tarly. He continued and paused as discussion quickly broke out as he knew Randyll Tarly had a serious reputation as a general, they were probably wondering how his eldest son and heir had ended up at the Wall. "He is currently at the Citadel training to be a Maester to replace the Maester at the Wall, Maester Aemon who sadly passed away of old age" he added before Lord Glover stood.

"Exactly what does your friend have to say that you considering so important your Grace?" he inquired.

"I asked Sam to look through the Citadel archives for anything that might help us combat the Night King, the White Walkers and their army of Wights" Jon answered unfazed by the interruption. "So far we know very little about why it is not they have reappeared after centuries of been nothing but myth, a myth nearly all of us no longer believed in including myself until I saw them" he went on noting quite a few of the assembled Lord's shift uneasily as he mentioned things they did not believe in. "Since that time Sam killed one White Walker with a dagger made of Dragonglass, this finally gave us a weapon to use against them and I took as much Dragonglass as I could to Hardhome when I went to rescue the Free Folk from there and they managed to kill the Wights as well" he continued and ensuring to use the term that the Wildlings used to refer to themselves to ensure that his people saw he viewed them as allies and not servants of bannermen of the North. "Sam in his studies at the Citadel has located a mine full of Dragonglass, a mine that until not has been lost to time" he informed them.

"And where is this mine your Grace?" Lady Mormont inquired with interest pleased to hear there was a weapon against the monsters the King and his advisor had told her was coming. The same monsters that her Uncle had fought against whilst he was Commander of the Night's Watch, she wished her Uncle was still alive to help them in the war to come as he would have been a valuable leader and fighter and she knew he had commanded the respect of the man she now called King.

"It is according to Sam located underneath Dragonstone the former home of Stannis Baratheon and the ancestral home of the Targaryen family" Jon answered causing a huge noise of rapid conversations to break out between various Lord's whilst Lady Mormont frowned at the answer as she knew Dragonstone was a long way from Winterfell.

"Your Grace Dragonstone is on the other side of Westeros in the South, it would be suicidal to launch an expedition there by land as to get there we'd have to cross through Lannister controlled lands and we have no idea where their armies are" Lord Hornwood argued.

Formerly the bastard of Hornwood Jon had legitimized Larence Snow for been one of the few houses to join him alongside the Mormont's and Mazins before the battle of the bastards, Sadly their houses had suffered much loss during the war of the five kings including Larence's Father and half Brother, he had only his Aunt lady Berena Hornwood who was the wife of the slain Leobald Tallhart left as well as their children Brandon and Beren Tallhart.

"I agree Lord Hornwood crossing by land is far too dangerous and would take too long, time is not on our side and thus we must utilize another method of reaching Dragonstone which is by sea" Jon agreed with a nod of his head. "Lord Manderly I take it White Harbor remains open to the sea?" he inquired turning to the Lord of White Harbor the only port in the North.

"It does your Grace, my ships patrol the entrance regularly and so far have seen no signs of any Lannister ships or the Iron Born since the Boltons repulsed the from the Northern territory they had seized not that that makes up for the betrayal they committed against us" Lord Manderly responded.

"Jon you realise you are vulnerable if anyone goes by ship, the Iron Born raiders will still be out there waiting" Sansa protested afraid of losing her Brother after only reuniting with him weeks ago.

"I know Sansa but we need that Dragonglass if we are to survive what is to come" Jon countered with a shake of his head. "However there is another issue, Dragonstone is no longer unoccupied" he revealed causing Davos to jerk slightly at the news.

"Who occupies it your Grace?" he inquired as he recalled when Stannis had headed North he had taken everyone with him.

"The second letter I received was from Tyrion Lannister now Hand of the Queen to Daenerys Targaryen who has finally returned to Westeros from her exile, she has come with an army made up of elite Unsullied and an army of Dothraki as well as three Dragons" Jon informed them all noting how the entire hall went silent whilst Baelish's eyes widened in alarm for only a second before a more calculated look replaced it.

"There has been no Dragons in a century your Grace" Lord Glover shouted causing a ripple of support from the majority of the other Lords. "You cannot be seriously considering believing a Lannister; he is clearly trying to intimidate us into bowing to this invader" he insisted and the majority of the room shouted in agreement.

Sansa however stood up to join Jon and he stepped back to allow her to speak, he knew out of all the Lannister's Tyrion had been the only to try and protect her from the cruelty and torment Joffrey had put her through.

"I disagree my Lord, I know Tyrion Lannister and yes I was married to him forcibly but not once did he try and harm me or force me to do something he knew I did not want" she stated. "He did his best to protect me from Joffrey, Cersei and the court who knew the best way to please Joffrey was to hurt me, he is neither cruel nor arrogant like his siblings and actually has a shred of decency in him" she insisted to the now quiet room. "If he says this Targaryen has Dragons with her then she does, and with the fact the dead are now walking beyond the Wall is the idea of Dragons living once more so hard to believe?" she demanded.

Looking around at the assembled Lords and Ladies she nodded and then sat feeling satisfied she had done what was needed to get them past their distrust of the Lannister name, Tyrion had always been different than Jamie and Cersei and he had protected her as best he could but due to her shock at her Father's death and the torture and humiliation she regularly went through at the time she'd never been able to thank the man for his kindness.

"I too briefly knew Tyrion Lannister as he accompanied me to the Wall when I left Winterfell, unlike his siblings who seemed arrogant, vain and cruel he was funny, sarcastic and blunt and did not try and flatter people with words" Jon picked up his Sister's thread. "He told you exactly what he meant to say, no I trust what he wrote is the truth and if Dragons once more exist in this land then they have become just as important to us as Dragonglass as their fire will be able to destroy the army of the dead with ease and in large numbers" he stated. "The note goes on to invite me to Dragonstone to meet and discuss an alliance with Daenerys Targaryen, now whilst in this case I do not believe that is what Daenerys wants to meet me for I believe an alliance between us is a possibility" he added.

"If you doubt why she wants to meet you your Grace what does she want?" Lady Mormont asked.

"She wants the Iron Throne and the rule of the Seven Kingdoms as her family had for generations, no she wants me to bend the knee to her and give her the North" Jon answered to immediate discord. "But I swear to you my Lords and Ladies I have no intention of bending the knee, we have only just won our independence from Southern rule" he vowed. "You raised me up as your King, you put your faith and your trust in me and I do not intend to throw that away just because this supposed Queen asks me too, but in the game she is playing she needs allies to beat the Lannister's and thus our support to her claim may open the door to gaining her support in our war against the Night King" he stated.

"Jon you can't be actually going yourself have you forgotten the last time a Targaryen and Stark met they burned our Uncle and Grandfather alive" Sansa protested suddenly realising Jon intended to go himself when before she had believed he would send someone to represent the North.

"She believes herself a Queen and more than likely those who serve her see her as such, thus she will not talk to anyone as an equal except another Ruler and that is what I must convince her I am" Jon responded with a sigh knowing his Sister would not be happy about been left alone and he did not like the idea either but he already had an idea to get rid of Baelish from Winterfell at least for a small while. "I must ensure she sees me not as someone to command, but to view as an equal" he stated.

Immediately talk and argument broke out between the various Lords and Ladies present and he could only imagine how they looked to Tormund and his fellow free folk, the sudden opening of the door and a guard rushing in stopped the noise instantly. Ghost suddenly perked up from where he had been lying in front of the table, suddenly very alert.

"I'm sorry to disturb your meeting you Grace but a rider is approaching the castle and they are accompanied by what looks like another Direwolf" the guard informed them causing Ghost to rise and howl before he tore off out of the hall and Jon not even realising he was moving was following suddenly feeling as if his heart was been squeezed tight.

He did not hear Sansa shout something or any of the other Lord's or Ladies as he rushed out of the hall, the only thing on his mind was getting to the gate and seeing if it was true that another Direwolf was approaching Winterfell with someone in toe which meant more than likely it was his beloved little Sister Arya who he had not seen since leaving. But then he remembered Sansa had told him Arya had made Nymeria leave for her own safety, could it been they had somehow reunited on their way home. He would find out as he forced himself to go faster, all that mattered was finding out the identity of the rider who was approaching.

+TWATD+

(Dragonstone)

Tyrion watched from the tower as the Unsullied and Dothraki who were to march on Lannisport began to depart for the beach and the ships of the waiting Greyjoy siblings, he knew the plan they had put forth was better than his original plan but still a lot of people were going to die before Lannisport fell. What's more they had no idea where the Lannister army was right now, it was absent from Casterly Rock according to Vary's birds and he began to suspect a trap had indeed been lain for their forces had they attacked the Rock as he had originally advised. He should have known Jamie would know where he would want to strike as a blow not just against Cersei but more as an insult to their Father's ghost, he had to do better if he was to be an effective Hand to the Queen. The force of Dothraki heading to High Garden had already left along with Lady Olenna and her small force of guards, Ellaria Sand would sail with the Greyjoys and the invasion force and then once the land forces had been set down she would sail for Dorne in one ship to rally the Martell forces for the fight ahead.

Hopefully his message to Jon had already arrived in Winterfell although he had no idea how it would be received by Jon or Sansa, hopefully they would remember him for who he actually was and not lump him into the same sort as Cersei and their Father who in his mind were monsters. Jamie sadly was too far under Cersei's control to extract unless something drastic happened, and considering Cersei's actions had already ended up killing two of his children that should have happened already but still he remained loyal to her. He knew his Brother had a sense of honour even though he did his best to forget that fact, but he had to see before it was too late that Cersei was insane perhaps even worse than the Mad King had ever been.

"You are concerned" Vary's noted as he entered the tower to join him.

"I am always concerned where war is concerned and as this time I am waging war on my own family and bannermen it is even more concerning" Tyrion admitted with a wary sigh. "I have no concern over Cersei dying as she deserves to die for all she has done to the people of this land, but I do not want my Brother to die as well not if he can be saved" he went on. "For him to die still serving Cersei loyally would be I believe the worst ending he could come too, he has to wake up to what she is and possibly redeem himself if he can by helping us end this war before it gets to destructive" he finished.

"Do you really expect the Queen to allow your Brother the man who killed her Father by stabbing him in the back to live?" Varys inquired with raised eyebrow honestly interested in the answer. "Also if you manage to get Jon Snow here and manage to get him to serve the Queen do you think he will ignore what your Brother has done to his family?" he added.

Tyrion sighed at both questions because he knew they were rather important questions, Jamie had sadly done horrible things to either serve his family or protect them and he did not doubt he might have had something to do with Bran Stark's crippling injuries when this all began. He had a dark feeling in the pit of his stomach that Jamie had pushed Bran at Cersei's insistence after the boy had discovered them in a compromising position whilst in Winterfell, he also did not doubt that Cersei was the one who sent the assassin to silence the boy which he ended up blamed for which was why Catelyn Stark had taken him prisoner. Daenerys will never forget and more than likely never forgive Jamie for killing her Father even if he did it for the right reason, even if by doing so he saved all the people in King's Landing who would have died had the Mad King's last plan been put into effect. No convincing both to spare Jamie should the impossible happen and Jamie finally breaks away from Cersei would be a hard fight, rubbing his chin he wondered just what he could possibly say to make them even consider the possibility.

"I am afraid to say it may prove impossible to save your Brother unless he does something truly drastic to make up for the horrors he has committed in the name of your Sister, more than likely the only thing he could possibly do that might even make them consider sparing him I cannot imagine him doing" Varys stated sympathetically.

Tyrion knew exactly what Varys was talking about and he had to agree killing Cersei may be the only Jamie even made Daenerys and Jon think of sparing him, more than likely they'd exile him to the Wall so he would never again prove a threat but at least he would be alive. He felt tired and wary of all this madness and he wished Robert Baratheon had never died, whilst a drunk and womanizer he had at least kept the Kingdom stable even if by default of using his small council to do it. Then this bloody mess would never have happened and everyone who had died in this war would be alive, perhaps then Joffrey could have been prevented from ever inheriting a throne he had no right to. Cersei could have been kept in check and even his Father might have been brought to heal with a few chosen secrets revealed, but Robert had died and the madness had begun.

"So what do you think our chances are of taking Lannisport?" Varys inquired changing the subject.

"It depends where Jamie and the Lannister army is, I am concerned they are not at Casterly Rock as I expected them to be" Tyrion responded. "If they are close to Lannisport they can respond quicker to the attack and more than likely our forces will have to withdraw, if they aren't then one has to wonder where they are" he mused.

"Yes one has to wonder, I've already asked for any information on your Brother and his armies movements" Vary informed him. "Hopefully we'll know soon enough" he added before turning to leave once more. "Oh one more thing do you really thing Jon Snow will come here to bend the knee to our Queen?" he inquired looking back at Tyrion over his shoulder.

"He will come of that I am certain but he will not come to bend the knee, the Northern people have suffered far too much at the South's hands to submit themselves so easily again" Tyrion answered as he moved over to a small table where a jug of wine lay and poured himself a drink. "I have to say our Queen is not been realistic if she believes Jon will simply bow down to her, he is Ned Stark's son through and through bastard or not and has the same steal will to stand against anyone" he stated before downing his wine.

Varys considered this and had to agree, the only way Ned Stark had been convinced to admit to treason he had never committed was by making him believe it was the only way to save his daughters. Otherwise Varys was of the impression Ned Stark would never have given in, thus depriving the Lannister's of the imagined high ground when they executed him. Nodding he left Tyrion to his thoughts and headed back to his own room to rest, soon the battle for Lannisport would begin and the Queen would want regular updates he was certain.

+TWATD+

(North of the Wall)

Bran yawned as he continued to watch the Wildling party search the area for whatever it was they were looking for, beside him Meera remained alert but he could tell she too was tired and wanted to get to Castle Black so they could find true safety and rest. A sudden shout made them tense as the Wildlings turned only to be suddenly attacked by a ranging party of Night's Watch rangers, swords clashed wildly as a bitter fight broke out. Bran crawled forward slowly to see if perhaps Jon was among the rangers who had arrived, sadly he did not see his Brother among the attackers. The Wildlings were quick with their weapons but easily pushed back by the superior skill of the men they were fighting, that was when Bran realised these men were not just made up of Night's Watch but also men from the Northern houses. He wondered what had brought them here, two of the Wildlings fell and a third was badly injured forcing the rest to turn and flee screaming wildly and vowing revenge. The leader of the party who had chased them off quickly turned and decapitated the remaining injured Wildling; Meera looked at him for a few seconds before she stood and up and shouted gaining their attention.

"Wait we're not Wildlings" Meera cried as the men moved to attack even as Summer slowly raised himself and began to growl at the approaching soldiers ready to strike even injured to protect his companions.

"Bloody hell I thought only Jon had a Direwolf as a friend" one of the Night's Watch said.

"You know my Brother" Bran said as Meera bent down and helped him out of the hole and into a sitting position. "My name is Bran Stark and this is my companion and friend Meera Reed of house Reed, I need to see my Brother Jon as quickly as possible" Bran said introducing themselves.

"You can't be Bran Stark, everyone knows he's dead" another of the men said but this one was dressed not in black but grey so Bran guessed he was a knight or solider from one of the Northern houses.

"He's got a Direwolf as a companion and the only people I know who have that kind of connection are the Stark's, I've seen Jon command Ghost a dozen times and I've seen the way Ghost protects him just like that Direwolf is to the kid" the same Night's Watch man said.

"He's name is Summer and he is Ghost's littermate" Bran stated. "Are you a friend of Jon?" he inquired.

"I am, my name is Finn and I've fought beside your Brother" the Night's Watch man responded. "Good man was our Lord Commander until the damn mutiny by Thorne" he added. "I wish he was still with us but he's not of the Night's Watch anymore, he left with your Sister Sansa to reclaim Winterfell and according to these guys he's now King in the North" he informed them.

Bran was truly surprised to hear Jon was no longer at the Wall, that he had left with Sansa who last he knew was running from the Boltons in the wild. So how had she gotten to Jon, how had they retaken Winterfell and how had Jon become King?" he wondered.

"We need to see Jon Snow" Meera stated stepping forward before stumbling slightly as her wariness began to catch up to her.

"Alyn, Hugh take these two back to Castle Black get them something hot to eat and some rest then let Edd talk to them" Finn instructed two of his men. "Edd is the acting commander and one of Jon's best friend's apart from Sam, he will have to decide whether you are Bran Stark and I hope to the old Gods you are" he told them with a shrug of his shoulders. "We have to continue our patrol, find out where the Night King and his army is if we can" he stated.

"You should try and track down that Wildlings and find out what they were searching for" Bran suggested. "Something tells me whatever it is it will be bad for us all if they find it" he admitted.

Finn stared at the young man before he nodded deciding to take it on faith especially if the kind was truly Jon's Brother, indicating the rest of his party onwards he watched as Alyn and Hugh escort the two young people and their Direwolf back to Castle Black which he could just see in the distance. He really did wish Jon was still with them but as Edd had pointed out to him and to others as King Jon could ensure they got help like these men who had shown up from one of the closest Northern houses to the Wall, as King he could ensure that when the time came perhaps the entire North would come to the Night's Watch aide. And after been murdered by Thorne and his lackeys he really didn't blame Jon from wanting to leave, then his Sister had shown up just after his resurrection and it was clear Jon would leave to aide her but he had promised not to forget them and he had clearly kept his word. Turning he headed after his squad, shouting out to Slen to begin tracking the Wildlings they had just driven off.

+TWATD+

(Winterfell)

Jon rushed out of the castle just a few paces behind Ghost who was charging across the yard towards the entrance, he ordered the gates open to the two guards who were on duty and rushed right through them with Ghost once they were open. He sat the rider in the distance slowly heading towards them and he clearly made out the huge form of the Direwolf keeping pace with the horse, he did not need to see the Direwolf close up to know it was indeed Nymeria and she would only be accompanying one person and one person only and that was Arya. Letting out a piercing whistler his Horse quickly pulled away from the stall and ran over to him, swinging up he ignored the shouts from Sansa as she ran out after him with a few guards following her and charged out of the gate after Ghost who was already on his way to across the snow field.

Arya smiled as she saw the gates to her home open and a giant white blur come charging out, she knew who it was before he even got close just as she knew who was on the horse that came charging out after the white blur. Nymeria howled in joy before running off towards the white blur that was clearly Ghost, the two Direwolves came together in the middle of the field butting heads and playfully nipping at one another. Arya slid off her Horse and waited for Jon to reach her, her heart was in over drive as she was about to see her Brother again for the first time since they had parted from one another and she had no idea what she was actually going to say to him.

Jon passed the two Direwolves who were still playfully wrestling with each other but who both stopped at howled as he passed, as if in greeting. He got closer to the small figure who had slid of the Horse and was clearly waiting for him, as he got closer to his joy he could see it really was Arya waiting for him his little Sister had come home. Sliding of his Horse he all but ran towards her as she charged towards him, before they knew it she had flung herself into his arms crying into his shoulder as he collapsed to his knees and just soaked up the fact that he was holding Arya once more. Arya couldn't stop the tears no matter how much she tried, the feeling of been in her Brother's arms again was just too much. For the first time she felt truly safe, through blurry eyes she could see more riders coming towards them even as Nymeria and Ghost came up along aside them.

Sansa forgot the anger she had been feeling as Jon had run out of the great hall, forgot the frustration she had been feeling when he had told her he was thinking of going to Dragonstone himself. The sight of Nymeria was jarring and it meant only one thing the return of her little Sister who she had not seen just before their Father was arrested, Jon had known as had Ghost the minute the guard had mentioned a rider with a Direwolf for a companion. She slid of her horse even as Brienne and Podrick closed in on them, Brienne she noted looked stunned at seeing Arya alive and well and returning to Winterfell on her own. She could understand that as the last time Brienne had seen Arya had been when she had been with the Hound who Brienne had killed or at least thought to have killed, sliding from her Horse she ran over and joined the family reunion hugging both Jon and Sansa trying to understand just how her little Sister had survived so long on her own. A howl from Jon and Nymeria went up as they their pack begin to reform, but they knew another member of their pack was out there still lost and yet to return.

Finally they all pulled away and Arya brushed the tears out of her eyes as she got her first good look at her Brother and Sister for the first time in well she didn't actually know how long it had been. She quickly noted the scars on Jon's face especially over his left eye, she reached up and ran her fingers over it gently wondering how it acquired it, she then turned to look at Sansa who she noted looked older and far wiser but also more solemn than the last time they had been together back in King's Landing. Her hair was in a long braid but still the same fiery red as before, she smiled which Sansa returned as she reached out and clasped one of her Sister's hands. Jon stood up slowly still amazed that Arya was alive and well, Brienne took that moment to step forward and kneel before Arya as she had before Sansa when she had finally located her. Sansa stood knowing Brienne would do this, Arya she noted looked wary as her hand rested on a sword which she dimly recalled Jon had given her which was why their Father had hired someone to teach her to use it under the guise of learning to dance.

"Lady Arya I offer you my services as I offered them to your Sister and as I promised to your Mother before her death, I will shield your back and keep your counsel and give my life in needs be" Brienne intoned inwardly amazed somehow the youngest Sister of Lady Catelyn had found her own way home. "I swear it by the old gods and the new" she added.

Arya was a little unsure of the large lady knight as she had been when she had tracked them her down when she was with the Hound, but she could see both Jon and Sansa nod at her to accept the woman's pledge and clearly if they trusted her she should learn to do so as well.

"I accept your pledge, and vow you will always have a place at my hearth and the meat and mead at my table" Arya responded remembering the vow as her Mother had tried hammering it into their heads when they were younger always telling them it was a matter of importance to know and that one day their lives may rest on knowing it. "And I pledge never to ask any service of you that will bring you dishonour, I swear it by the old gods and the new" she finished.

Of course Sansa had always been better at things like that as it was a part of been a Lady something she'd never had much interest in been, but this vow did interest her thus she had memorised it as it was something exchanged between knights. Brienne smiled feeling a sense of relief she'd managed to keep her vow to Lady Catelyn and in one sense to Jamie Lannister when she had given her his sword, she now served both Stark Sisters. She stood and turned to see Podrick smiling clearly pleased to see the fulfilment of her oath completed, nodding she took up a guard position as the Jon stepped forward once more.

"Come on let's go home" he said as he took hold of his Horse and headed back towards Winterfell. Sansa and Arya grabbed the reigns of their own and followed on either side of him with Brienne and Podrick behind them and the other guards spread out around them and Ghost and Nymeria leading the way.


	6. Chapter 6

+TWATD+

(Citadel)

Sam felt sick after cleaning up after so many sick people held within the confines of the Citadel's lower levels; he'd had no idea he'd have to do this kind of work at the beginning of trying to become a Maester. Maester Aemon had never said anything about what was required to become a Maester and to be honest he'd never asked, but perhaps he should have. This was worse than the chores he'd done for the Night's Watch, still he hadn't just come here to become a Maester he'd come for information and so far he'd already found something of worth and sent it on to Jon. Hopefully Jon could use it to prepare for the coming of the Night King and his army if he could get to Dragonstone safely; finally escaping from his tasks for the day he bumped into a sturdy man who looked like he had seen better days. He wore a black glove on one of his hands and seemed to keep it close to his body, which made Sam curious.

"Are you okay?" he inquired of the man.

"I'm fine thank you just recovering from an infection which I thought would kill me" the man responded honestly. "I came here for treatment due to the Citadel having a vast source of information on various infections, illnesses and other such things and thankfully in one of the oldest areas of the archives they found something to cure me but I can't leave until the Maesters confirm the infection has vanished completely thus I am left to wonder around looking or things to read to keep my occupied between eating and resting" he added.

"If you don't mind me asking what was the infection, I'm training to be a Maester and it might be good for me to learn some of things I may one day face" Sam inquired hesitantly.

The man stared at him for a few moments contemplating his inquiry before he smiled slightly. "It was greyscale, and usually when one has that it is fatal and I know of only one other person who avoided that fate the daughter of Stannis Baratheon" the man admitted.

"They actually have a cure for it here in the Citadel that is not wildly known" Sam said wild-eyed in surprise. "You're lucky" he stated.

"It was not easy for them to find as I said it was in one of the oldest sections of the archives, luckily for me one of the Maesters recalled reading the book the cure was found in a long time ago" the man responded. "I feel luckier than I believe I have a right to be, but I am now impatient to be on my way for I serve a woman who would be Queen of Westeros and soon she will come and reclaim what is rightfully hers" he informed him.

"You mean Daenerys Targaryen, according to the latest news she is already in Westeros" Sam responded having heard the latest news this morning from the same Maester who had told him Jon was now King in the North. "They say she has actual Dragons with her" he said wondering what they actually looked like.

"She does indeed three of them" the man told him with a nod of his head. "Last I saw them they had almost reached full size" he mused.

"You said you serve Daenerys Targaryen, who are you?" Sam inquired remembering he had not gotten the man's name and now that he knew he was a follower of the last Targaryen he couldn't keep his curiosity as to who he was from getting the best of him.

"My name is Ser Jorah Mormont and you are?" Jorah responded seeing no harm in giving his actual name.

"I am Samwell Tarly of the Night's Watch if you really are Jorah Mormont I knew your Father when he was commander of the Watch" Sam replied looking for any signs of familiarity between the man and Jeor Mormont.

"I've heard of your Father as well, he has a very good reputation as a solider" Jorah responded surprised to see some from the Tarly family trying to be a Maester, he would have thought he'd take after his Father and become a soldier as well.

"Jeor Mormont was a good man, fare, brave and uncaring and where one came from especially if you proved committed to the Watch" Sam told him. "My friend Jon was your Father's Steward and eventually his replacement as Lord Commander after you Father was sadly murdered" he admitted wishing that the old man had a better ending that been murdered by mutineers in the bleakness of Crastor's keep.

Jorah closed his eyes briefly in pain at the confirmation of what Tyrion Lannister had told him, his Father Jeor was dead and he'd never get the chance to make things right between them after he had brought dishonour to their family.

"Is it true he was killed by his own men?" Jorah inquired looking Sam in the eye.

"Aye he was on a raging but the men he took mutinied and murdered him, when Jon returned from been a captive of the Wildlings he insisted on taking a squad to Crastor's keep to kill the mutineers" Sam answered remembering the argument between Jon and Throne very well. "Jon made sure all of them were killed, you're Father's murder was avenged" he added. "Before his death your Father gifted Jon was Longclaw your families ancestral blade for saving his life, Jon used Longclaw to extract justice from the mutineers" he informed Jorah thinking it might make the man feel better knowing his family ancestral blade had been the instrument of justice to the men who had murdered his Father.

Jorah was surprised to hear his Father had gifted Longclaw to someone who was not part of their family; he began to get curious as to who this Jon was as clearly his Father had thought highly of him to gift him to sword which had been in his family for generations. At least he thought the men who had murdered his Father had paid the price and been killed in turn, that Longclaw was used to gain justice felt right.

"I you don't mind me asking Sam who is this Jon you speak of who was my Father's steward and then replacement and also the man who now wields my family blade?" Jorah inquired.

"Jon Snow, he's the bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark and probably one of the best sword fighters to join the Watch in years, as I said he saved your Father's life from something that before that moment we all believed to be myth" Sam answered even as Jorah frowned at hearing the name of the man who would have executed him had he not fled into exile so many years ago.

Of course as much as he might have wanted to blame Lord Stark for his long exile he couldn't, he had been the one who had broken the law thus forcing Ned Stark to come to dispense the justice the law commanded for one who sold men into slavery. He had been Lord of house Mormont a sworn vassal of the Starks and he had in his stupidity and arrogance thrown it all away, no the blame was sorely his. That Lord Stark's bastard son had gone to the Night's Watch did not surprise him too much as he knew how bastards were mostly viewed in Westeros, although he doubted very much Ned Stark had mistreated his son bastard or not. Clearly he'd been well trained before joining the Watch and gained his Father's eye, perhaps been from the house the Mormont's pledged their loyalty might have helped keep his eye on the young man. That this Jon Snow had saved his Father's life made him hope he'd have a chance to one day meet him and thank him, and thank him for avenging his Father's murder which he wished he could had done himself when Tyrion had told him about it. One thing confused him and that was the mention of the attacker of his Father been a myth, he wondered what Sam meant.

"I never knew much about Lord Stark's children whilst I was still head of house Mormont but I knew he had a bastard son, a source of great curiosity to many as they never expected someone like Ned Stark to break his marriage oath" Jorah mused aloud. "I hope he is worthy of the trust, and confidence my Father clearly felt in him and more so that he is worthy to wield Longclaw" he added.

"He is, believe me he is" Sam assured him. "Jon is a good loyal friend who always does the right thing in the end" he added with a smile.

"Tell me about this myth Sam the one that almost killed my Father" Jorah requested his curiosity finally getting the best of him and he wanted to know just what it was that this Jon Snow had saved his Father from that seemed worth giving him their family ancestral sword.

"Er…ok but we better sit down somewhere it is not a simple answer and more than likely you'll think I'm insane like the Maesters do" Sam responded but led Jorah over to a small table with some chairs around it and sat down so he could at least be comfortable whilst telling this tale.

+TWATD+

(Winterfell)

Jon re-entered the castle having ensuring the Horses were safely back in their stables, he then led Arya, Sansa and the others straight back to the hall. Pausing at the entrance he could see the various Lords were arguing still about not only his running out in the middle of a meeting but his plan to go to Dragonstone himself, letting out a sigh he noted the annoyed look Lyanna Mormont had on her face at the noise as did Alys Karstark and even Ned Umber who looked intimidated by the older men.

"QUIET" Davos shouted having noted Jon finally return with his Sister and the guards including Lady Brienne and her squire Podrick. "The King has returned so please my Lords let us stop the arguing and the noise" he requested.

"Thank you Ser Davos, I apologise my Lords, my ladies but I could not stop myself leaving even if I had tried" Jon said from the doorway knowing Arya was hiding behind him whilst Nymeria whilst large was covered by the even larger Ghost hence hidden from view. "Before we pick up where we left off, Sansa and I would like to happily reintroduce you to our Sister Lady Arya Stark now returned to Winterfell where she belongs" he told them quickly gaining stunned looks from nearly everyone but none more than Baelish who looked slightly pale at the news of Arya's return making him curious as to why.

Jon stepped aside as Sansa moved up and joined him whilst gently giving Arya a slight gentle push, Arya deciding to get this over with and knowing why Jon was doing this stepped forward into the hall so everyone could see her, Nymeria kept pace on one side whilst Ghost came up on the other both eyeing the hall as if daring anyone to try anything against their companion. Her eyes swept around the hall taking note of the looks of surprise, joy astonishment many of the Northern Lords wore, Lady Mormont nodded and smiled as their gazes met which Arya returned and then her eyes fell on Baelish. The nervous look in her eyes was understandable as she recalled very well the last time she saw this man, it had been at Harrenhal where he had been meeting with Tywin Lannister the man who had orchestrated the murder of her Brother, Mother and her Brother's pregnant wife. Baelish had been the one who had proposed the alliance between the Lannister's and the Tyrell's so as to defeat her Brother and Stannis, and she did not doubt not for a minute that the man had a hand in the Red Wedding as well as her Father's death. What was Baelish doing here? She asked herself.

Baelish finally regained control of himself as Arya Stark returned to Winterfell, he like everyone else had believed her long dead and the youngest daughter had never held much interest for him looking nothing like his dear Catelyn. He remembered their last meeting if one could call it that when she was pretending to be a simple low born girl serving Tywin Lannister at Harrenhal, at first he had thought he was seeing things but soon realised the girl was indeed Arya Stark. He hadn't said anything to Tywin at the time because he saw no advantage to himself, nothing he could gain by outing her now he regretted that choice. Perhaps had he done so instead of the Red Wedding which led to Catelyn's death they could have used Arya to force Robb Stark's surrender, and now he had to deal with the fact this girl knew of his dealings with the Lannister's. He couldn't act against her with all attention on her plus the presence of the giant Direwolf guarding her, a Direwolf which was currently staring at him with a rather menacing look in its eyes. Its maddening stare made him nervous but he forced himself to look away, he had to come up with a way of isolating the girl and he had to especially keep her from reforming any kind of bond with Sansa as that would just make it harder for him to seduce the red head onto his side.

"I think I can speak for everyone here Lady Stark when I say it is good to see you return home" Lyanna Mormont said standing up and turning Arya's attention onto her even as the rest of the hall took up her statement and yelled and cheered.

"Thank you" Arya responded looking the young Lady over carefully and seeing something similar to herself in that she was not the shy, hesitant Lady most expected. No she saw strength and a fire within the young Lady, a core of steel and she clearly had the respect of the others in the hall.

Jon nodded and then moved back towards the front table gently collecting Arya as he went, Sansa followed with Brienne and Podrick behind her, Maester Wolkan quickly vacated his seat for the returned Arya who nodded at him and tried not think what his presence meant for Maester Luwin. Sansa retook her seat still trying to get over the stunning surprise of her Sister's return, then she noted how Ghost and Nymeria were now at each end of the table watching the hall and she suddenly smiled at the sight but deep inside she felt the loss of Lady once more.

"Now we can return to the discussion about my trip to Dragonstone" Jon stated having stayed standing and reminding Sansa of his insane idea. "I know the trip will be dangerous I have no doubt of that, but we need that Dragonglass if the North is to survive and as Daenerys Targaryen sees herself as a Queen she will only negotiate with another ruler" he argued.

"That is if she will even accept the idea of another ruler beside herself your Grace" Lord Cerwyn argued. "You said yourself before the interruption that you believed she wanted you to come to Dragonstone to bend the knee, thus forgive me for asking what makes you believe you can get this woman to view you as a King?" he asked gaining some support from various Lords whilst others including Lady Mormont looked worried by the question as it was a pertinent question.

"I won't be going alone Lord Cerwyn just she will have her closest advisors and bodyguards so will I, if I project an image of a King and act like one and give her no reason to try and see me as anything else then she will have to see me as an equal" Jon replied seeing the point the man was making. "No I intend to ensure she sees nothing else but an equal, something she must look at and not look down at" he continued bluntly. "Ser Davos will be joining me as well as a handpicked cadre of guards, I also plan to take Tormund and Karsi as representatives of the Free Folk if they will consent to come" he added before turning to where the Tormund and the other Free Folk sat including Karsi.

Tormund had been watching everything that had happened since the meeting began and felt most of the Lords who were sworn to House Stark petty and arrogant, the very definition of kneelers as they were known beyond the Wall. But they were one or two who stood out like the little Lady Mormont who put these men to shame when she named Jon King in the North, that moment had almost looked like the way the Free Folk chose their own leaders and very unlike how Kneelers usually gained Kings by right of blood. He and the others who had come with him had been pleased to hear of more Dragonglass been found, weapons could be forged from it to fight the Night King and his army and perhaps if they were lucky and the Old Gods smiled on them then they might survive the war to come. Then Jon had run out of the Hall with his Direwolf as if he was on fire and he'd watched the various Lords become loud and annoying as they argued back and forth, Lady Mormont plus one or two others had remained silent and just shook their heads at the foolishness going on before Jon's return with a young girl he claimed as his Sister. Jon had said little of his family except to say he had believed must dead, but there was no doubt the young girl was his Sister as her features so closely resembled that of his friend more so than the red hair beauty he had reunited with at Castle Black. Then there was also the fact she had a Direwolf as well, another giant beast able to tare one's throat out. Now he focused on what Jon had asked of him and Karsi, he had been pleased he had been able to save her as she was able to use her head and see the only way they were going to survive what was to come was side by side with the Crows and anyone else willing to fight. That he had asked showed that Jon saw the Free Folk as their own people and not one of his sworn vassals as they were called, they were his allies not his followers. If going to this Dragonstone was the only way to get the Dragonglass then go he would, he'd do whatever it took to save his people the last of the Free Folk left in the world.

Beside him Karsi was of a similar mind even if it meant leaving her two daughters behind for a short time, they needed that Dragonglass to fight the White Walkers and their army. They had already lost so much to this nightmare out of the legends of old, they could ill afford to lose anymore or the Free Folk themselves would pass into legend. No she would go with Jon Snow the only Crow she trusted and ensure they could gain this Dragonglass and then she would return to see it moulded into weapons they could use, she again thanked the Old gods she had survived the massacre at Hardhome so she could continue to aide her people and especially her daughters and her survival was down to Jon Snow and especially Tormund. She stood up as did Tormund; she didn't miss the wary or distrustful looks she and her fellow Free Folk gained from the Northern Lords and Ladies not that she cared much for their opinion or view.

"We will go with you Jon Snow, we will help you convince this Dragon Queen to aide us" Tormund stated loudly causing some low mutterings from a few Lords who saw his use of Jon's name and not his title as an assault.

"If she truly has Dragons that can breathe fire then we must convince her to be our ally, they could destroy vast lines of the White Walkers army" Karsi added wondering what an actual Dragon might look like as all she knew of them were from half-forgotten stories told by ancient lore.

"Aye they would at that Karsi, now the decision is made and I am going but before I do there is some last business to deal with" Jon stated deciding the move this conversation on as they did not have time to keep arguing the point and he did not want the headache it would cause. "Alys Karstark and Ned Umber please step forward" he commanded and whilst Alys Karstark quickly moved to the front, Ned Umber hesitated clearly afraid before mastering himself and joining her. "It has been decided by myself and the Northern houses that you will each keep your family inheritance but will serve a period of ten years as wards, Lord Hornwood will serve as Warden for you Alys Karstark whilst Lord Mazin will serve for Ned Umber" he informed them and both realised they were getting of lightly considering what their Father's had done. "Do you accept the judgement of the North?" he asked.

"I do your Grace" Alys Karstark responded and then knelt before Jon. "I pledge House Karstark loyal as it has been for generations to House Stark once more, my men and swords are yours to command" she vowed.

"Lord Umber, do you accept the judgement as well?" Jon inquired turning to the young boy who was now the nominal head of House Umber.

"I do your grace, I pledge House Umber once more to be a sworn vassal of House Stark" Ned Umber stated as he knelt. "The men I command are yours as are their swords when you call on them" he added.

Lady Mormont nodded having been listening to the way both had spoken their oaths and had heard no hint of deceit, hopefully both House Karstark and House Umber would survive long enough to wipe this black mark away in the eyes of the other Lords who even now watched the two warily. Jon bid them stand and re-join their peers, he then turned to look at Baelish who as usual was watching everything even though now and again he kept glancing uneasy looks at Arya.

"Lord Baelish please step forward I have need of your help as well" Jon said taking Arya and especially Sansa by surprise by this action.

Baelish had to stop himself from jerking in surprise at been called out, recovering he stood and moved to the centre of the hall noting he was been watched by the various Lords and Ladies. "I am of course at your service your Grace" he said easily even though the words made him taste bile in his throat as the only man who deserved been King was him not this bastard in front of him.

"Lord Cerwyn raised the fear of an attack by the Lannister's in the last meeting and I admit there is a possibility of one even with Cersei's attention now diverted to Daenerys Targaryen, thus we need to know where the southern armies are located and what they are doing" Jon stated carefully having quickly devised this plan to remove Baelish from Winterfell for a small while whilst he was away and unable to keep an eye on the man. "As the only man here who has spent a lot of time in the South and someone I know thanks to my Sister has many contacts he can call on, I ask that you travel South and learn this information and anything else that may help us prevent an attack on the North" he requested knowing Baelish more than likely would have to agree to appease the other Lords and Ladies he was now supposedly allied with.

Baelish wanted to glare at the bastard for daring putting him in a position he could not back out of without losing any respect he had gained from aiding in the Battle of the Bastards, he glanced at Sansa and noted she looked very surprised by her Brother's choice which at least told him she'd had no part of this. As he calculated what to say he suddenly realised this may actually be of use to him, he had few assets here to use as spies and cogs to turn things to his whim. Heading South could allow him to recruit some of his allies there to bring back North, yes it meant leaving Sansa on her own for a short while but he was certainly to be back before Jon Snow and then he could use the time alone with Sansa to turn her fully to his goals. Plus the more allies he had to call on the more easily he could learn things that might help him subvert certain Northern Lords into his service willingly or unwillingly he didn't care which.

"I will do as you request your Grace and find out where the Lannister's forces as well as their allies are stationed and what plans they have for the North" he finally responded with a smile and a short bow.

"I thank you for your willingness to help Lord Baelish" Jon replied although he'd rather shove his sword through the man's heart than smile at him as if he was someone he trusted.

"Your Grace before you call this meeting to a close I feel it is my duty to protest your plan to go South one more time" Lord Glover stated as he stood having sensed the meeting was about to end. "You are our King and we need our King in the North" he stated too much agreement from many of the others.

Before Jon could stand and rebuke the man for again raising an objection to his plans Arya stood up and stared down at Lord Glover, though surprised he decided to stay seated and see what Arya would say and glancing at Sansa he could see she too was curious.

"My Brother has already made up his mind to go and he has told you all he has to go so the Dragon Queen will listen, whilst I am sure my Brother appreciates your concern arguing this point again serves no one and especially not the North as a whole" Arya stated having been quickly bought up to speed by the man beside her called Ser Davos. "If he says he has to go then he does, my Brother does not lie and he knows going is a risk considering past history between the Starks and Targaryen's but it has to be done this way or any chance at an alliance will fail" she continued calmly relying on what she had learned to keep her emotions in check as she spoke to such a large crowd. "No my Lord there is no more time to argue, you must accept this is the right cause of action and move to help ensure all plans to make it succeed are considered before my Brother leaves" she finished and Sansa who had been listening quietly had to admit she was surprised by the calmness and level headed argument her Sister had put forward as it clashed with what her last memories of Arya as a wild undisciplined child, but it was now clear she had grown up and found a balance perhaps.

"Lady Arya is correct and whilst I share Lord Glover's concern over our King going South the choice has been made and he insists he needs to go, thus we must accept his choice and do all we can to ensure he returns to where he belongs" Lady Lyanna finally said into the silence that followed liking the way the youngest Stark had spoken, clearly not one to be intimidated by others.

Finally Jon noted resigned acceptance from many of the Lords once Lady Lyanna stopped speaking, he glanced at Arya who was once more back in her seat smiling. Shaking his head in awe at her ability to get through to them he reached over and gently grasped her hand in thanks, Arya returned the grip smiling even wider at having gained her Brother's thanks but she knew that would not last as she had no plans to let Jon go on this trip without her and she knew he would be set against it but that argument could wait until they were alone.

"Lord Manderly, we will ride for White Harbor in three hours so we can set sail before dark" Jon stated turning to the oldest of the surviving Northern Lords. "The quickly I leave for Dragonstone the quickly I can return, hopefully with an alliance sealed and the Dragonglass we desperately need for the war ahead" he added.

"As you will your Grace, I will ensure Horses and supplies are prepared for the trip" Lord Manderly responded with a short bow.

"I implore the rest of you My Lords and Ladies to begin preparing the North for the war ahead, I ask that all able bodied man and woman, boy or girl and begin training them to fight and to survive what is to come" Jon said turning to the rest of the Lords and Ladies watching him.

"You expect me to place a weapon in my granddaughter's hand?" Lord Glover exclaimed in surprise but again before Jon could respond Lady Lyanna quickly rose looking quite angry.

"I do not intend to be sitting by a nice fire knitting or making hot tea for the men when they come home, I intend to fight just as my Mother would have if she was still alive" Lady Lyanna spat glaring at the larger Lord Glover who shifted nervously having already been torn down by the young Lady once before. "She was a warrior and I intend to follow in her footsteps, I will fight and any boy, girl, man or woman who wishes to join me will be allowed" she added.

"I also have no plans to sit by a fire Lord Glover, I have survived the years I've been on my own through learning to fight and to survive" Arya hissed coming to her feet to join in the conversation surprising Jon and Sansa at her mention of learning to fight and wondered just what their younger Sister had endured. "When this fight comes I will be at the front with my sword in my hand, the sword my Brother gifted me before we parted ways" she added grasping the hilt of Needle and startling Jon who suddenly realised she still had the sword he had given her so long ago.

Lord Glover shifted at been attacked by just by one young Lady but two and he then noted the tall form of Lady Brienne of Tarth also glaring at him, her very presence showed women could learn to fight and he realised he had already lost this fight. He glanced around the room and whilst he noted a lot of concerned looks none dared argue the point, nodding he realised he'd have to comply.

"I will comply with your request your Grace and I ask Lady Mormont and Lady Stark's forgiveness for implying they should sit quietly and wait" he stated with a short bow before quickly sitting down and down the rest of his ale wondering just how fierce Lady Mormont would be should she live through the war the King insisted was coming to become a full woman.

"Thank you all, I must not prepare for the trip ahead and I will hope and pray the Wall and the Night's Watch hold until I return" Jon stated. "As long as they stand we have time, I will endeavour to return as quickly as I can" he added before he turned and headed out of the hall and to his room away of Ghost, Arya, Nymeria and Sansa following close behind and Brienne and Podrick behind them even as the assembly broke up.

+TWATD+

(Dragonstone)

Dany entered the map room knowing that soon her troops would make land fall before marching on Lannisport, she was slightly nervous as this would be the first time her Dothraki and Unsullied wold engage the knights of Westeros in battle. It would be a true test of her army to engage and defeat her enemies, she had faith though they would succeed especially with the Ironborn also aiding in the attack. She stared at the map and found her gaze wondering once more North to where Winterfell was marked, the ancestral home of the Starks. So far they'd had no return Raven to indicate whether Jon Snow would accept her invitation to come to Dragonstone, but then Tyrion had indicated they might not get one and the only sign of compliance would be for a ship of the North to appear of their coastline flying the Stark banner. She wondered just what this Jon Snow was like, Tyrion seemed to think him a good man, someone to trust but she was a bit more unsure that was true due him been Eddard Stark's son. Granted she knew very little truly about the man who had been best friends with the usurper accept what her Brother had told her and his accounts could not be taken fully to heart, tinted as they were by his bitterness and hatred towards anyone involved in the fall of their family. Could she put aside the past to work towards some kind of peace between them, would Jon Snow comply with her request and bend the knee and recognise her as the true Queen of the Seven Kingdoms? She wondered. She didn't know but would Jon Snow come here if he did not intend to bend the knee, letting out a sigh she sat down and contemplated just how much more complicated her life was becoming now she was back in Westeros which was all she had wanted for so long. But now that she was here the pressure and risk were so much greater, rubbing her eyes she wondered if only briefly if she would have been better off staying in Essos if only to avoid the harder choices she would soon have to make.

+TWATD+

(High Garden)

Lady Olenna let out a relieved sigh as she finally saw the pleasing sight of her home once more, she had been concerned of an attack on the way but thankfully they'd not encountered any Lannister soldiers. The Dothraki troops the Queen had sent with them were hopefully more than enough to hold off any attack whilst her vassal houses formed up, combined with whatever Unsullied remained here combined with her own forces she was certain she could hold High Garden. Riding into the courtyard she was pleased to see Lord Tarly and his Son had arrived with his own forces, good not only was the man a good general but had also been one of her Son's most trusted friends. Once the carriage came to a stop she got out and moved straight to him, Randall Tarly and his Son both bowed as she approached but she quickly waved the pleasantries away.

"It is good to see you again Lord Tarly, I trust you are well" she said in greeting.

"I am my Lady and before I move onto more pressing matters allow me to offer my condolences on the loss of Lord Tyrell and your grandchildren, what the Lannister's have done is a crime not heard of since the days of the Mad King" Randall responded sadly. "Your Son was a good friend and I will miss him" he added.

Olenna did her best to keep her emotions in check before responding. "Thank you Lord Tarly I know Mace valued your friendship and I will be counting on your leadership in the trials ahead" she told him.

Randall nodded. "I am ready to serve my Lady but I must warn you before I came here the majority of the Lords of the Reach were summoned before Cersei Lannister where she tried to coerce some of us to betray our oaths to you" he informed her and did not miss the angered look this caused to pass over his Lady's face. "I stormed out in rage as did the majority of the others who are even now either here with their men or on their way, however I am afraid we may have to consider one of the Lords guilty of betraying their oath to your family as I did not see Lord Cuy leave the great hall or King's Landing for that matter" he continued.

Olenna frowned at the news but she knew Lord Branston Cuy had always been a highly ambitious man, her Son had always been cautious around the man and that had shown that whilst he could be somewhat thoughtless her Son had at least had good instincts before he was murdered by the Lannister bitch.

"Ensure should he or his men attempt to enter High Garden they are dealt with, I am in no mood to trust the survival of what remains of my family to someone I cannot fully trust and Lord Cuy has long had ambitions beyond his station" she ordered.

"Dickon go and tell everyone Lord Cuy and his men are not to be allowed entry and must be dealt with" Randall commanded his Son who bowed and quickly left to follow the order. "My Lady these allies you have brought whilst I admit some distaste for their presence I am willing to overlook it due to what forced you to ally with Daenerys Targaryen, my own anger at what Cersei Lannister has done to your family and the hope that this Targaryen can finally bring peace to this land because it is clear to me if Cersei Lannister remains Queen all we'll have is more war" he stated honestly.

"I thank you for your honest opinion Lord Tarly and I believe Daenerys Targaryen will bring peace should she become Queen, the Dothraki and the Unsullied have been taught a little common tongue whilst they were training to use the ships that brought them here so they can be given orders" Olenna told him.

"But will they follow whatever orders I give them my Lady?" Randall had to inquire.

"Yes I believe they will as before we left the Daenerys Targaryen ensured to speak to them and make them understand whilst they are here they were to do as they were ordered by me or whoever I chose to lead them" Olenna responded and Randall nodded in acceptance. "Now I would request you get High Garden ready just in case of an attack Lord Tarly, once that is done you may join me in my study so we can talk over some things" she added before she turned and entered the mansion.

Randall turned and moved to start preparing High Garden's defences, he did not doubt that if Lord Cuy had indeed betrayed them then an attack was to happen soon, it made sense to him for why Cersei had needed to find a Lord or Lady of the Reach willing to betray Lady Olenna so as to make an attack easier.

+TWATD+

(Winterfell)

Jon entered the main study and moved to sit at what had once been his Father's desk, Arya and Sansa soon took the seats across from him whilst Brienne and Podrick stayed outside the room. Ghost and Nymeria quickly moved to sit by the open fire which was already lit, rubbing his eyes he looked between both his Sisters feeling nothing but joy at them all be reunited.

"Jon, what made you send Baelish away I thought you were going to follow my lead?" Sansa inquired.

"I am Sansa believe me but I'd rather be here in case you need me whilst dealing with the man hence I decided to get him out of Winterfell for at least a little while" Jon assured her not wanting her to think he doubted her. "This will give you time Sansa to gain the trust and support of the Lords here, learn which will be useful in dealing with Baelish when he returns although I think it is clear we can trust Lady Lyanna already" he explained. "It will also give you time to prepare plans in dealing with him, Baelish considering what he has done what you told me he has done is not something you take on without plans and support" he told her.

"What the hell is Baelish even doing here, that man is a Lannister puppet" Arya burst out finally having had enough of waiting to ask this question.

"He controls the Vale Arya as guardian of our cousin Robyn Arryn, he is here as leader of the delegation from the Vale who helped us win the battle to reclaim Winterfell and destroy Ramsey Bolton" Sansa explained. "It was him who got me out of King's Landing although it was not due to his desire to help me as he told me at the time, he is not a good man and he is a direct threat to our family especially to Jon" she told her making Arya frown.

"Then why not just kill him?" Arya demanded to know not liking the idea of Baelish threatening Sansa and especially not Jon.

"We can't just kill him as he is guardian of the Vale until Lord Robin comes of age, worse he has full control over your cousin according to Sansa and seen as it was because of him the Vale came to out aide we can't just remove him" Jon answered wishing it was as simple as just killing the man. "We have to make him slip up and show he is not our ally, that he is an enemy but to do it we have to move carefully as Sansa advised as she knows what he is capable of best" he told her.

"He conspired with Tywin Lannister to kill our Brother and Stannis Baratheon, I don't doubt he had a hand in the Red Wedding and our Father's betrayal and death" Arya stated coldly.

"Sansa said as much as we cannot just kill him, we'd more than likely lose the support of the Vale and we cannot afford to do that Arya so let Sansa deal with Baelish when he returns" Jon responded.

"I won't be here when he gets back Jon I intend to go with you to Dragonstone" Arya shot back deciding to accept her Siblings view of things as they knew the political situation better than she did as she'd just come back.

Sansa was shocked at Arya's response but no more than Jon was, both looked at one another before turning to look at Arya who stared back at them calmly awaiting their response.

"Arya, you just came home would you not prefer to stay and help Sansa" Jon argued somewhat half-heartedly as he was still recovering from the shock of Arya's response having not expected it.

"No Jon, Sansa was trained by Mother and others to be the Lady of a castle and she was one who learned all the political crap that was important for such a role it was never something I as interested in and you know that" Arya argued having expected a bigger reaction from her Brother but clearly she had taken Jon by surprise. "But I can be of use to you in Dragonstone, people underestimate me due to my size and been a girl just like they did in King's Landing" she went on and at this Sansa had to reluctantly agree her Sister had passed through the capital remarkably unseen which she had sometimes envied her. "You will need someone who can be unseen to watch for any signs of threat, I can be that believe me I've learnt a lot in the years we've been apart" she insisted.

"She was able to pass unseen Jon, they never had any interest in her" Sansa agreed with a sigh. "Jon whilst I would like Arya to stay here so we can catch up if she really believes she can help you then perhaps you should consider letting her come with you, I know for a fact she came home for you more than she did me because you two were always the closest of us and I do not begrudge either of you that because back when we were young all I ever cared for was been a Princess and thus cared little to really interact with either of you" she told him much to Jon's and especially Arya's surprise although Arya had to admit Sansa was correct she had come home because Jon was here more than because Sansa was as harsh as that sounded. "She'll watch your back and I know you would do anything to ensure her safety, at least this way you won't do anything particularly dumb to risk putting her life on the line whilst dealing with this Targaryen Queen you insist on meeting" she added. "Also seen as I can't go with you as I must remain here Arya can fill in my role of ensuring you are careful, that you think first before acting and ensures you do not put your life at risk by letting your emotions get the better of you" she finished.

Jon considered his Sister's words and had to admit they had sense to them, he would never do anything that would risk Arya's life and he also had to concede Arya could fill in Sansa's role of advisor and help him from making any real mistakes. He didn't want to take Arya as it would be a risky enough trip as it was but he couldn't find an argument he could use that would not either insult or hurt Arya, thus he simply nodded and gave in.

"Ok you can come with me, but you stick close to us and you will have to watch what you say when we finally meet this Daenerys Targaryen because I assure you she will have a temper like we were told was common in the Targaryen family" he told her to which Arya nodded and grinned.

Turning to Sansa she reached over and grasped her hand. "We have a couple of hours before we leave for White Harbor so why not use it to catch up whilst Jon and the others get things ready for the trip" she said to which Sansa nodded in agreement.

Getting up both girls moved to leave but Jon raised his hand to halt them before calling in Lady Brienne and Podrick. "Arya will be going with me to Dragonstone do you think you can spare you squire to go with us to Dragonstone Lady Brienne to act as her guard whilst you remain to guard Sansa?" he inquired and quickly shut down any protest from Arya with a single look.

Brienne was a little surprise to hear Arya would be going with her Brother to Dragonstone but realised considering the reunion she had witnessed between them Lady Arya had not wanted to be parted from her Brother so soon, glancing at Podrick she noted the surprised look on his face at been singled out for a assignment of his own. He had come far in his training she he had been assigned to her and seen as she could not leave Winterfell as that would leave Lady Sansa unprotected, the least she could do was sense Podrick in her stead.

"I can your Grace, he has come far in his training and he will be an excellent guard not only for Lady Arya but you as well" she finally answered.

"Excellent then Podrick gather what supplies and equipment you need for the trip and be ready to leave in three hours" Jon commanded deciding not to argue with the suggestion of Podrick been his guard as well who nodded and then after a glance and gaining a nod from Brienne to do as he had been ordered rather nervous at been given such a task on his own and yet also vowing not to let either Lady Brienne or King Jon down. "Also when Lord Baelish returns Lady Brienne I want you to watch him closely, he is dangerous especially to my Sister thus keep your on the man" he added to which Brienne nodded in understanding knowing the man could not be trusted from the moment she had met him.

"Jon" Sansa went to protest but Jon cut her off.

"No Sansa, Lady Brienne is your sworn sword but she cannot fully protect you if she does not truly know where the threat is coming from" Jon argued. "I suggest you tell her some of what Lord Baelish has done once we leave so she understands just how much of a threat he is and can protect you better" he added to which Sansa reluctantly nodded in agreement.

Brienne watched both Lady Sansa and Lady Arya left their Brother's study and quickly followed after nodding in understanding of his orders, she followed the two young women to Lady Sansa' room where she took up her station and waited wondering all the while what Baelish might have done to make Jon Snow the King so concerned especially after he had acted like he had trusted the man back in the hall, clearly a lie designed to get Baelish away from Sansa and Winterfell whilst he was at Dragonstone unable to act if needed.

+TWATD+

Jorah watched Sam leave still thinking over everything the young man had told him of his time at the Wall and the things he had seen, he would truly like to dismiss it all as insanity but he couldn't because Sam sounded to be of sound mind for that to be the case and he doubted he would have been allowed to join the Citadel if he was truly insane. That made the only obvious thing to believe was that it was all true, the Night King, White Walkers and their army of the dead were all real and not myth as once believed. That his Father and this Jon Snow had fought them and more fights would come especially once they reached the Wall, he would have to tell the Queen all about this once he was allowed to return to her side. She would need to know of this new threat and he just hoped she would not believe him insane as he had wanted to believe Sam was, closing his eyes he rested his head back and wondered just when he would finally be allowed to leave the Citadel to return to his beloved Queen even though he knew deep inside she would never love him back.


	7. Chapter 7

+TWATD+

(GoldRoad)

Jamie Lannister road at the head of his army towards High Garden, alongside him was his friend and ally Bronn, whilst the man was a sellsword he was dependable and trustworthy and once he had even saved his Brother Tyrion's life during a trial by combat. He of course had also fought in the battle of blackwater bay gaining a knighthood for his actions which included blowing up Stannis's fleet, his status was quite high and he continually talked about a possible marriage in the works but that never seemed to materialise much to his amusement. Lord Cuy was with his own force of 3,000 men marching alongside his own force of 5,000, he'd left a skeletal force guarding Casterly Rock as planned plus a force of at least, 2,000 men to ensure whoever was sent was cut off and then crushed against the walls of the Rock. Between attacks from a defended fortress and from behind he was certain they could destroy whatever army was sent to capture the Rock, hopefully Euron Greyjoy would be in position to move in and cut off the ships of his Niece and Nephew if as he suspected they used ships to move the Dragon Queens army.

"So what odds do you give us for taking High Garden?" Bronn asked breaking the silence that had settled since they had left King's Landing to meet up with the army which he had ordered to march the minute the plan was agreed upon by Cersei.

"Depends just what is defending High Garden, if as I believe it is only a few of her vassal houses we've got a good chance" Jamie answered easily. "But if she has managed to rally her forces quicker than we expected, or worse she has assistance from the Dragon Queen's forces we might be in for a harder fight" he pointed out. "Also I know for a fact we're going to be facing one of the best Generals in Westeros especially after I failed to convince him to help us, Randall Tarly is not someone to underestimate" he stated without admitting how worried he actually was going up against such a seasoned General.

Yes he had been in a lot of battles especially of late, but it was nothing compared to what Randall Tarly had gone through in his life to urn the reputation he had. He had no doubt once he left the Capital the man had ridden with all speed to High Garden to warn Olenna Tyrell of a possible attack, he may even had suspected someone would have taken up Cersei's offer thus they would be on guard against a possible betrayal. This meant he couldn't just sent Lord Cuy and his forces in to take the defenders by surprise as he had first imagined, no they'd have to be used in a force attack somewhere alongside his own forces. Hopefully Lord Cuy would know of a soft point they could strike to get past the defences and into High Garden, if they could get in without suffering too much loss then they had a chance of taking the Castle quickly and without too much loss.

"I've heard of Tarly, the man who beat Robert Baratheon during the rebellion the only defeat he ever suffered" Bronn responded with a shake of his head. "If he is leading the defence of High Garden, we are in for a hard slog of a fight" he stated.

"I know but I hoping our traitor Lord can find us a weak spot or perhaps if we are extremely lucky a secret way in past the defences we can exploit" Jamie agreed before admitting just how much he was counting on Lord Cuy having some knowledge they could exploit to get inside High Garden.

"That twat is only interested in gaining power for himself and his family, why else would he sell out his sworn Lord or Lady?" Bronn spat not willing to trust his life on such a man. "I suggest you take whatever he has to say carefully, and if he does suggest a supposed weak spot ensure it's his troops who go through it don't waste your own" he advised.

Jamie considered this advice and had to concede it was solid advice; Lord Cuy had sold out Lady Olenna to advance himself and his family and thus would use Jamie and his men to do the majority of the fighting if possible so as not to put himself at risk. He had seen many men like Lord Cuy, they talked big but when it came down to actually backing his words up and putting his own life on the line they balked and hid behind someone else. The former head of the City Watch Janos Slynt had been such a man, willing to betray anyone as long as it helped him progress up the levels of power and as long as it did not put him at risk. Tyrion was in the right when he sent that man to the Wall for his part in murdering Robert's bastards within the capital, yes he had not done anything to stop it but he had disagreed with Joffrey's order for it to happen as it proved more than anything his eldest son was a monster with a heart full of darkness.

"Agreed, when we get close to High Garden we'll make camp and lead a small force to scout out the defences" Jamie decided pushing his rather bleak thoughts away. "We need to see what we are up against, then we can make a plan" he added.

"Just make sure that twat Lord Cuy is with us when we go as I aint putting my life on the line just to make him more powerful" Bronn shot back.

Jamie snorted in agreement as he was not here for that either, no he was here to ensure they had one less enemy to fight in the war to come. The Dragon Queen was probably the hardest fight they'd have especially if she really did have Dragons like the Targaryen's of old, he was still hoping even if he knew it was futile that it was a lie she had made up to make herself seem more powerful.

+TWATD+

(Dragonstone)

Gendry looked up at the imposing castle knowing what he was about to do was incredibly stupid, after all his Father had been the man who had deposed this Queen's family from the Iron Throne and had a hand if only by proxy of allowing it to happen in the murder of her Niece, Nephew and Sister in Law. But hopefully the fact he was a bastard and had not even known his Father would help him live through the next few minutes, he had heard of Daenerys Targaryen landing with an army days ago when he was still in King's Landing hiding as best he could. The minute he had heard the news he had packed up his stuff and sneaked out of the capital intent of offering his services as Blacksmith to the woman who hopefully would aid him in gaining revenge on the woman who had set his Father's murder in motion, it had taken him time and coin to learn of the rumour that the hunting accident that had killed his Father had been no accident at all. That Cersei Lannister had used drugged wine to make his Father sloppy and slow in responding to an attack, he would have his revenge even if he had never known the man who had been his Father he could not let his murder go especially as it had been done at Cersei Lannister's hands and he had plenty of reason to hate the Lannister's as it was. Entering the castle gate he noted quite a few Lord and Ladies most likely from the Stormlands who had clearly come to pledge their support, or possibly come to try and ensure this Queen left them alone somehow. Dropping off his Horse he pulled a bag of the saddle handle and put around his shoulders, it carried what he hoped to be a peace offering in a sense. He left his Warhammer tied to the Horse; he doubted he'd get far with that on his back.

He noted a lot of foreign looking guards all over the courtyard but that was to be expected he supposed considering the woman had been in Essos since her birth, he looked around for someone familiar as he suspected Daenerys had to have allies from Westeros as well so there must be someone he could approach who would get him a meeting with the Queen. Finally as he looked towards the doors to the main keep he noted one person he did recognise even if his presence took him by surprise, it was Tyrion Lannister the imp and the man who it was said had killed Tywin Lannister his own Father as well as poisoned his Nephew Joffrey not that he felt bad if he had as he well knew what these two men who brought down on his friends Arya's family.

"Lord Tyrion" he shouted gaining the attention of not only the Dwarf but the guards, two of which began to approach him with Tyrion who stared at him as if he had seen a ghost.

"Do I know you boy?" Tyrion demanded to know trying very hard to see the young man's resemblance to his late Brother in Law Robert Baratheon; it was like looking into a mirror of the past especially with the small beard the young man sported.

However he couldn't be one of Robert's bastards as they were all dead on the order of his insane Nephew Joffrey and executed by the weasel Janos Slynt who he had exiled to the wall, that a man could so easily murder even a baby newly born made him sick to his stomach and proved the man was capable of anything. Plus he saw banishing the man there as payment as well for his part in the downfall of Ned Stark, a small token he could offer Sansa should he be lucky enough to ever meet her again.

"No my Lord but I know of you, former acting Hand of the King, the man who led the defence of the capital in the battle of Blackwater even if your Father got the credit and the least psychotic member of your family" Gendry shot back and smiled as the Dwarf snorted at his description of him.

"Who are you and why have you sought me out?" Tyrion inquired.

"My name is Gendry and I am here to offer my services as Blacksmith to your Queen who it is my hope will help me gain vengeance on Cersei Lannister" Gendry again answered honestly.

Tyrion was not surprised to meet someone else who wanted his Sister dead but he wondered just what she had done to anger this Gendry so much as to want her dead, something was very much off here. Before he could speak again the heard a gasp of surprise and turned to find Varys standing just behind his guards looking at Gendry in true shock, glancing back at Gendry he noted the boy now looked slightly nervous.

"You know this boy Varys?" he inquired.

"I know of him my friend but I've never met him and never expected to either" Varys answered regaining control over himself. "He is the eldest surviving child of Robert Baratheon, formerly a Blacksmiths apprentice in King's Landing before Joffrey ordered his and every other bastard of Roberts dead" he informed his friend. "I sent a warning to Mott the Blacksmith to get the boy out of the capital, it was all I could do once I found out what Joffrey had put in motion and the only reason I did know of him and where he was located was down to Ned Stark" he continued making Gendry jerk at the mention of Arya's Father who he remembered meeting briefly, he was also surprised to learn it was the so called Spider who had warned him and Mott of the need to escape King's Landing. "Ned Stark tracked him down using information Jon Arryn had found out before his death, as he was seeking answers as to the truth of Arryn's death and the reality of who had really been Father of Roberts supposed children" he finished.

Tyrion shifted again as he realised his first thought on the young man had been spot on, he was Roberts child bastard or not, the similarity between the two was remarkable and he was shocked the boy had managed to hide in King's Landing for any length of time. Then his request came back to him and he wondered if the young man was somewhat suicidal in wanting to meet the Queen, considering the bad blood between their families but then again the same could have been said of him when he first met her as his family had done terrible things to her as well.

"How is it you are here Gendry?" Varys inquired.

"Long story but in short I've come to offer my services as Blacksmith to Daenerys Targaryen in exchange for her help in gaining revenge on Cersei Lannister for killing my Father" Gendry answered having no interest in going through everything that had happened to him since leaving the capital.

Varys exchanged unsure looks on how the Queen would respond to meeting the Son of the man who had led the destruction of her family, and been responsible for her long exile in Essos. Then again if Jon Snow turned up as Tyrion expected him too they had no idea how he would be received either been the Son of the man who had helped Robert bring down the Targaryen family.

"We will take you before the Queen Gendry but I warn you we have no idea how she will react to your presence" Vary's stated having decided it would be a good way of seeing if his Queen could ignore the past and focus on the here and now when confronted by someone with links to the rebellion that led to her exile like she had when Tyrion had first been brought before her.

Gendry just nodded and then followed the two men and their guards inside the castle, he hoped he had not made a very big mistake in coming here and he was certain had Arya still been with him she would had slapped him and called him an idiot for taking such a risk.

+TWATD+

(Winterfell)

Jon moved slowly towards Sansa's room knowing there was one last thing he had to tell Arya before they left Winterfell for Dragonstone, best he do it with Sansa present. Nodding at Brienne who stood outside the door he knocked softy before entering when Sansa said to do so, he found his Sisters seated on the double bed that had once belonged to their parents clearly having been catching on in the last couple of hours whilst he and the others got ready for the trip. He picked up a chair and moved it closer to the bed before sitting down; he noted how Ghost quickly moved to join Nymeria who was curled up in front of the fire. Seeing the two Direwolves together again made him recall the past of watching the pack play together, now as far as he knew the pack was only the two Direwolves left.

"Arya before we leave there is something you have to know" he said gently turning to look at his little Sister who suddenly became serious at his tone. "There is one thing Sansa and I have to tell you, Rickon is dead murdered by Ramsey Bolton before the battle to reclaim Winterfell happened" he informed her still talking gently as Sansa reached over and took her Sister's hands in her own as comfort for the distressing news.

News they should have told Arya as quickly as possible but sadly other events had gotten in the way, she saw why Jon had done it now before they left and with her still able to be there for her Arya as she was given the news. Arya stiffened as the news was of her little Brother's passing was given and felt a wave of sorrow and grief hit her but she refused to allow it to overcome her, she gripped Sansa's hands tightly seeing identical looks of sorrow on both Sansa's and Jon's faces as they waited for her response. She was glad they hadn't kept this to themselves too long, she needed to know but then in the back of her mind she wondered where Bran was the last of her siblings still missing.

"Please tell me you made Ramsey pay dearly for killing Rickon" she demanded to know finally after gaining full control of herself.

"I beat him bloody but I couldn't kill him because it wasn't my job" Jon responded softly. "I wanted to more than anything but Sansa would never have forgiven me for taking her revenge for all he did to her" he informed her as she looked hard at him before turning to look at Sansa.

"I was forcibly married to the man and he abused and beat me for months, I only escaped thanks to Theon been there and managing to work through what Ramsey had done to him to help me escape" Sansa admitted haltingly knowing Arya had to learn and understand why she'd been with Ramsey and why she had to be the one who killed him.

Arya jerked at the mention of Theon a boy raised as one of them who had betrayed Robb and been the one who had sacked Winterfell and forced Bran and Rickon to flee, that he had saved Sansa meant little to her and she vowed should she meet Theon again he would pay with his life for his betrayal. The only thanks she'd give him for saving Sansa would be a quick death, instead of a long drawn out one.

"Jon locked him in the cells for me to decide what to do with him, he understood I had to kill Ramsey for what he did to me and I love him for that" Sansa continued with a quick fond smile at Jon. "I wondered how best to end him and I quickly worked out the best and most ironic way for him to die, like he was fond of doing I fed him to his own starving wild hounds" she admitted. "His screams echoed off the walls as I left him to his fate, I felt justice was served not just for me and Rickon but for everyone who had suffered at Ramsey's hands, I know Father would not have approved of what I had done but I still felt it was the right way to end such an evil man" she finished.

Arya stared at Sansa in surprise as she realised perhaps she and Jon would understand what she had done at the Twins, she didn't see Jon judging Sansa on how she had disposed of Ramsey who had indeed paid the penalty of killing Rickon. She was certain his death had been painful and not at all quick, she tightened her grip on Sansa's hands to indicate she understood her choice before glancing at Jon and deciding now was the time for confessions not secrets.

"I killed Walder Frey and his entire male bloodline or at least any who had a part to play in the Red Wedding" she admitted slowly gaining shocked looks from both Sansa and Jon but both remained silent and allowed her to talk. "I..I was there the night Robb and Mother were killed, I saw some of what happened I watched the Freys murder Grey wind and there was nothing I could do to save him or any of the others" Ghost and Nymeria let out soft howls of loss at the sound of their eldest littermates name whilst Jon stood and moved to sit on the bed next to Arya and pulled her into a gentle hug unable to imagine the horror she would have felt at seeing such a massacre.

Sansa shuddered as she joined the hug wishing more than anything Arya had not had to witness such a brutal thing, gods it was wrong how much all of them had suffered and only the Old Gods knew what Rickon had gone through before his death and what Bran had seen and suffered if vanished, was her now youngest Brother still alive? She prayed that he way the loss of another sibling would perhaps finally break her.

"You shouldn't have had to see that Arya, how did you get there?" Jon whispered to her.

"The Hound was going to ransom me back to Robb and Mother but the Red Wedding was already in motion when we arrived and I saw exactly what happened to the majority of our bannermen and Grey Wind" Arya answered just as quietly. "It was horrible and would remain with me even now sometimes when I close my eyes I see it replay, just as real as when it happened" she continued. "When I came back to Westeros I vowed to avenge all that had been done to our family, I went to the Twins first and killed Walder Frey, then using his identity I got the others using poison I killed all the ones who had been a part of the Wedding a wedding they were all so very proud to be a part of" she went on her emotions tightly controlled showed none of the rage she still felt at the men. "They had no remorse for what they did, I feel no remorse for removing them from the world and avenging our family and like Sansa I know Father would not have approved but it had to be done" she finished.

Jon felt conflicted as he listened to what his little Sister was saying as he had never wanted her hands stained with blood, but like with Sansa and himself they had both witnessed things and suffered things that had changed them and ensured they could not avoid doing things that Father would never have approved off. But he thought had Father seen what they had gone through he would be understanding of the act and not judgemental, he would attempt to reach out to them instead of turning his back on them in disappointment and he said as much to Arya and Sansa both.

"Father fought in two wars and he knew things are not always so simple in war, that sometimes we have to make hard difficult choices that we would never consider in peace time" he told them. "I think he'd understand some of what we had to do, perhaps he'd be somewhat disappointed but he would have understood we did what we had to so we would survive and paid back the blood of our family our enemies spilt" he continued. "I won't judge you Arya because I too have done things most would consider to be wrong, but they had to be done for the good of all" he told her making Arya smile into his shoulder as she realised she had been right to admit the truth. "All I will say you helped avenge Robb and your Mother's death and removed another enemy we would have had to face, now all that is left are the Lannister's and they will eventually get what is coming to them as well" he stated.

"I won't judge you either Arya, you did what you had to and you make sure the Freys paid the price for their betrayal and I am sure Robb and Mother's ghost rest more easily now" Sansa added as she ran her hand through Arya's hair and wished none of things had been nessacary.

Arya nodded and basked in the moment of been safely held by her siblings and better that her actions at the Twins had been accepted, finally after a few minutes of holding one another they pulled apart.

"We have another twenty minutes before we are scheduled to leave for White Harbor, use it to visit Rickon down in the crypt and remember he will always be with us as will Robb no matter what happens" Jon suggested before he got up and headed out to ensure they were ready for their trip leaving Arya and Sansa to softly talk and remember their little Brother.

+TWATD+

(Coast near Lannisport)

Greyworm led his men off the ships of the Greyjoys having decided to lead this mission; he'd shared a small goodbye with Missandei before embarking onto the lead Greyjoy ship called the Black Wind. Now he was ready to march his men straight to Lannisport and hopefully overrun its defenders as quickly as possible in concert with the Dothraki and the Iron Born, combined he believed it would be enough to take the city port and hold it once it was in their hands. But he knew better than anyone battle never goes the way one believes it will, it was a very fluid situation which could go in your favour or completely go against every plan you could make. Still he had confidence in the plan put forward, it was he had to admit a better plan than the one Lord Tyrion had put forward, turning he watched as the Dothraki led their Horses off the ships once his own men were on land. Once they were all on solid ground again they would head for Lannisport, Lord Tyrion had given them a detailed description of the port and its defences as best he could. But of course he knew that seen as Lord Tyrion had not been to Lannisport in some time things might have changed, thus he would send a scouting team ahead to reconnaissance the area and bring back the information so they could plan the assault.

"We're almost ready" Marselen stated from beside him making him turn to face Missandei's Brother and one of his commanders. "Yara Greyjoy told me she will send a fire arrow into the sky to indicate when to launch the attack, we are to watch for it once we reach the port" he informed him.

"Thus making the defenders get caught fighting on two fronts, good strategy" Greyworm nodded in approval. "Hopefully the surprise of been attacked by land and sea will cause enough surprise to aide us in taking the port" he mused.

Marselen nodded as he watched the last of the Dothraki unloaded and then jumped up onto the Horses ready to ride for their target, Greyworm gave a shout and the Unsullied quickly formed up and with a quick signal from his hand began to march out. He and Marselen watched the Greyjoy ships begin to move back out to sea so as to approach Lannisport from that direction, nodding Greyworm and Marselen fell into line with their men and moved out as well with the Dothraki riding behind them.

+TWATD+

(Dragonstone)

Dany looked up as Varys and Tyrion arrived with a young man who clearly looked nervous as he stepped into the throne room, she had already met a couple of Lords and two Ladies from noble houses wishing to ally themselves with her or try and reach some kind of compromise that left them out of the fighting thus she suspected the young man even though he did not look it might be another such person.

"My Queen, allow me to introduce Gendry a Blacksmith who has come to offer you his services" Varys stated as Tyrion took his place at her side. "He is also the last surviving and eldest bastard of Robert Baratheon" he added after a short pointed look with the young man who just nodded at him.

Shock exploded through her at coming face to face with the Son of the man who had destroyed her family, who had sent her into exile alongside her Brother. This was not something she had ever expected to face when she returned home, she stared hard at the young man who clearly knew he was in dangerous waters considering who he was and yet like Tyrion before him he had still come to her offering her services.

"And why should I listen to anything he has to say, why should I not feed him to my Dragons for what his Father did to my family?" she demanded feeling angry and wishing for a way to vent that anger just as she had when faced with Tyrion the first time.

"You can't blame a child especially one who never knew his Father for the crimes committed by him" Tyrion pointed out. "When I came before you your Grace I was well aware of the crimes my family had committed against your own and yet you did not kill me, I think Gendry is more innocent than I am when you consider he never knew Robert Baratheon at all whilst I knew my Father very well" he advised pointedly. "He knew the risk coming here and yet he still came" he added.

"Whilst it is true that his Father committed vast crimes against your own Gendry had no hand in any of them, and the rest of his fellow bastards including a young baby were all killed by Joffrey when he ascended the throne thus making him the last man who can claim the blood of the Baratheon family" Varys pointed out. "So many families have disappeared from the world due to the wars that have been waged of late, it would be a crime to allow another to vanish your Grace no matter which family it was" he added.

Dany looked away at the mention of a young baby been murdered by Joffrey Baratheon as it brought up memories of what happened to Aegon and Rhaenys, how anyone could murder such young innocent children was beyond her. Shaking her heads she refocused on Tyrion and Vary's advice and argument in sparing Gendry, and she had to admit she couldn't hold him responsible for what his Father had done especially as the young man had never known him been a bastard. She found it strange that should Jon Snow arrive she would have then met the bastards of the two men who along with Jon Arryn had led the rebellion against her family, and she also had to concede that the loss of another bloodline from Westeros would be a bitter blow even if it was a bloodline she held nothing but contempt and hatred for.

"Your Grace if I may speak?" Gendry spoke up surprising her but she nodded her head and decided to hear him out. "I never knew my Father and I did not know I was Robert Baratheon's bastard until I was nineteen, a red witch wanted to take me to my Uncle Stannis to be used in some kind of blood ritual to kill what she called the usurpers to the throne" he informed Dany much to her surprise and she wondered if the red witch he mentioned was the very same one who she now housed within the castle. If so this painted a very dark view of her, she would have to talk to Melisandre about this. "I was freed by Stannis's advisor Davos Seaworth and I returned to King's Landing to hide, but I also learned it was Cersei Lannister who ensured my Father's death by giving him drugged wine thus when on his last hunt his wits and sword arm were slow and he was mortally wounded" he explained. "I know to you he was an enemy and not someone to mourn and even though I did not know him he was my Father and I desire vengeance on Cersei Lannister, I offer my services to you in return for that revenger" he stated before reaching into his bag and removing the item he had specially crafted for her and handed it to Varys who still stood by his side. "As a peace offer I made this for you, as a Queen you need a sword as much as a King does and this one I crafted to fit your hand and size as best I could" he told her with a bow.

Varys was a little impressed the boy held his nerve considering the Queen's initial response to his presence, unwrapping the sword he moved over and handed it to Daenerys. She stared at Gendry for a few seconds before taking the sword and removing it from its sheath which she handed to Missandei who stood watching beside her she looked the sword over.

She had never considered having a sword but she supposed it might prove useful one day, she had to admire the craftsmanship of the blade and the details engravings of two dragons on each side of the blade plus a third carved into the pummel. The blade whilst thinner than she imagined a normal sword was still sharp as she ran her finger over it, she again looked at Gendry who now waited to learn his fate and she decided she could not kill him for the sins of his Father as then she would be a hypocrite as she did not want people to judge her for what her Father had done.

"I accept your offering and your service Gendry, my advisors are right I cannot judge you guilty of the sins you Father have committed against mine as they happened before you were born and as one of the last true Son's to carry Baratheon blood I would not like to see it wiped out as before the rebellion they were loyal to the throne of my ancestors" Dany finally informed him making him release a sigh of relief. "Lord Varys will show you to the smithy, and I thank you for the sword" she added to which Gendry bowed again before following Vary's out of the throne room.

"You made the right choice" Tyrion told her as she took the sheath back from Missandei and put the sword back inside.

"I agree your Grace, this is an act that when it is told will show the people the difference between you and your Father and from Cersei Lannister" Missandei added in.

Dany nodded accepting their comments and hoped they proved true in the future, now she had faced the son of Robert Baratheon facing Jon Snow should prove far easier.

+TWATD+

(Winterfell)

Arya exited the crypt and moved to where Jon and their small part was preparing to mount up and ride out having said her regards not just to Rickon but to her Mother and Father as well, Sansa and Lady Brienne were also present along with Lady Mormont, Lord Glover and Lord Royce plus the two Wildlings Tormund and Karsi.

"Everything is now prepared your Grace, we can leave whenever you are ready" Lord Manderly reported to which Jon nodded before he turned to Sansa and then pulled her into a long loving hug.

"When Baelish gets back be careful and do not do anything rash" he whispered to her having already watched Baelish ride out a half hour earlier with a small group of Vale guards. "Keep Brienne with you if you meet with him" he added. "I give you full authority to defend yourself if you need to, I don't care if he is guardian of the Vale if he makes a hostile move you do what you need to do to protect yourself and Winterfell" he told her to which Sansa nodded her before pulling away. "I am naming you regent in my stead whilst I am away, you rule now Sansa" he told her in a louder voice so the watching Lords and Lady would hear.

"Thank you Jon" Sansa said with a smile as she accepted a hug from Arya who she held tightly before they parted as well. "I won't let you down" she told him.

"Your Grace, riders approach" a guard shouted as he ran towards them. "At least twenty of them, they are almost at the gate" he informed them.

Jon pulled his sword and moved towards the gate with Podrick, Brienne and even Arya following and just after them came Tormund, Karsi Lords Glover, Manderly and Royce who joined the guards already at the gate. Ghost and Nymeria quickly took up beside Jon and Arya as they watched the approaching riders; finally after a few minutes they slowed to a stop and dropped off their Horses and moved towards them. Arya recognised them instantly and frowning she stepped forward to greet them, Jon quickly moved to support her wondering at the way her back had straightened and her sword pointed at the newcomers. Behind them Brienne herself stiffened as she noted the tall man at the back of the group as it was a man she believed she had killed a year or so ago, stepping up right behind Lady Arya she prepared for a rematch with the Hound if needed.

"You know these people Arya?" Jon inquired as the riders got closer so they could now see their faces.

"Yes I do I met them on my travels, this is the Brotherhood without Banners started by our Father to apprehend the Mountain but it didn't go well for them" Arya told him as he eyes finally noted the Hound at the back of the group, somewhat unsurprised by him still been alive she continued talking. "They then set themselves to defend the civilians from the war, loyal to no King only to their mission but they were not above kidnapping and ransoming people to support said cause" she explained. "They caught me and a few friends, they sold one to a red witch and were going to ransom me to Robb and Mother before I escaped only for the Hound to catch me and do the very same thing as I told you" she added.

"Stay where you are and state your purpose here" Lord Royce demanded as he looked over the approaching men.

"My name is Lord Beric Dondarrion and I am the leader of the Brotherhood, my group is here too pledge their support to Jon Snow the King in the North in the war against the evil from beyond the Wall" the lead rider stated boldly.

"I thought the Brotherhood help no loyalty to any King, Dondarrion" Arya shot back gaining the man's attention as well as the Hounds who looked stunned to see Arya Stark back in Winterfell.

Sandor Clegane was of two minds of not only Arya but also the tall warrior who had almost killed him, on one hand he was glad she had made it home and perhaps the tall woman had a hand in that but on the other he was angry she had left him to die slowly after the tall woman knocked him off the cliff they had been fighting on. It was clear both women had noted his presence but as of yet had not said anything to draw attention to him and he wondered why, it was as he turned to look at who else was greeting them he spotted Sansa Stark had also somehow made it out of King's Landing and returned home. She looked taller and more beautiful now she was older, but she still retained innocence about her in his own view whilst her Sister still looked wild and dangerous.

"Lady Arya, it does me well to see you made it home" Lord Beric stated with a smile bowing slightly to her knowing she probably still held some bitterness for selling her friend to Lady Melisandre "Whilst you are correct we hold no loyalty to any King in conventional war, the war I spoke of is the living vs the dead and your Brother will lead that fight and thus we pledge ourselves to aide him in the struggle to come" he explained.

"How do you know about the threat from beyond the Wall?" Jon inquired as Tormund moved up beside him looking the new comers over with interest but ready to fight if needs be.

"We are servants of the Lord of Light your Grace; he showed us what is coming in the flames" Thoros of Myr stated in answer. "Lord Beric has died six times and six times I have been able to bring him back, your Sister even witnessed one of these resurrections and finally we were allowed to know why he has been allowed to return so many times it is for the war against the Night King he is meant to stand against as champion of the Lord of Light" he continued even as Jon shifted at hearing that Lord Beric had also come back from the dead as it reminded him of his own resurrection.

"I ain't one of your congregation Thoros you cunt I came to fight in a battle you told me would be for the fate of the world" Sandor couldn't help but snarl gaining the attention of Sansa who immediately startled at seeing the Hound once more.

Of course the various Northern Lords recognised him as well and quickly moved to surround him even though he made no obvious moves to provoke them accept to glare at them, Jon moved forwards with Arya and Sansa quickly following with Brienne and Podrick following.

"You're the Hound I remember when you came to Winterfell with King Robert and the Lannister's" Jon growled. "You were Joffrey's bodyguard, I should kill you where you stand for whatever role you played in my Father's arrest and murder" he stated.

"I played no part in it boy I just protected a bastard who never deserved a crown in the first place" Sandor shot back. "I would have liked to have taken the little pricks head myself but I refrained cause it meant my death if I had" he spat.

"Jon, he saved my life and protected me as best he could back in King's Landing" Sansa spoke up gaining everyone's attention. "Yes he served the Lannister's at one time but he deserted them and is no longer loyal to them" she pointed out.

"I owe him my life as well Jon, he protected me for months on the road whilst we travelled together and he taught me how to survive" Arya agreed with a nod of her head. "I probably wouldn't be here without him" she stated making Jon lower his sword.

"I did my best to protect both your Sisters boy, I would have gotten the little bird out of the capital had she agreed to come with me but she was too afraid to leave not that I blame her" Sandor told him. "As for the she-wolf ay I helped her and taught her what I could but it wasn't easy as her anger and need for revenge was great that it put us in danger quite a bit" he added. "She left me for dead after the bitch behind her almost killed me, but I lived and then I ran into these pricks when I was hunting down some scum who murdered the Septon who found and healed me" he explained. "They told me about the threat coming from beyond the Wall and with nothing else to do I joined them to fight these things that are coming for us all, I'm a free man loyal to only those I deem worthy and so far I've not met anyone worthy" he growled with a loose smile at the end.

Jon stared at both Sansa and Arya before returning his sword to its sheath and indicating for the others to do the same, he considered the Hound for some time wondering what to do.

"Do you actually trust him Sansa?" he finally asked.

"He didn't have to save my life Jon; he could have left me to be assaulted by the gang who grabbed me during the riot in King's Landing but he didn't he came back and saved me" Sansa replied. "He did what he could to offset Joffrey's cruelty and each time he did so he risked Joffrey deciding to kill him as well, so yes I trust him" she informed them all including a very surprised Brienne.

"I trust him too Jon even if we didn't part on the best of terms he saved me and kept me alive and it was because of him I didn't get caught when I saw the Red Wedding happening" Arya agreed. "He is nothing like his Brother who he wants to kill with every fibre of his being, and if anyone can kill the Mountain it is the Hound" she stated.

"But my Ladies I mean no disrespect even with what he has done for you both how could we ever truly trust him when he has served the one enemy all our misery and death can be laid at the feet of?" Lord Glover asked with a deep frown.

"I said I'll fight against what is coming from beyond the Wall and I will I don't lie got no time for it, if you want a vow or something I don't give them but I will say this I'll kill anything that threatens the little bird or the she-wolf, no questions asked" Sandor stated simply.

Jon listened to the man carefully and heard no hint of dishonesty in his tone and clearly Sansa and Arya believed and trusted him, he wondered why he felt compelled to defend his Sisters so much? He glanced at Sansa and then smiled, Lady Brienne was good but against Baelish perhaps someone who knew him and could act without thought or order was called for.

"You say you'll kill anyone who threatens my Sisters Clegane then here is my offer, I'll accept your service as long as you stay in Winterfell whilst I travel to Dragonstone with Arya and the rest of my party to parley with the Dragon Queen" Jon offered. "Help Lady Brienne guard her, when I return and if she is in good health I'll even trust you and I think it will be enough to even gain the trust of the Northern Lords and Ladies" he added.

"Done" Sandor replied trying not to think about one of the reasons he was so willing to protect Sansa Stark.

Brienne tried not to feel as if the King was doubting her own abilities to protect Lady Sansa in his choice of asking the Hound to help but couldn't quite manage it, she could see that Lady Sansa was not going to argue her Brother's choice thus she tried to just accept the King's decision.

"As for you Lord Beric I'll accept your pledge if you really are here to help fight the Night King and his army" Jon said turning to the one eyed man and his group. "I've asked volunteers from the Northern houses to head to the Wall to help guard it and man a few more of the castles there, your help would be appreciated" he told them.

"That's acceptable to us your Grace" Lord Beric replied with a nod of his head. "If I may request a hot meal and something to drink before we head to the Wall?" he added to which Jon nodded.

"Agreed, my Sister will write you a letter to give to Eddison Tollett the acting Commander of the Night's Watch and I am sure they will find you something to do, considering your numbers probably guard duty of one of the remaining castles" Jon stated before stepping aside and watching as Beric led his group towards the castle with a few guards still following.

"Dondarrion" Arya shouted gaining the man's attention and causing him to turn along with Thoros. "Don't' think I've forgotten how you sold Gendry to that red witch, when I get back from Dragonstone you'll be seeing me again to discuss it" she warned him making the man exchange amused looks with Thoros before they continued onwards.

"Do you think it wise to just let them wander around your Grace?" Lyanna Mormont inquired frowning after the group.

"Not really especially with how Arya is responding to them but that is why the guards are still with them, they can have their hot meal and drink and then move onto the Wall" Jon responded deciding to ask Arya about her dealings with the Brotherhood once they were on the ship. "Lord Glover, Lord Royce I ask that you and your men also keep an eye on them whilst they are here" he added turning to the two men who nodded and quickly headed inside with then men following.

"Sansa whilst Baelish is gone perhaps now is a good time to find out if Lord Royce can be a friend we can count on when we confront Baelish" he whispered to Sansa as he hugged her one last time. Sansa nodded in understanding before she let go and moved to hug Arya one last time before moving to watch as the majority of the party headed for the Horses to mount up.

Jon glanced at the Hound one more time then at Sansa and then turned and headed to his own Horse, hopefully the large man's presence would deter Baelish when he got back from his scouting mission. Swinging up into his saddle he waited until Arya and the others were all ready before heading out of the gate, Sansa watched them go with a heavy heart and prayed to the Old gods and to the Seven their journey would be quick and successful.

+TWATD+

(The Wall)

Edd looked up as the gate opened and Alyn and Hugh returned accompanied by one young woman and one crippled young man, then the presence of the huge Direwolf following them inside hit him and he almost stumbled as he moved forward.

"Where's the rest of your party?" he asked Hugh even though his eyes were firmly on the young boy in the sledge.

"Still following your command to locate the Night King and his army, we found these two close by hiding from a group of Wildlings searching the debris from the attack on Castle Black looking for something" Hugh reported. "We drove the Wildlings away and then these two appeared, the young man claims to be Jon's Brother Bran Stark and seen as he has a Direwolf like Jon I think it is him" he explained.

"Aye I can see why you'd think that" Edd replied with a nod of his head. "What were the Wildlings looking for?" he inquired not liking the idea that there still some hostile Wildlings North of the Wall.

"We don't know but the boy told Finn to find and stop the Wildlings because if they did find what they were looking for it would be bad for us all" Alyn replied making Edd turn to glance at Bran who was slowly running his hand through Summer's fur.

"Please we need something to eat and drink and some rest, we've been on the move since our hideout was discovered" Meera requested. "We've lost a lot getting here" she added.

"How did you get to where you were with the Night King and his army everywhere?" Edd inquired dubious of them surviving what full grown men barely could.

He remembered the massacre at Hardhome very well in fact it was something that haunted his sleep quite often, he, Jon, Tormund and the others who had escaped were lucky to be alive unlike the unfortunate Wildlings left behind. Full blown warriors no matter their tribe had been cut down like children when compared to the Wights they were fighting, so how had two young people with no weapons made it back to the Wall even with a Direwolf as a guard? He wondered.

"We had some help but they perished and then we were found by my Uncle Benjen and he brought as close to the Wall as possible, then he headed back to lure the Wights chasing us away whilst we made our way to the Wall" Bran answered making Edd start at the mention of Benjen Stark still been alive.

"Benjen is alive?" Edd demanded stepping forward.

"Not exactly, he said he and his party were attacked the others killed and he was mortally wounded and almost transformed into one of them but he was saved by the Children of the Forest thus he is now caught between life and death and can never cross the Wall again" Bran explained as best he could what Uncle Benjen had told him. "Hopefully he is still out there doing what he can to delay the Night King" he said and truly hoped it was true.

Edd knew the history as well as anyone but he had believed the Children of the Forest were now all dead and long lost to myth, was it possible some of them had survived and indeed saved Benjen in some way? He didn't really know but at least now they knew what had happened to Benjen and his party, Jon would be pleased to know his Uncle and his Brother were alive.

"Take them inside get them some food and drink and then let them red, I'll send a Raven to Jon to inform them of his Brothers arrival" Edd ordered shaking of his thoughts and focusing on the matter at hand.

"Before we go I need to place Summer somewhere he can be observed and seen to by a Maester he was badly wounded by the Wights when they attacked our hideout" Bran requested. "We've tended to him as best we could but he needs to be seen to by a Maester, plus we need to be sure he won't turn like they tried to do to Uncle Benjen and everyone else they kill" he added.

Edd nodded and led them to the same small shed they had kept Ghost when Thorne demanded he be locked up when he was acting Commander, Summer entered the shed sniffing the scent of his littermate and howled before he settled down and closed his eyes to sleep.

"We have a temporary Maester on hand thankfully and I'll have him see to your Direwolf, Sam one of our Brothers and Jon's friend is currently training at the Citadel to become our fulltime Maester" Edd explained as he closed and locked the door. "Now Alyn will show to the dining area for a meal and then to some beds to rest, I'll get that letter to Jon sent off as soon as possible and I am sure he'll be here quickly in response and damn happy you are still alive" he added.

Bran nodded and was helped up by the one called Alyn and moved indoors with Meera close behind, at least they were safely behind the Wall now and soon he would see Jon once more. He just hoped he found the right way to explain Jon's true parentage to him that would not hurt him too much.

(Authors Notes: I was hoping to get the battles started in this chapter but my writing took me in a different approach thus the battles will come next chapter)


	8. Chapter 8

(Author Notes: Sorry for the late update but I have been ill for the first few days of the week, and I also had a lot of trouble working out how to write the battle scenes, so this chapter might be a bit iffy and I apologise if it is but my focus has been shot whilst I was ill. But I did get the battles begun, hopefully when I continue them next chapter there will be less unsteadiness in the writing)

+TWATD+

(High Garden)

Jamie stared at the high walls alongside Lord Cuy and the few men he had brought along on this little scouting mission, he wanted to see what they were up against and what he saw proved that taking High Garden would not be a simple task. The walls surrounding the castle were high and well manned, clearly many of the vassal houses loyal to House Tyrell had already arrived to aide Lady Olenna and he would bet Randyll Tarly was one of those who had arrived. If Tarly had already arrived then it was possible he had alerted Lady Olenna to the possibility of one of her vassals betraying her, which meant using Lord Cuy and his men as an inside force to weaken or at least open the great gate that led inside the walls was not an option. Frowning he turned and glanced over Lord Cuy and wondered just how reliable the man was going to be once the fighting started, he did not want to waste the lives of his men on one who undeserving of their sacrifice.

"Tell me Lord Cuy is there any other way into High Garden that you know off?" he demanded to know.

"No secret tunnels if that is what you're asking Ser Jamie" Lord Cuy answered not liking the prospect of assaulting High Garden when it was so well guarded as he had hoped to get here before the majority of his fellow Lords of the Reach arrived. "The only weak point is the lower walls at the back of the castle, I've never understood why they were not as high as the rest of the defences but they do pose an easier target to overrun in an assault" he informed him much to Jamie's annoyance at the less than helpful information.

"And that is all you know about High Garden's defences?" Jamie growled.

"The gate is made of middle wood whilst sturdy is susceptible to fire weakening it allowing for a battering ram to break it down far easier than if it was made of hard wood" Lord Cuy replied. "However even were we to get past the gate or walls then we must deal with the briar maze which can be hard to navigate which is the point" he cautioned the man.

Jamie had heard of the briar maze before, more than just a simple maze to enjoy walking through during a hot summer day but also a deterrent against attack as it was supposed to ensure those attempt harm to the inhabitants of High Garden got lost and were easily picked off. He had no desire to get lost in such a trap nor lose his men to it, he had to get a team inside the castle grounds where they could put the maze to torch and burn it all down thus making an assault easier.

"Anything else" he demanded to know.

"I'm afraid not Ser Jamie, however I do not believe all of Lady Olenna's forces have assembled thus it is possible we have the numbers should you decide to assault the walls" Lord Cuy responded slightly affronted at the tone Jamie was using with him as it lacked any respect for him at all.

Jamie frowned and shook his head not liking the lack of options he had in trying to take High Garden, shaking his head he turned and slowly and quietly headed back to where he had left Bronn and his army with Lord Cuy and the few men with them following. If the only weak point was the back walls they had to be the main brunt of any attack, the quicker the walls were scaled the quicker he could get men inside the burn the briar maze and open the gates. But to ensure the main attention of Tarly and his men were on the front side of the castle walls he had to send a large force to attack and draw said attention, glancing behind him he decided Lord Cuy and his men could handle that side of assault whilst he and Bronn hit the lower back walls. He would also assign some archers to hit the gate with fire arrows to set the gate alight and weaken the wood, then he'd send in the battering ram they had brought which would draw even more attention to stop and with luck would leave the back walls lightly defended.

Bronn looked up in relief as Jamie and the cunt he really did not like just from the way he spoke returned, he had been concerned they might have been seen or worse captured due to how long they were gone. He should know Jamie would not be so foolish as to get seen, he couldn't say the same for the useless Lord Cuy.

"So how bad is it?" he inquired.

"Bad enough, the only weak point is the back walls been lower than the rest of the defences so the plan is simple we are going to lead the majority of the army to the back of High Garden and strike there but only after a second force draws their attention at the front" Jamie answered. "Archers with flame arrows and the battering ram will go for the gate which once on fire should be easier to break in, if we manage to get over the walls we have to make it to the maze and burn it down as best we can so our forces don't get lost in it" he explained. "Lord Cuy you will lead the force attacking the front, draw as much attention as you can and if possible draw out some of their men" he ordered turning to the man who quickly became nervous and shifted in place but knew he could not argue as Jamie Lannister was the overall commander of the army. "Bronn and I will lead the assault from the back, we'll hold until you begin the assault but as I said try and draw as much of their army out as you can" he repeated before he nodded at Bronn and both swung up onto their Horses and signalled the majority of the Lannister force to follow them as they swung around the back of High Garden leaving him only 1,000 extra men to launch the assault on the front of the castle alongside his own force of 3,000.

"Form up, we march for the castle in twenty minutes" he ordered already regretting turning on Lady Olenna but the die was cast now and if Tarly was here and he was sure he was then he was certain he would have warned Lady Olenna not to trust him.

+TWATD+

(Lannisport)

Yara stared through a small scope as she looked over the coastal defences of the port noting where all the Lannister soldiers were placed, it looked lightly defended but she knew that was probably deceptive designed to make any attacker become over confident and attack without thought or care only to end up suddenly overwhelmed by sheer weight of numbers hiding out of sight. She glanced at her Brother Theon who was still on the long road to recovery after what he had suffered at the hands of Ramsey Bolton, she had feared he was lost forever when he refused to be rescued when she went to retrieve him but thankfully it seemed he had finally begun to regain his true self. His actions in helping Sansa Stark escape to unite with her bastard half Brother Jon Snow had brought about the downfall of the Bolton monster who had so brutalised her Brother, she hoped he had suffered before his end. From there he had returned to Pike where instead of trying to gain the Lordship of the Iron Isles as she first thought, he had come to support her in her own quest for it once their Father was dead. Sadly their twisted Uncle Euron had usurped them and taken what was rightfully hers, she also knew he had murdered their Father and she would have her revenge for both. She had sent a Raven to their Uncle Victarion and asked for his aide but so far they'd had no response, she knew Victarion hated Euron with a thirst bordering on obsession for seducing and impregnating his third Wife Ashra an act that had almost led to Victarion committing Kinslaying if not for their Father interceding.

Euron was sent into exile to ensure the two Brothers would not meet again and thus give Victarion another chance to kill Euron, she had always regretted the fact her Father had gotten in the way of Euron been killed as she had always considered him dangerous and insane. She had placed lookouts at key points to ensure they were not caught unaware should Euron and his fleet make an appearance, if Euron did appear they may have to retreat as her fleet was nowhere big as Euron's and would not last long in a battle. She had spied a small fleet docked at the harbour they were about to attack and she intended to take every ship there, that would increase the numbers in her own fleet by at least thirty to forty if she had counted right.

"How does it look?" Theon finally inquired breaking into her thoughts doing his best to remain calm and collected and most of all to keep his fear in check.

"It looks like an easy defence to overcome but I know better, the real defence force is just waiting for an attacker to show themselves" Yara responded with a smirk. "Most would fall for it and attack without thinking only to be cut off and slaughtered once they were committed, we won't make that mistake" she told him. "Greyworm and his force should be in positon by now but we'll give them a few more minutes then we'll send the signal for them to attack, once the garrison has shown itself fully to fend off Greyworm we'll hit them from behind taking every ship in the port as we go" she told him to which Theon nodded.

"Good plan" Theon told her but knew things would not go so easily once the battle started "How many men do you think is stationed here?" he inquired.

"A battalion perhaps more, Lannisport is a vital port for the Lannister's and after what our Uncle did back during the rebellion I doubt they would leave it so vulnerable as before" Yara answered. "I am counting on the Dothraki causing the most chaos thus allowing us our way in, send the signal to all ships to prepare for battle" she commanded to which Theon nodded and moved to comply as Yara again looked through her scope.

+TWATD+

(Winterfell)

Sansa finished writing the letter Jon had told her to write for the Brotherhood to give to his friend Eddison Tollett at Castle Black, she was eager to get them out of her home as she did not like the look of them nor did she forget the way Arya had reacted to them or her accusations against them ransoming people to aide their cause. No it was best they were sent on their way quickly once they finished their meal, she glanced to her left where Sandor was busy eating his own hot meal and drinking his ale, she already had an idea why Jon had decided to accept the Hound's help in protecting her. Unlike Brienne he would not hesitate or wait for orders to kill Littlefinger if he proved a threat to her he would just do it, a small part of her a little annoyed at Jon's choice but the rest of her loved him for it because it showed how much he cared. He was leaving nothing to chance when it came to Littlefinger now he was fully aware of how dangerous he could be to them all, plus she was certain Jon was aware Sandor would know what Littlefinger was capable of due to his time serving at King's Landing.

She stood and moved towards where Lord Beric sat with his friend Thoros with Brienne closely following her, she took notice of Lord Glover and Lord Royce watching the Brotherhood closely with their men as Jon had asked before he had left for White Harbor. Lord Beric was not ignorant of the uneasy looks he and his group were the subject of, nor the fact that the two Northern Lords who had met them at the gate with Jon Snow were watching their movements closely with their men more than likely as ordered by Jon Snow himself proving the man was cautious which was prudent in this time.

"There are eyes on us from all directions" Thoros muttered as he drank deeply from his flagon of wine.

"Aye, no trust not now thanks to Lady Arya's words but you can't fault them for been on guard after all they've only just taken back this place" Beric responded lightly.

Thoros snorted but supposed his friend was correct, the Starks had more reason to be on guard than anyone after all their family had been through. Still the idea of been watched irritated him, gulping down the last of his wine he noted movement and turned to see Lady Sansa walked towards them. Beric turned as he too saw the movement; he waited to see what she wanted.

"Lord Beric, here is the letter my Brother wanted me to write for you to give his friend acting commander Eddison Tollett at castle Black" Sansa said as she handed over the letter to which Beric took it and nodded.

"I thank you my Lady and for your hospitality" Beric told her whilst placing the letting into the pouch at his side. "Once my men finish their meal we'll be on our way to the Wall, I understand with what your Sister said upon our arrival has put you on guard but believe me we mean you no harm" he assured her.

"That maybe so Lord Beric but Arya's accusations against your Brotherhood were rather specific" Sansa pointed out as the Hound moved to join them. "My Father would not have approved of you taking people for ransom were he still alive" she stated.

"No he wouldn't you are correct Lady Sansa" Beric agreed as he stood up with Thoros and the rest of his men causing Lord Glover and his men to move closer. "But we did what we had to so we could survive an aide the people as best we could from the wars been waged uncaring of the damage they caused" he informed her. "Damage caused not just by the Lannister's but by Stannis Baratheon and even your Brother Robb, doesn't matter if they had just cause or not my Lady the people suffered the most losing their homes farms and loved ones someone had to stand up for them and we the Brotherhood took on that cause" he stated.

"Nothing justifies taking people for ransom just to sell them to those who will pay the most" Sansa argued.

Beric shook his head knowing like her Sister she didn't understand the true reality of war, of the fact that sometimes one had to do the most unjust things to survive or ensure the success of your mission. Yes he had sold the boy Arya Stark was concerned about to the red priestess Melisandre and they had sold others to the Lannister's to pay their way, they had even been forced to steal from some of the common folk to survive but that was the price they had to pay to ensure the success of their mission. Arguing this with either Stark Sister was pointless, should he encounter Lady Arya again he would try and avoid her complaints over their actions due to the fact they could not see the bigger picture. A picture that had now become even bigger than ever before, he now knew exactly what he was been kept alive for. The Great War against the Others was approaching once more and he had been chosen to be one of the champions to fight in it, he intended to ensure he and the Brotherhood did everything they could to win no matter what it took.

"We again thank you for your hospitality my Lady but I believe it is time we were on our way" Beric said giving a signal to his men to finish their meal and to return to their Horses. "I am sure however we will meet again when the Great War begins, hopefully your Brother will have returned successfully from Dragonstone before then" he added before bowing to Sansa and then leaving the hall with Thoros in tow and Lord Glover and Lord Royce and their mean following to ensure they all left.

+TWATD+

(Dragonstone)

Gendry felt he was lucky to be alive after his brief meeting with the Dragon Queen, thankfully Lord Tyrion and Varys had managed to help her see past the issues between their families to just accept his service. If he was honest he would rather not have come here but he had nowhere else to go, the Goldcloaks were tearing King's Landing apart at Cersei's order to find anyone who they classed as a traitor. With the beard he was currently sporting his resemblance to his Father was rather obvious thus he had left the capital, otherwise they would have found him and executed him. But his options were then limited, as far as he knew the Starks were all dead as was his Uncle Stannis not that he would ever trust that man after what he had almost done to him all on the words of that red witch who had used and discarded him. If Arya had lived he doubted she would refrain from giving him hell for allowing himself to be seduced by her words, he still felt disgusted with himself for what he allowed to happen between them. No only here in the Dragon Queen's service could he avenge himself on the Lannister's for the death of his Father and their sins against the Starks in Arya's name, he just prayed his friend had been reunited in whatever life came after this one with her family.

Melisandre watched Gendry from the window of her room wondering at the presence of Robert's bastard in Dragonstone; it seemed a rather dangerous place for him to come to considering the bad blood between his family and Queen Daenerys family. Her time in Westeros was running out, soon she'd have to leave for a very important meeting before she returned for the final time to meet her end. But before she departed for that meeting she wanted to ensure Jon Snow came to meet Daenerys Targaryen, only together could they face the storm that was to come from beyond the Wall. For so long she had been blind to the truth misinterpreting the signs her Lord had shown her, thus leading to so many mistakes not least the one that had seen her banished from Jon Snow's side and the vow of death should she meet Davos Seaworth again. She would meet her end soon but it was not yet time, turning away from the view of Gendry as he began to work on a piece of hot metal she considered whether she would show herself when Jon Snow arrived or keep herself hidden as she was certain Davos would be with him.

+TWATD+

(King's Landing)

Cersei smiled as she waited for the arrival of the man she had hired to finally bring her the vengeance she had been thirsting for, to finally bring her the head of the bitch who had helped Tyrion murder her precious Joffrey. Joffrey who she had loved more than any of her children, neither of which had a true Lannister spirit. She was all but alone now; Tyrion was her enemy as was her Uncle Kevan and Jamie was beginning to worry her more and more. She remembered the prophecy the witch Maggy had given her about how her little Brother would strangle her, she had always feared it would be Tyrion but now she had started to believe it might be Jamie who was also younger than her by a few minutes. Jamie was showing more and more disquiet about what she was doing, was beginning to question her and that she would not allow. She was Queen now and he had to obey her, whatever love between them was left would not protect him should he actually betray her.

Finally the doors to the throne opened and a tall man in a dark cloak stepped inside and moved towards her causing the Mountain to step forward with his hand on his sword in warning, the man chuckled as he bowed before her.

"You sent for an assassin my Queen?" Qyburn stated as he walked up behind the assassin and bowed as well. "This is Kerson, one of the best in Westeros" he said in introduction.

"Good I have a task for you to perform, you are to go North to Winterfell and once there find Sansa Stark and kill her" Cersei ordered and even the assassin could hear the malice in the Queen's voice as she spoke the name of his target. "Ensure her death is as painful as possible and if you can find her bastard Brother Jon Snow kill him too anyway you like" she told him. "I'll give you a full bag of coin now and three more should you successfully kill Sansa and four if you kill both her and Snow" she added.

Kerson considered the task and the risks involved as well as the reward for completing said task, it would be difficult but no more than some of the other tasks he had taken on. The reward of four full bags of coin should he succeed was a little below his standard, he would have to see how far the Queen's malice went.

"Seven bags of coin for both my Queen, the targets will be well protected and Winterfell is no easy place to slip into" he finally responded making Cersei growl somewhat in irritation that he was trying to bargin with her but she managed to control herself.

"Fine seven bags but ensure Sansa Stark suffers as long as possible before she dies" Cersei demanded to which Kerson nodded in agreement as a bag of coin was thrown at his feet which he quickly picked up and put in his bag.

"The task will be completed my Queen" Kerson assured her before he stood and walked out of the throne room already contemplating ways to slip into Winterfell.

Cersei watched the greedy assassin leave amused because he actually believed she would give him so much coin when he returned should he be successful, no all he would find for daring to bargin with her would be a quick death at the hands of the Mountain.

+TWATD+

(Lannisport)

Greyworm saw the flaming arrow the minute it went up but he was ready, he had already split his force into two groups to strike at two different sides of the frontal defences whilst the Dothraki with Quan leading ready to hit in what he hoped would be an overwhelming drive forward with his Calvary once the majority of the defenders were brought to bear against them thus also allowing the Ironborn to strike from behind in a crushing blow. Placing his helmet on he turned and raised his hand so Marselen who was leading the second force could see and then dropped it, Marselen nodded and gave a shout and led his force out with Greyworm following his movement a second later. They marched straight for the open gates of the port which so far had not seen them, but Greyworm knew it would not be long until they did. Indeed a few minutes later the sound of a bell began ringing indicating the alarm had been raised, Greyworm tightened his grip on his spear as he watched men run onto the towers and walls of the port and the gates begin to swing shut. He was ready for this though and called out an order to halt, before waving his hand once more, from behind them two battering-rams appeared and quickly gained speed as they were push towards the gate. Arrows began slamming into the ground but they were still out of range of their weapons, more and more guards appeared on the walls and Greyworm wondered just how many were inside the gates waiting to meet them.

Yara watched through her scope as the defenders rallied to the walls including the men stationed near the ships, good so far everything was going well. Greyworm and his army had clearly gained the attention of the garrison inside the port, now it was just a matter of waiting for the right time to strike them from behind. She glanced at Theon and noticed how tense he looked but she was confident he would hold his nerve, it was a slow process but her Brother was recovering from what the Bolton bastard had done to him.

+TWATD+

(Coast near Casterly Rock)

Euron Greyjoy stood on the bow of his ship the Silence awaiting news of the presence of his Niece and Nephew and those that followed him, he had been told they were more than likely going to be a part of an attack on the Lannister's ancestral home. He had come to ensure they were either captured or better killed so they could no longer challenge him for lordship over the Iron Islands, he didn't care about the Lannister's ancestral home it could burn for all he could care but he did care about the rebels been led by Yara and Theon not that he considered Theon much of a threat after what had been done to him. He smirked as he thought over the fact that his Nephew would never be able to Father children or have an heir were he to live, it amused him to think what Balor might have thought when he received his own Son's pecker.

"My Lord the Wayrider has found them but they are not coming to Casterly Rock they are about to strike Lannisport" Yegon reported as he ran to him carrying a message that had cleary come by Raven.

The Wayrider must have sailed furthest out from Casterly Rock to find Yara and Theon's ships, he wondered just when the message had been sent? Granted Lannisport was not far from Casterly Rock but it would take time to reach them. Cursing at the Lannister's shoddy information he shouted for the fleet to get ready to sail for Lannisport.

"How did Aeylon find them?" he demanded to know as his men ran around getting his ship ready to sail.

"He accidently came across one of Yara's ship clearly placed to watch their flank, he took them by surprise according to his message and captured as many of the crew as he could to question" Yegon reported as he handed the note over.

Euron glanced at it quickly and noted with satisfaction that Aeylon had killed the captured crew members once he got answers out of them, nodding he threw the message away and watched as his fleet got underway. Soon he would finally be able to put Yara and Theon to the sword and serment his rule of the Iron Islands as he was always destined to be, smirking he placed his hand on his sword dreamed of putting it through Theon or perhaps Yara making sure Theon was there to see before his own death.

+TWATD+

(High Garden)

Randyll watched as Lord Cuy and his forces appeared alongside a force of Lannister men but he knew it was not the full force that had been sent against them, no far too small and he doubted Cersei Lannister would entrust such an attack to someone as traitorous as Cuy had turned out to be. No the Kingslayer or his Uncle had to be here somewhere leading the rest of the army, shouting out orders to prepare for the attack he wondered where the Kingslayer was. To realise the answer he had to put himself into the man of an attacker not a defender, it did not take him long to realise the one real low point of this castle's defences and that was the lower back walls. Lowered for what had once been a row of towers for archers to fire from however those towers had been destroyed in a previous attack a century or so ago and had never been rebuilt, that would be where the Kingslayer would make his strike from.

"Dickon, take charge here I go to lead the men at the far walls" he ordered turning to his Son and Heir who stood quietly next to him. "Only send men out of the gate if you truly have them on the run or close to breaking, do not allow yourself to be fooled into making a rush decision" he told him with a fierce look before he turned and headed for the back walls.

Dickson took a deep breath as he realised in his very first battle he was been countered on to lead a very important part of it, releasing his breath he looked around at the men under his command and then the approaching force under Lord Cuy.

"Ready archers" he ordered as loudly as he could and watched as each man on the wall with a bow quickly brought up their bows and nocked an arrow ready to fire. "Do not fire until they are in range" he shouted.

Lord Cuy began to sweat as he led his men towards the walls of High Garden knowing that any minute the battle would begin for real and the real possibility of dying would hang over him, pulling his sword he ordered his own archers to fire and cover their attack. Arrows began to fly as his men advanced as fast as they could using their shields as cover, as soon as they came into range the archers on the wall let loose their own arrows and he began to hear the screams of his men as they were hit some mortally and others just wounded. His nerves barely held as he ordered the battering-rams to go for the gates, he knew he was supposed to draw out the Tarly men but he'd rather breech the gates and get up close so as to avoid been gutted by an arrow.

Behind the castle Jamie Lannister led Bronn and the rest of his force into position ready to assault the main walls at the back, the walls looked lightly defended but he knew better than to take that as true. Randyll Tarly was not stupid and he would know where the weak point in the defences were and plan to control it as best as possible, more than likely he would be leading the defence of the back walls himself.

"So how do we do this?" Bronn inquired.

"We split the force and hit both the left side and the right side at the same time, you lead he left I'll take the right" Jamie responded calmly. "Use the archers to cover our advance and do whatever it takes to get over the walls, we have ladders and climbing hooks so use them" he added to which Bronn nodded.

Slowly Jamie led his half of the force towards the right side of the back walls doing his best to keep quiet and low and out of the way of the men on the walls, it was a gruelling slow process but thankfully they made it in one piece without tipping off the guards although he was certain they knew an attack was coming. He wiped his brow before ordering his archers to prepare to fire, he'd take a surprise attack over anything else and he glanced towards Bronn who he could just make out and gave the signal to do the same. A few seconds later he gave the signal to start the attack and a dozen arrows flew the sky and struck the walls and the men guarding them sending many of them toppling off on both sides to their deaths. Randyll heard the screams of his men and knew the attack on the back walls had started and he rushed faster to them as more men moved to take the places of those killed.

"Archers, fire at will" he ordered as he reached the area behind the walls. "Spears prepare to repel the attack" he added turning to the men in the courtyard. He pulled his own sword out wishing it was Heartsbane but that worthless coward Son of his Samwell had run off with it alongside his Wildling whore and child, he swore once he had dealt with this situation he would track down Samwell and reclaim the sword that should go to Dickon once he died as he was worthy of it.

+TWATD+

(White Harbor)

Jon wished he had time to truly visit the home of Lord Manderly but he did not, the quicker he set sail for Dragonstone the faster he could return hopefully with the Dragonglass and the assistance of Daenerys Targaryen. He followed Lord Manderly towards the ship that would take him to Dragonstone, Arya, Davos, Podrick, Tormund, Karsi and the hand-picked selection of guards followed as well as Ghost and Nymeria. The ship when it came into view was quite large and had a winged Horse carved into the bow, it was a very well-crafted totem.

"This is my flag ship, your Grace, the Winged Stallion" Lord Manderly told him as he waved his hand at the ship. "She is sturdy and fast and should get you to Dragonstone within two days if the weather is good and the wind if favourable" he stated proudly.

"I thank you my Lord I hope to be back as quickly as possible, whilst I expect a tough negotiation I am certain Daenerys Targaryen will see the wisdom in an alliance" Jon responded.

"I hope so your Grace for we can do without another enemy to fight as we already have the Lannister's and the threat from beyond the wall to deal with" Lord Manderly responded with a shake of his head.

Jon nodded and shook the man's hand before he led his small party onto the ship where he met the captain who quickly shouted for his men to prepare the ship to sail, he closed his eyes remembering the last ship he had been on had been on his trip to Hardhome. The very memory made him shiver as he opened his eyes and he prayed his mission would go smoother than it had at Hardhome, he glanced at Ghost and Nymeria who both looked very uncomfortable at been on the ship not that he blamed them. Arya moved to his side and watched as the ship pulled away from the port, used to sea travel by now she felt at ease as the ship's sails deployed and began its slow exit from the Harbor.

+TWATD+

(Winterfell)

Sansa looked up as Maester Wolkan entered Jon's private study which she was currently using to rest in clearly let inside by Brienne, standing she moved to meet him wondering what had brought him to her.

"My Lady a Raven has come from the Wall for the King" Wolkan informed her handing over the small letter he had taken from the bird.

Sansa took the letter and slowly broke open the seal and unfurled it knowing it had to be important for it to have been sent from Jon's friend, she prayed it was not an alert to warn them the Night King and his army had struck the Wall as they were nowhere near ready to fight such an army especially with Jon away from the North. She slowly read the letter and felt her body freeze up at the news it carried, slowly collapsing into the nearby chair she wondered how it was possible. Bran was alive and had somehow returned from beyond the Wall alongside Summer and the daughter of Howland Reed, tired, exhausted and hungry they were alive and well. She felt stunned just as she had when she realised Arya had returned home, it seemed a miracle had happened and now Bran the last of her siblings was not only alive but so close to coming home as well.

"Summon Lord Glover and Lady Mormont immediately" she ordered quickly even as her thoughts continued to wonder how Bran had made it back considering the dangers Jon had stated was coming from beyond the walls.

Several minutes later Wolkan returned with Lord Glover and Lady Mormont who both entered the room look curious as to their summons, Sansa stood to greet them.

"Forgive me the hasty summons but word has come from the Wall from Jon's friend Eddison Tollett" she began. "Our Brother Bran has arrived at the Wall with Summer and Meera Reed" she told them much to their shock.

"Bran Stark is alive" Lord Glover stated completely stunned by the news as the last he had heard of the young boy he had been murdered by Theon Greyjoy.

"He is, I need you and Lady Mormont to put together an armed escort to ride the Castle Black and bring Bran, Meera and Summer home to Winterfell" Sansa told them. "Lord Glover I ask that you lead the party, Lady Mormont will remain here to help Lord Royce and myself continue preparations to ensure the North is ready to face either the Lannister's or the threat from beyond the Wall" she added.

"It will be my honour my Lady" Lord Glover replied with a short bow but he wondered just what Bran Stark's survival would mean not only for Lady Sansa but for Jon Snow as King? But that was not something to get into right now.

Lady Mormont nodded not the least insulted as she knew Lord Glover was a seasoned warrior and could fight as well as any of his men or her own, turning she followed Lord Glover and Maester Wolkan from the room the prepare the group of men who would head to Castle Black. She knew preparing the North for an attack no matter where it came from was important, thus she focused her mind on that. Her own training into how to wield a sword had already begun, as she had said before she intended to fight when the time came. Sansa watched them go and prayed they would be quick; she wanted to see her younger Brother again with a desperate need. She was just disappointed the news had come after Jon and Arya had already left Winterfell, sending a Raven now would be pointless as she knew Jon and he would not wait or take time to view White Harbor. No he would quickly board a ship and leave, he would already be gone thus for now it would have to wait. She'd send a Raven once Bran and his small group had returned to Winterfell safe and sound.


End file.
